heaven is on fire
by silentwings3495
Summary: ok, well this is a story about after the flock saves the world blah,blah, blah. They're acting like their usual selves but with a touch of teenage hormones. FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**here's my 2nd story, hope you enjoy. **

**disclaimer- as I've said before I'm not JP a big clue would be that I'm a girl.**

* * *

Beep Beep… Beep Beep

Beep Beep… Beep Beep

I quickly snatched up the cell phone my mom had given me from my back pocket. After saving the world she had given it to me as a present. I went to check the text message. It was from Angel.

_Max, hurry we're hungry! _

It read. I chuckled under my breath. I placed the cell phone back and trudged 2 steps forward. Yes, I Maximum Ride had destroyed the school, been on dangerous missions, saved the world, gotten much praising, and now was stuck buying _lunch_. Finally after a while I was at the front of the line ordering everything that the flock had wanted me to get, and was on my way to our new house. Mom had acquired it for us since there wasn't enough room in her house, so now we were living by our selves. It actually wasn't half bad; we each had our own room and everything. I was grateful for the extra bathroom connected to my room because after Bean Burrito Thursdays you did not want to be in a room where Gazzy had digested. Trust me.

Beep Beep… Beep Beep

I just ignored it. I mean you can only fly so fast while carrying tons of bags. After a few more beeps, one or two unanswered calls, a stick of gum, and some uncounted number of wing flaps I was finally home.

I landed in the backyard next to the huge oak. Something else I liked was that there weren't any nosy neighbors. You mostly didn't see them at all because they all worked all day long. I mean, I bet a homeless person could live there and the owners wouldn't even notice.

Once I landed I was tackled by a rather hungry looking flock. All you could here were bags being torn apart, loud munching, some crunching, and a slurp now and then. After that I started cracking up only to have them join too.

"Thank God I ate while at the restaurant," I said after my sides stopped hurting.

We moved back into the house and sat down to watch a movie. Iggy went into the kitchen to make some popcorn.

"Hey, Iggster-" the Gazman began.

"Don't call me Iggster, remember I know where you sleep," he interrupted, making the last part real casual.

"Yeah, yeah, just remember to get me my own popcorn bowl," he continued lazily.

I reclined against the back of the sofa and closed my eyes.

"Going to sleep already?" Fang joked next to me.

"Huh, oh, umm, no," I replied.

I heard a ding come from the kitchen and the smell of butter wafted through the door. Oh God, that smelled heavenly. I felt myself rise just a bit.

"Down doggy, down. Food is already on it's way coming," Fang joked again. I shot him an evil glare that quieted him down.

After Iggy came in with the bowls we dimmed the lights and settled down. I felt Fang's leg casually lean against mine, a soft sigh come from him, and a small giggle come from Angel. This just made me wander what he was thinking.

_He's thinking of you_

I was startled by the thought that Angel had sent me but was slightly comforted.

_Thank you sweetie _

I thought back. I settled down to watch the movie and stopped thinking about anything else.

The movie ended late. I mean _really_ late. I had to carry Angel back into her room and have Fang carry a sleepy Gasman into his own room.

As I closed Angel's door my nose instantly smelled something… chocolate. I saw Fang a door down and he gave a look that sent me the message of '_I'm so going to beat you to it'. _I think I ran, jumped, and maybe even flew to the kitchen to make it before Fang. I made it a couple seconds before he did and was able to see the source of it before he did. Iggy was making hot chocolate. My stomach growled causing Iggy to turn around and start cracking up. I got close to him and whacked him up side the head. He just laughed harder while clutching his head.

"Max, I'm making you a snack and here you go smacking me. You do know I could poison it or something?" he added with a grin. I was about to smack him when he held up a mug full of the hot liquid.

"I'd say don't go drinking it right away and burning your tongue like when you eat Dr. Martinez's cookies, but it might actually be fun seeing you like that," Fang said with a rare smile of his which cut me off from making a snide remark.

"Same here," Iggy said.

"Igg I hate to break it to you but you can't see," I said sticking out my tongue at him, then remembering he couldn't see (I was being slow) I flicked him on the side of his head. We all started laughing then silenced to drink our hot chocolate. Fang started snickering when ever he looked at me and though I asked what was up with him he never answered. At one point, when he thought I wasn't paying attention because I was scavenging the cabinets for small marshmallows, he leaned over to Iggy and whispered something to him. Iggy spit out all his chocolate and had a hard time keeping a straight face when I asked him what was up with _him_. I was getting annoyed so I hurried and drank my hot substance and went into my bedroom. I thought about listening to music for a while before i went to sleep so I snuck into Fang's room on the way and searched for the Ipod that was supposed to be _my _Ipod but that the whole flock had appropriated and was now in Fang's room. Some of you maybe wondering how Fang's room might look, all I have to say about it is that it is way to neat, i mean there's nothing on the floor, his bed is made, everything is in it's place, the only part that's messy are the things in the drawers in the room. Since the Ipod was bound to be in one of the drawers it was a little hard, but nothing was impossible for Maximum Ride. Once I found it, at the bottom of his desk drawer, I snuck back out of the room only to remember that I had forgotten to take one of his shirts. Now many of you may be going _why are you taking one of Fang's shirts_ and let me tell you that I'm only doing it because his shirts are so _comfy_. Seriously and anyway it's his favorite shirt and that's what he gets for taking something that isn't his. I went back into my room, pulled off my jeans, and changed into my plaid pajama bottoms. I pulled off the t-shirt I had been wearing and flung it across the room when I suddenly heard footsteps coming towards my door. I was about to go for the shirt when the door swung open. Oh no, here I was in my bra, there _he_ was in the door way, and way over there was my shirt. Great.

* * *

**I hope you noted the last part as sarcasm. You guys probably know who it is that opened the door. Also i didn't know where to write this so I'll just write it here: there was nothing wrong with Max, Fang was just pretending there was to annoy her and got Iggy on in the joke.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**hey, so this is the second chapter. i think it's sorta long, but that's just me. enjoy**

* * *

I looked him in the eyes. He looked back. If you hadn't known Fang for very long then you wouldn't know when he blushes, or looks like he's feeling awkward for that matter. So in a fraction a second I knew that he _was_ blushing and that he _was_ feeling awkward. I was feeling the same. I was about to start stuttering at him incoherent stuff about why he hadn't knocked when suddenly the door was slammed shut. I heard footsteps running down the hall and laughter coming for Iggy a while later. Fang muttered something about Iggy being a jackass then started walking down the hall very slowly, cautious like. His footsteps stopped right at my door but then they turned and headed for his door that was right in front of mine. I had stayed frozen, so when I heard his door shut I quickly grabbed the shirt nearest me and put it on.

I sat down on my bed and took out the Ipod; I didn't want to think about what had happened. I searched through the play list, finally settling for Light Up The Sky by Yellow Card.

_You're making a choice to live like this _

_And all of the noise, I am silence _

_We already know how it ends tonight _

_You run through in the dark through a firefight _

I started thinking about what had happened, making me blush again. I turned up the volume and emptied out my mind except for the lyrics of the song.

_And I would explode just to save your life _

_Yeah, I would explode_

_Let me light up the sky _

_Light it up for you _

_Let me tell you why _

_I would die for you _

_Let me light up the sky _

_I can't find a wall to pin this to _

_They're all coming down since I've found you _

_I just wanna be where you are tonight _

_I run in the dark looking for some light _

_And how will we know if we just don't try _

_We won't ever know _

_ Let me light up the sky _

_Light it up for you _

_Let me tell you why _

_I would die for you _

_Let me light up the sky _

_Light it up for you _

_Let me make this mine _

_I'll ignite for you _

_Let me light up the sky, just for you tonight _

_Let me help you fly, cause you won't have time _

_To cover your eyes, or get your disguise _

_They won't ask you why, they'll just watch you die _

_And it's still so hard to be who you are _

_So you play this part and the show goes on _

_But you've come so far with a broken heart _

_Yeah, you've come this far and you're broken _

_Let me light up the sky _

_Light it up for you _

_Let me tell you why _

_I would die for you _

_Let me light up the sky _

_Light it up for you _

_Let me make this mine _

_I'll ignite for you _

_I'll ignite for you _

_Let me light up the sky _

_Light it up for you _

_Let me tell you why _

_I would die for you _

_And it's still so hard to be who you are _

_And you've come this far with a broken heart _

_And it's still so hard to be who you are _

_But you've come this far and you're broken _

I fell asleep listening to the song.

* * *

Chirp Chirp…Chirp Chirp

Chirp Chirp…Chirp Chirp

Ugh, stupid annoying birds, I thought mentally. I stretched my arms only to have them be entangled with my Ipod headphone's wiring. I disentangled myself and got out of bed scratching my stomach. I went into my bathroom and started brushing my teeth when I heard a faint knock on my door. With a toothbrush in my mouth I yelled a very muffled 'what'. The door just opened and in walked Fang, stopping at the door of the bathroom. I suddenly had a flashback of last night and all blood drained out of my face. Holy crap! I had completely forgotten of that. I looked at him through the mirror, not wanting to see the real thing.

"Hey," he said. I felt slightly better, he was still One Word A Day Man.

I just raised my eyebrows. I went on brushing my teeth. Brush, brush, spit, brush, brush, spit, brush, brush, then rinse. I could make a song of it. I went to go dry my mouth on a towel.

"So, umm," he started off, "what happened last night-"

"Let's just forget it," I interrupted. I couldn't read any emotion from him but he went on.

"Umm, ok," after a pause he went on. "Everyone wants to go shopping at the mall so they just wanted me to tell you that we're leaving in 20 minutes."

"Ok," I said as he walked towards the door.

"Oh, and by the way you're coming too," he said, stopping at the doorframe. He eyed me as he walked out the door as if he wanted to say more but just went on.

I dragged myself over to the closet, lazily and randomly picked out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, then changed into them. Yes, this time I made sure that the door was locked, I even put a chair in front of the door. :) After I was done with changing my clothes I went to brush my hair. Even with my lazy speed I was done in less than 10 minutes. I decided to sit on my bed and wait when there was this loud knocking on my door. Huh, I was sure that the 20 minutes hadn't been up. In walked Nudge and Angel, staring in shock at me.

"What?" I asked annoyed, because I knew why they where staring and because they'd probably make me change into something more 'appropriate' which certainly wasn't appropriate for flying.

"Your outfit, do you expect to go to the mall like that?" Nudge asked in disbelief.

"Yep," I said. God, I have lived practically all my life with them and they still didn't know me and Mr. Fancy Dressing didn't go hand in hand.

"Come on Max, please let us dress you?" asked Angel with her Bambi eyes. I quickly turned away and blocked my mind.

"No, we're gonna be late," I got them out of the room and into the living room. The guys were in lazy positions all over the room.

After some not so gentle but affectionate kicking I got them all out of the house and into the air. We flew for a couple of minutes in silence. Have you ever felt like you're being drilled a couple of holes into your head by stares? Well I have, and I was feeling like it right now. Now, many of you may be wondering 'Max who would want to drill holes into your head with stares?' Well the sad thing is that many people do, but right now guess who was drilling them into my skull? If you guessed Fang, then ding, ding, ding, you just won a big, fat nothing. Enjoy. I looked over at him, only to have him turn away a fraction of a second later. Good thing that the mall was looming into sight.

"You know the drill!" I shouted over to the flock. They all went to land behind a huge can't-remember-its-name-but-certainly-is-huge tree.

We all walked onto the mall, and immediately dispersed, except for me.

"Oh, come on," I whined, "not even a minute here and you're all going your separate way. Get over here now."

They all reluctantly walk over to me.

"Thank you. Now, Nudge and Angel, you're with me. Iggy and Gazzy, go with Fang. We meet here in three hours. No bombs or any nonsense, Fang, anything happens I'm holding you responsible," I added with a sweet smile.

"Yes Mom," he added sarcastically. I was about to hit him upside the head when Iggy interrupted by saying "When you two are done flirting can we leave?" so instead I hit him. Unfortunately a security person saw, but I just smiled angelically and the guy walked away.

"Ok, now you can leave," instantly I was being dragged by the arms to a million different teenage clothing stores.

Oh my God, after only two hours of shopping with the females of the flock I was ready to yell. Seriously. They made me try on so many things. Spaghetti straps, tank tops, short sleeved shirts, skirts, shorts, jeans, you name it. After a while I told them that my head was hurting, not a lie, and went to sit down, closed my eyes, and let my head fall back when all of a sudden Nudge appears out of no where nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Max, Max, Max you got to try this on," she pleaded and demanded at the same time.

I looked at what she had in her hands. A strapless black mini dress and my worst enemy, matching black _pumps_. I was about to say 'no way Jose' when all of a sudden my mind went all fuzzy like and I marched against my own will into the changing room. I wasn't really aware of what I was doing; all I really knew was that somewhere in the back of my mind I knew Angel had to do with this. I felt like a robot, it was a totally weird sensation. I opened the door when I was done changing and felt the fuzziness go away only to come back again when I was about to protest about putting on the accessories that Nudge had forgot to give me, a black-pearl chocker that came with another pearl necklace that went just below the chest area and a huge black ring. I tried them on automatically and walked over to the full length mirrors. My mind went unfussy again and I sent a mental note to Angel that she was going to get it at home, she responded by smiling at me. As I walked to the mirrors I closed my eyes afraid to see myself.

_It's ok Max; you look beautiful _Angel thought to me.

I opened my eyes only to be shocked. There was my face and figure but somehow that was not me. At least, I didn't think so. I knew I was ok looking but the person was gorgeous, and for those of you in the back thinking I'm self-centered well I'm not, so there. The black dress made my glass figurine stand out as well as my legs that were well shaped from all the running away from Erasers. The black pumps and shortness of the dress made my legs look longer. The accessories were just a final touch that looked perfect. I was looking at myself when my eyes slid off of me and onto the background that was showing in the mirror. I could see all of the guys' eyes on me, making me blush. Most of their mouths were hung wide open, one of them wasn't even paying attention to his girlfriend. I felt really giddy. As my eyes were roaming around the mirror looking at everyone through it they stopped on a pair of dark ones. In them you could see surprise at being caught starring and something else that was hard to recognize. If I hadn't known better I'd say he wasn't blushing at being caught, but I did which made _me_ blush. I turned around and started making my way towards him. He just stood there looking a bit uncomfortable, not knowing where to look.

"Hey," I said once I reached him.

"Hey," he said back.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, umm, I, we were, I mean me and the guys, were going to buy something but we forgot we didn't have money so I came here," he seemed at a loss for words, then realizing he hadn't finished his sentence he said, "for some." He couldn't take his eyes off of me, making me blush even deeper.

"Umm, ok, I have the card in my jeans, let me go get it," I started walking towards the door and silently thanked Ella for forcibly teaching me how to walk in high heels.

I entered the changing room and it hit me how messy it was. There were clothing items all over the place, on the walls, floor, the little bench to sit on; we were going to need to clean this place before we left. I started looking for my jeans, finding them under a pile of clothes that were on the make-shift bench. I dug through the pockets and found the card in the back left pocket. I got up, walked to the door, opened it, took a step out, and tripped. Over what you may think, well if you read the beginning of the paragraph than you would know that it was clothes. I was about to fling my arms out to break my fall when I was caught by a pair of strong wiry arms. I looked up at his face and was shocked. **(This isn't Fang, I'm sorry)**

"Hey," said the red-head dude that had caught me.

"Hey," I replied back. In my peripheral vision I saw Fang look up from a jacket he was checking out.

"Umm, thanks for catching me," I went on.

"No prob, it's not every day that I get to have a good-looking chick in my arms," he said coolly, my cheeks felt like they were burning from all the blushing.

He helped me back up and smiled when he looked at me.

"Hey, do you mind if I stick with you, it's that my friends are starting to annoy me," I looked at him confused, "I didn't want to come," he explained, "and I don't really want to be with them right now."

"Oh, umm, ok," hey he just saved me from falling on my face and I didn't want to look ungrateful, what else could I do?

"Cool," he said with a smile.

"Umm, let me just go put my own clothes back on and buy these," I said gesturing at myself, again he smiled. He just nodded.

I walked back into the changing room and was changing when I noticed that Angel and Nudge weren't with me.

_Don't worry: we're with Iggy and Gazzy. Enjoy! _I was startled by the thought Angel had sent me, and why had she said 'enjoy?' I instantly remembered 1) the guy I had met outside 2) I still had the card in my hand and 3) Fang was still outside, waiting. I changed lightning fast, put all the clothes in a not-so neat pile, walked out, and went and bought the outfit.

"So, ready to leave?" he asked.

"Just a sec, there's someone I need to give something to," I said looking around for Fang. I spotted him talking with someone. He laughed and moved slightly to side, when he did I saw her. The Red-Haired Wonder.

"See over there," I said pointing over to Fang, "he's my, umm, brother. I need to give him the card when I'm done with it," I said showing him the plastic card, "come on, let's go."

"So, you never told me your name," he said by my side.

"Oh, it's Max, what's your's?" I asked him.

"Danny," he said as we stopped behind Fang.

"Hey, Nick?" I wanted his attention so I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey," he said glancing at Danny.

"Here," I said giving him the small plastic card, "I'm done with it, we're leaving, I'll call you later to go home," I told him. Thank God he had a cell phone too, well everyone in the Flock did.

"(Gasp) Max is that you?" I looked over to Lisa; she was looking at me wide-eyed.

I wanted to say 'Duh!' but I thought better about being rude. "Uh- hu," I settled for that, short and right to the point.

"How 'bout you guys come with us! We were just talking about going to get something to drink or something," she said, boy can she get over excited.

"Umm," I looked over at Danny, "what do you think?"

"Sure, why not, I have nothing to do," he said.

"Ok then," I said looking at Fang. He did nothing, what a surprise.

We walked out the store and went to the store next to it that sold pastries and drinks.

"Lisa?" Fang asked.

"Oh, umm, I want a piece of rice cake and a vanilla milkshake to go with it."

"Max?" he said looking at me with his dark eyes.

"Just a Sprite," I said.

"Uh, Danny?" he asked.

"Nothing for me bro'" he said.

With that Fang left to go get our orders. I was on my own little world when Lisa's question yanked me back to earth.

"So, how long have you been dating?" I hadn't noticed Fang had come back with everything until I heard him choke silently at the question. You may be thinking 'how can you hear him choke if he did it quietly?' well if you do remember I have super hearing.

Looking a little embarrassed, Danny said "oh, we're not dating."

"Oh, umm, I'm sorry," Lisa said, not looking at all sorry.

"No, its ok, we're just hanging out," I replied with a smile. Lisa looked uncomfortable but returned the smile. Fang had all the food in front of him so I reached out to grab my soda. Lisa started making talk with everyone but when ever she would turn to me I'd turn into Fang the second and reply with one word sentences. I could tell that I was pissing her off. Whenever I saw Fang looking at me and was able to hold his stare for a couple of seconds, I could see amusement in his eyes. Lisa had stopped talking and I could tell that there was an uncomfortable silence, not that it bothered me, so I decided to talk.

"So, how did you guys, umm, encounter," I asked not really caring but caring at the same time.

"Oh we bumped into each other at the shoe section," I was about to yell 'why were you at the guy shoe section?!' but settled for shrugging.

"You do know that I missed you, right?" Lisa asked Fang. I was chocking on the soda I had just swallowed. Everyone looked over at me.

"Sorry, piece of ice," I said shaking the bottle.

"Did you miss me?" she went on, making Fang a pair of Bambi, like Angel except it didn't look good on her. You could so see that Fang was uncomfortable, I wanted to crack up but decided on helping him.

"Oh my God! Nick, we have to go pick up the kids," I exclaimed with sincerity.

Relief washed over him as he said, "Oh, right, well we have to go, bye."

He got up walked over to me and waited patiently while I hugged a startled Lisa and air kissed her on both cheeks and waved bye to Danny. I snickered silently as Fang and I walked away. I was surprised when I felt my arm being lightly tugged backwards.

"Oh, hey Danny," I said once I saw he was the one tugging.

"Umm, I forgot to ask you for your number," he said I was startled but I wrote down my cell phone number on a napkin that was nearby and gave it to him, feeling a little flabbergasted.

"Thanks," he said then waved bye.

Fang just looked at me a little of everything in his stare.

"We can leave now," I said but he didn't pay attention so I went on, "you can also say 'thank you oh great Max for saving my ungrateful butt from Lisa' or something along those lines."

"Whatever oh great Maxine," he said slightly shoving me with his shoulder.

We found the kids and flew back to our home.

* * *

**ok, so in the next chapter there is going to be a horror movie. and a whole deal of FAX**

**i already have the next 2 chapters but i wont post the next one until either tomorrow afternoon or until i get some reviews. which ever comes first. **


	3. Chapter 3

**so here's the 3rd chpt. hope u enjoy it. **

* * *

We were lounging lazily around the living room when Nudge surprised us by saying she had bought a horror movie for us to watch

We were lounging lazily around the living room when Nudge surprised us by saying she had bought a horror movie for us to watch. There were 'whatever's' and 'oks' and a 'can we each have our own popcorn bowl because Gazzy will probably eat it all?' So while Nudge was setting up the movie Iggy went to make us our own separate popcorn. When the popcorn was ready we dimmed the lights and started the movie.

"I hate you!" you could hear a teenager scream from her room then a slamming door.

I won't bore you with anymore dialogues, but I will tell you that the movie started getting good when the 'happy' family moved to a haunted house. The rebel teenager kept saying that she was seeing and hearing things but her 'excited about the new house' parents wouldn't believe her, then one night her parents were out with the little boy of theirs and the 'thing' messed the whole entire house up and scared the hell out of the teenager. The 'thing', it didn't show what it was, was apparently coming to her with a knife when I saw the clock. 12:39 AM.

"Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, off to sleep, now," I commanded. Gazzy complained, Nudge went off about how the movie was coming out really good, and apparently Angel was already asleep.

"I'm going to," said Iggy, stifling a yawn.

After they had gone Fang said, "Do you want me to stay," in a very quiet. I just shrugged intent on the movie. He just shrugged to, and got up to refill his popcorn bowl.

"Hey, will you refill my bowl while you're at it, pretty please?" I added with a smile, hey I was too lazy to get up. He just took it silently. He came back, gave it to me, then mumbled something about getting something to drink, and left.

I turned my attention back to the movie. It finally, _finally_, showed that the 'thing' was something sorta shaped like a human except that it wasn't wearing clothes because it had plain skin, nothing to be seen. The teenager ran into her bedroom and locked her door. Then she went into her bathroom to splash water onto her face to see if that would make 'it' go away. I chuckled silently to myself. She did that and turned around to go back into her bedroom when she saw through the crack made by the bathroom door that wasn't shut correctly that the 'thing' was crawling slowly on the ceiling towards her. Then smartness struck her, about time, and with her elbow she broke the window in her bathroom, jumped out, and ran into the field of corn beside her house, mistake number one. She ran and ran until she fell on her face. She got up when she heard a rustle of leaves behind her.

_Don't turn around, Don't turn around _I was thinking. She slowly started turning around, mistake number 2, when-

"Boo," I heard a voice above me say. I threw all my popcorn up and jumped about a foot in the air. All my popcorn got Fang, of course, square in the face and _I _hit him in the chin with the top of my head. When I came down I grabbed my head where it got hurt, hey I got him really hard. He came to flop down next to me, clutching his chin.

"Ouch," he said then chuckled lightly, "jumpy aren't we?"

I just moaned then said, "Help me pick up this popcorn."

While we picked up the popcorn we stole looks at the TV. The teen found out that behind her was just a squirrel, stupid squirrel, and then went back into the house very cautiously to find her parents there. Surprisingly nothing was damaged. They asked her why had she been out and she told them everything that had happened, they didn't believe her, typical, and grounded her thinking she was smoking something. A week later nothing had happened and they let her out to town. There she found a nice guy she made friends with him, she had a small crush on him, and about after a week invited him over to her house because her parents were out and she didn't want to be alone. He agreed and they left to her house. She discovered that he liked her too, and they were in a deep make out session, this made me feel a little uncomfortable having Fang next to me, when the 'thing', not caring that she had someone with her, made an appearance. 'It' made their lives a living Hell, gave the guy a couple of bad scratches and a broken arm from when the guy had tried to protect the girl, gave the girl a broken leg, and separated them a while later. I don't mean break up separate but have the girl alone and started hunting her down after her boyfriend made her leave him to take care of the monster. He hadn't come back and that was when the hunting started. She had a broken leg, so of course she was crawling, but boy did she crawl fast. The thing, enjoying her slowness, decided to go slow as well and torture her while at it. It got a little gruesome because the girl found out that throwing knifes, heavy-looking rocks, and a pitch fork at it could make it bleed, a lot. So the 'thing' slowed down, it got killed, she found out that her boyfriend was tied down in the basement with a couple of sharp looking knifes next to him. She untied him, he helped her back up the stairs because of her leg, how he did that with a broken arm totally made the movie a little fake, then when they got to the living room they saw that it was all clean, shocker there, so they decided to go look if the 'thing' was still in the backyard. When the guy went over to help her walk to the backyard she noticed that her leg was alright and that his arm wasn't broken, they still had the scratches but they were minor. When they went outback they couldn't find anything, if they did what would they do with it? Hmm? Well the movie ended the way all the movies end with the lead actor and actress kissing as the sun goes up. Ugh. The only good thing was the song.

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see _

_You're everything I know _

_That makes me believe _

_I'm not alone _

_I recognize the way you make me feel _

_It's hard to think that you might not be real_

_I sense it now, the waters getting deep _

_I try to wash the pain away from me _

_Away from me _

**Fang's POV **

_I looked over at Max. Her eyes were fluttering shut, she was probably sleepy. I leaned over and _shook her once, twice, three times, to see if she would wake up. All she did was mumble something about letting her sleep and leaving her alone. I leaned back onto the couch, closing my eyes. I could hear Max's gentle breathing fill the room. I opened my eyes and decided to take her to her own bed other wise she would wake up sore. I got up and started carrying Max over to her bedroom. Her head was leaning against my chest the whole way. I pushed the door open with my shoulder; thank God it was already half way open. I laid Max on her bed and sat down next to her. I stared into her beautiful face, how her facial muscles were relaxed and her body wasn't in a tense position like when on the run. I kissed Max goodnight on her forehead and was walking to the door when I heard-

"-ang," Max mumbled.

I thought of what she had said, she could've said bang, dang, or hang, maybe even Fang. I smirked at the last one. Why would she say my name, if she had, what was she dreaming? I walked over to her sleeping form. I brushed her hair away, behind her ear, and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Good night Maximum," I whispered into her ear, making her unconsciously smile.

**Max's POV **

_My eyes were fluttering shut, I was really sleepy, but was able to see Fang looking at me. He suddenly leaned over and _said, "You look beautiful sleeping." I looked up at him, bewildered.

"You also look beautiful when you are confused," his breath was mere centimeters from my face, making me dizzy. I looked up into his dark eyes. He leaned in and kissed me tenderly. My brain jerked awake. Part of me, part A, wanted me to pull away before this went totally wrong, but the other part, part B, wanted me to put my arms around his neck. It was a 35 to 65 thing; if you guessed part B being 65 then you're correct. Don't go anywhere because there is no place to claim you prize. I brought my arms around his neck bring him with me while I fell lightly, landing with my back on the couch. I chained my legs around his waist while he put his arms around _my_ waist. He was rolling us over when suddenly, THUMP, we rolled onto the floor. The fall hadn't broken us apart. His tongue gently probed at my sealed lips, I parted them to let him enter and explore. A while later my tongue was running along the bottom of his top teeth. I was getting really dizzy, not only from not breathing but because of the sweetness of his breath. I gently tugged at his hair, which my hands were now holding, and he left my lips and planted a kiss on my jaw, making me shiver from pleasure. He started leaving a trail of kisses down my neck, when he reached my collarbone he whispered, "Max," making me shiver again. I was pulling his lips back to mine when I felt them open as if to say something when suddenly I heard a bird chirp. I looked at Fang in shock. Suddenly I heard it again, but this time I found out where it was coming from, Fang. I groaned inward and shut my eyes, "Great, Bird Boy has finally turned into Bird Boy," I said sarcastically. Then I opened them, sunlight.

Oh stupid Max, stupid, stupid, stupid, I thought irritated with myself. This is the 3rd time you've had that same dream this week. Fang is friend, not _boy_- friend. I need some fresh air I thought.

I walked over to my window and threw it open. Stupid birds, I thought, glaring at them. I started shooing them away silently, Angel hated when I did this because they would last a while before coming back, this is why I was doing it _quietly _and with a blocked mind. I kept chanting the 'Fang is friend, not _boy_- friend' thing while I brushed my teeth. I was still thinking it while I changed and when I bumped into…Fang.

* * *

**so as i said hoped u enjoy it but now u have to enjoy after all the hard work i put in :). plz review. i'll probably post the next chpt. either tomorrow or the day after, i have to do some finishing touches on it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**ok, ugh i feel like a scratched disk saying ok, i always say ok, oh well. so it took me a little longer to get this chpt. on because i thought i had finished this chpt. but apparently i didnt, lol. i hope you like it. it was meant to have humour but i dont know if i achieved it. plz review at the end. **

* * *

"Hey," said his usual quiet self

"Hey," said his usual quiet self.

"Hey," I replied, screaming/thinking 'Fang is friend, not _boy_- friend' to myself.

"I just came to check on you," I looked at him confused. "And the birds, it's that I heard a window open and then the birds went dead quiet. I was just making sure you weren't beating their little heads on your desk like you did to Iggy," he said with a small grin.

I remember that day with great pleasure. I had been watching TV, a hilarious comedy show about a Mexican family, and Iggy wouldn't shut up so I raised the volume. He then started talking louder so I raised the volume again. He just talked even louder so I raised the volume _again. _Now, I had told Iggy to shut up so when he told me to make him I snapped, I must tell you that I hadn't slept so I was cranky. I chased him all around the house and even though he had longer legs I caught up to him. I tackled him down onto the ground and dragged him into my room. I started banging his head against my desk by the window and Gazzy was turning red from not being able to breathe from laughing. I was half way through when I heard shrieks and was instantly being forcefully tugged at but I was standing my ground. Fang wrapped his arms around me and was trying, unsuccessfully I might add, to pin me against the wall. You might be wondering why the rest of the flock had waited 'til now to help Iggy, well the answer is very simple, they hadn't been home, and when they arrived they heard screaming coming from my room and instantly came in. After a while they figured a successful way to take Iggy's head away from me. Angel and Nudge were pulling Iggy's head away from me, I bet it hurt being tugged at from two different directions while having your head banged on a desk, and Fang, as I had said, was trying to pin me against the wall. When Iggy was out of my reach they locked me in my room with Fang there to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. Iggy was in the kitchen with ice on his head. Gazzy was telling him the story over and over and about after the 25th time Iggy found it funny and forgave me. I wouldn't really cared if he hadn't because hey, no blood, no fowl and that will teach you to mess with Maximum Ride. Well maybe I would've cared, just a little, but only because he had some big bruises.

I was snapped out of my own little world by Fang's waving arm.

"Remembering that day?" he asked with a grin.

"With joy," I answered, grinning evilly, looking him right in the eyes. He looked back down at me and I instantly felt myself blush, boiling hot.

"Umm, I'm going to go get breakfast," I said, walking away as fast as possible.

I started eating the eggs that Iggy had made while thinking about the dream.

'Stupid Max, you've got to stop having those dreams, no mo-'

'Good morning Max!' Angel thought to me. 'What dreams?' she thought to me a second later.

'Oh cr-' I was half way through the word when I decided better and blocked my mind.

After that Angel started sending me quizzical looks. I just looked down and ate my breakfast silently.

'Yay,' I thought to myself. 'Breakfast is almost over the-'

"Hey Max, you're being awfully quiet, what are you thinking about?" asked Nudge, my very unhelpful motor mouth.

"Huh, oh, uh," I needed something quick then it came to me. "I'm just enjoying the eggs my good friend Iggy here made." I said mentally patting my back while I patted Iggy's. The thing was, Iggy was swallowing and I may have patted him a little too hard- by accident, I swear- so suddenly he started choking. I suddenly yelped and went to pat Iggy on his back. Everyone apparently thought it had been funny, then somehow, Nudge started choking, Angel and Gazzy were on the floor, holding their sides of how hard they were laughing, and Fang was snickering loudly. I of course, was the only one trying to help, so I got Iggy a glass of water but when he tried drinking it, it snorted out his nose. Now Nudge was choking even harder and turning red, Angel, Gazzy, and now Fang were rolling on the floor laughing, and Iggy was being patted really hard on the back by me. After a while I finally got Iggy and Nudge, who both had tears on their faces, to stop choking, Angel and Gazzy had tears streaming down their faces and would occasionally burst out laughing whenever Angel would play the occasion again in their heads, and Fang retreated into his usual self, snickering at me whenever he remembered and with a smile on his lips. I was flustered and sweating of how hard I had tried to help my choking flock. What would they ever do without me? Later that day the flock was back to normal, acting all lazy. Iggy had gotten thirsty and yelled, "Max, you need to go for groceries!" from the fridge.

"Ok" I yelled back, guilt drenching my voice. Fang snickered lightly besides me. I just punched him in the arm and he looked at me amused. I groaned and left for my room.

"Be careful Fang, if you get her too angry she might do to you what she did to me," said Iggy playfully.

"Which one, the head banging, the egg choking, or both?" he asked all serious like making it really funny.

"If you're lucky, only one, but watch your back," Iggy warned.

"If I were you I would go make truce now before she comes out with something more dangerous," Iggy went on.

"You're right. If I'm not back in 15 minutes don't go in that room, you might find something totally gruesome, considering what we watched last night, and evacuate the building, got that?" he asked in an official tone.

There were many 'yes sir!' but Angel's sweet voice was heard over it. "Fang, haven't you ever thought that you and Max may be the two lead characters of that horror movie? You two are perfect for each other!" she exclaimed. There was a clearing of the throat, obviously from Fang, and a "Yeah, right," from Gazzy. "Well, you know the drill," I heard Fang say.

I heard footsteps walk down the hall as I went through all my thoughts. Guys were so immature, I mean come on. My head was hurting from trying not to laugh while he and Nudge were choking to their deaths and from trying to help them from choking to their deaths. I sat on my bed, pondering. Why did boys have to be such immature, disgusting, idi-

"Max, can I come in?" I didn't answer: instead I laid down on my bed and pretended to sleep, knowing full well that he would come in in 3..2..1. He peeked in and saw my supposedly sleeping figure. I knew that he wouldn't believe that I was asleep, but he stuck his head out, shut the door, went down the hall, and announced, "she's asleep." There were several loud whooshes of air. Seriously, the flock could be so dramatic at times. I knew Fang had just gone along with me pretending to sleep so I could get some time, and for that I think I was thankful. I think. I don't know.

I took out my Ipod and started going through the play list. Hmm… Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance sounded good.

_Yeah I know _

_That I can't make you stay_

_But where's your heart _

_But where's your heart _

_But where's you _

_And I know _

_There's nothing I can say _

_To change that part_

_To change that part _

_To change _

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the pillow.

_So many bright lights to cast a shadow _

_But can I speak _

_Well is it hard understanding _

_I'm incomplete _

_A life that's so demanding _

_I get so weak _

_A love that's so demanding _

_I can't speak _

Hmm… the song reminded me of something, but what?

_I'm not afraid to keep on living_

_I'm not afraid to walk this world alone _

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven _

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home _

Oh yeah, me!

_Can you see _

_My eyes are shining bright _

_Cause I'm out here on the other side_

_Of a jet black hotel mirror _

_And I'm so weak _

_Is it hard understanding _

_I'm incomplete _

_A love that's so demanding _

_I get weak _

_I am not afraid to keep on living _

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven _

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_I am not afraid to keep on living _

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven _

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

Hmm… I'm not afraid to walk this world alone. But I do want to have my flock with me.

_These bright lights have always blinded me_

_These bright lights have always blinded me_

_I see you lying next to me _

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid _

_Asleep or dead _

_Cause I see you lying next to me _

_With words I thought I'd never speak _

_Awake and unafraid _

_Asleep or dead _

_Cause I see you lying next to me _

_With words I thought I'd never speak _

_Awake and unafraid _

_Asleep or dead _

_Cause I see you lying next to me _

_With words I thought I'd never speak _

_Awake and unafraid _

_Asleep or dead _

_I am not afraid to keep living _

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven _

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_I am not afraid to keep living _

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven _

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_I am not afraid to keep living _

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven _

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

Again I fell asleep listening to the song.

* * *

**ok, so i have most of the next one or two chpts. forming in my mind. they will probably be posted maybe the day after tomorrow or after that since my best work comes at night while i'm lying in bed waiting for sleep. seriously. dont laugh. umm, the song at the end as you may have noticed is Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance. i luv that group. i wanted to write more stuff in between the song but nothing would come. when she wakes up she wont bump into Fang (sorry) she bumps into him to much. there's supposed to be more comedy in the next chpt. but you'll have to wait and see. **

P.S. i'm sorry i forgot to write this until now for all of you that have read it before now. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, umm, this chapter wasn't really meant to be published (at least published over the internet) at the bottom i'll write more about it. i'm sorry i didnt post this earlier, there was just a miscommunication with my sisters about the internet and everyone thought we didnt have internet. long story short in the end we found out we still had internet. lol. plz enjoy. **

* * *

When you wake up in the late afternoons do you ever feel like pudding, really disoriented, confused

When you wake up in the late afternoons do you ever feel like pudding, really disoriented, confused? Well that's how I felt when I woke up around 7 PM that same afternoon. I had gone to the bathroom, splashed water on my face and still I looked drowsy.

_I should go back to bed I thought_

But when I lay down again I suddenly felt adrenaline rush through my veins, making sleep impossible. I got up on my feet and like it had come the adrenaline was gone. Oh, well I was already up, and I was really hungry, so I walked out my bedroom. I was in my own train of thought, wondering if I could take cooking lessons from my Mom when I almost tripped over Angel.

"Hello, Max. Did you sleep well?" Angel asked, looking up from tying her shoe.

I just nodded and picked her up. I carried her to the kitchen and set her down on a stool next to the kitchen island thing. I sat down to when I noticed that not only was I hungry but thirsty too. I started going through the fridge looking for the juice pouch thingies. **(A/n: sorta like a Capri Sun juice, if you know what that is.)**

"What are you looking for Max?" Angel asked, removing a stain from her shoes with her thumb.

"Those juices that come in a bag," I responded, moving aside a couple of plastic containers with left over food in them.

"Ooh, can you get me one too," asked Angel.

"Sure, just let me find them," I said, my head in the freezer.

"Did you check behind the vegetables?" Angel asked.

"Why would they be behind the vegetables?" I asked, and then started looking behind the vegetables.

"Because Iggy and Gassy wanted to try them out with their bombs, they said that there was something in them that was used in explosives," Angel said very casually. **(A/n: there's nothing in them that is used in bombs. At least I don't think so.)**

"What?" I was going to wring Iggy's and Gash's neck for telling Angel that.

"That's what they said," she continued.

"They probably just said that because they wanted them all for themselves, you know how fast they go," I said, but I was going to check that bomb thing with them. They probably were still hiding bombs from me. Last time I raided there room I found a couple bombs but I think that they left some unprotected to fool me and hid the others _very_ well. Finally I found the juice box, and yes it was behind the vegetables. I tossed one at Angel; she beamed proudly at me when she caught it. She got the straw, stuck in the hole for it, and drank. The thing it _my_ straw didn't want to go in the hole.

'_Stupid straw why won't you go in?'_ I was thinking when suddenly I felt the hairs on my neck go up. Uh-oh.

A voice right above me a dark and quiet voice chuckled and said, "Straw doesn't wan-"

When right at that moment the straw went in and started spewing juice at us both because of my death grip on it. I heard a low intake of breath above me while I just yelped out of surprise. It was a while before the little pouch either didn't have enough juice to squirt or until there was no more pressure, I don't know which, and finally stop getting us wet. I opened my closed eyes and saw Fang heading for the napkin holder, grab a napkin, and start drying his face with it. I grabbed the towel used for drying dishes, we didn't use it though, and dabbed at my face.

'_Stupid Fang, why does he have to look so hot drying his face?' _I thought when suddenly I heard a giggle.

**Fang POV **

'_Oh great, now I'm all sticky. Why did Max have to get me all wet? Look at her, she looks so adorable dabbing at herself, and that light, it's just making her features look even better' _I was going to scold myself for thinking of her like that when I heard a giggle come from Angel.

I looked her in the eye and thought_ 'Don't tell her any of this'_ before I blocked my mind. I very casually put a finger to my lips then made a slicing motion to my throat. I really hoped she didn't tell Max.

I was leaving the kitchen when Angel thought to me, '_OK, but you two are crazy about each other, oops.' _Then she ran off to the protection of the flock.

**Max POV**

'_Oh no'_ I privately thought as I looked at Angel, '_Angel, don't tell him. Please, I'll do whatever you want,' _I thought to her as I continued to dab at my shirt, '_And please stop getting in my head,' _I continued. _'OK, but you two are crazy about each other, oops,' _then she ran off into the living room.

I felt really sticky so instead of going to Angel to see what she meant I went into my room, went through my clothes, searching for my pajamas. After I had taken a shower I laid down in bed and fell asleep, listening to the steady rhythm of a shower being used in another room. That night I had no weird dreams.

I got up around noon or so. I hated waking up early if I didn't have to. As I served myself cereal I noticed that Iggy hadn't made breakfast. As I looked around the kitchen for him Fang said, "They went to the groceries store, since you didn't," he replied to my unanswered question. _That's weird_ I thought_ Iggy usually hates going to stores_

Iggy and Gazzy got back about an hour later, nothing terribly exciting happened. I just squashed a couple of bugs that were bothering Angel in the backyard, hear Nudge talk about this book that was supposed to be really popular right now and that Iggy had bought at her request. Though about an hour later there was an odd silence. I noticed it as I walked down the hallway. As I kept walking I saw Nudge's door closed and a sign that read 'Do Not Disturb. Reading In Process!' Oh my God, Nudge+ReadingSilence. Why hadn't I thought of that before, otherwise I would have brought and entire library with me to shut Nudge up. As I kept walking Fang stopped me to ask me if I didn't notice anything different, all I said was to read the sign on Nudge's door. After he read it comprehension dawned on his face.

So I went into my room, played on the computer for a while, listened to music for another, played some more on the computer, came to the conclusion that I was going to learn how to play the guitar because I was bored out my mind, ordered an electric guitar online with the limitless-amount-of-cash Ride card, when Iggy called that dinner was ready. We ate, choked on the smell Gazzy was emitting, and sat down to watch some TV. There was nothing good on so we played this game **(A/n: I'm sorry I don't know the name of the game in English, but in Spanish it's called 'La Gallinita Siega', it's really fun) **where one of the members of the game had to have their eyes bandaged so he couldn't peek, Iggy didn't have to follow this rule, then he/she would be spun around so that they got disoriented, then he/she would have to tag the other people playing. The people had to be quiet so that they didn't get tagged. Ella taught me how to play, and trust me I never thought that watching someone with their eyes shut closed tripping over furniture would be so much fun. Iggy rocked at this game since he never tripped and had excellent hearing. Gazzy would say random stuff trying to make us laugh so he'd know where we were. Sometimes I would throw stuff around to distract someone from finding me and I may have hit a couple people a couple times. After a while there was a ring, it was my cell phone.

"Hold on," I yelled and went to go answer it. It was Danny. We talked about stuff and in the end I hung up to a very sad-but-trying-to-hide-it Danny.

I went back into the living room thinking about what Danny had asked me.

"A date!?" Angel shrieked from her hiding place.

"Gotcha!" Gazzy, who was clearly it, exclaimed, tagging Angel.

"Who's Danny?" Angel went on reading my thoughts, completely ignoring Gazzy.

"Oh man, I was only able to get a part saying he was at the mall before she blocked her mind," Angle informed Nudge, "Hold on, I'll check Fang's mind," she went on. **(A/n: Fang isn't in the room)**

She got this blank look in her eyes as she looked through his memory, oblivious to the fact that I had told her not to. When she got back to herself she mentally explained everything to Nudge. Since none of them paid any attention to me and kept giggling at something I didn't know, I just stormed off into my room. It was already late so I guess everyone took the hint that me angrily stomping my way into my bedroom, muttering stuff about girls and their stupid giggling meant that the game had ended.

I woke up with a sudden jolt, thinking: _energy drink._

Now I knew why Iggy and Gazzy had gone to the food store alone, they had bought energy drinks. Ugh, I had specifically told them that they weren't aloud to have energy drinks after Nudge had had one. It was so crazy, she was littering running in the hallway and jumping onto the walls, she was talking more that usual, she was jumping all the time, her eyes were all twitchy like, her hands were swinging non-stop, she'd make her head go from side to side, and she had only had a sip.

I searched that whole kitchen area when I was looking up in frustration that I noticed that a screw in the air vent wasn't properly screwed on. Jack pot, I thought. I grabbed a chair and started unscrewing it with my fingers. After a while I finally got it off. I got my hand through it and searched around, sure enough there it was. **(A/n: just so you know the energy drink is Monster)** Somehow it was still cold. I was about to throw it away when I suddenly opened it and drank some.

At that moment random thoughts were going through my head. _This blue on the kitchen is fading. That tile needs a bit of polishing. Ooh, that sky looks really pretty, I wonder if there's any chocolate around. My butt feels big in these jeans. _And a bunch of other random stuff. Also, I noticed, I was jumping on the balls of my feet. I started skipping around the house singing 'Man Eater' by Nelly Furtado; I had heard it when I was in Ella's room. If you looked outside the window you could see the sun slowly starting to rise, so I did something I would have hated someone to do to me at four in the morning. I went into one room, yelled 'Good morning Mr. Sun Shine!' at the top of my lungs, giggled, then went on to the next room. When I was done and after some grunting from the still asleep flock members, I grabbed the energy drink bottle, headed outside, and sat on the edge of the cliff.

I was very high, trust me I should know, when I suddenly thought '_hmm, I've never gone sky diving. Have you ever gone sky diving Mr. Can'_ I think the can responded by glinting in the still slowly rising sun. _'Of course not'_ I thought with a grin, _'would you like to go now?' _he glinted again. I giggled and threw him over, some of the energy drink that was left over dispersed in the air **(A/n: I'm not sure if that's right). **_'Here I come Mr. Can,' _I thought as I got up and dived. It was really peaceful, having the air rush by, dragging your train of thought with it. I was giggling again for nothing and poured on my super sonic speed and when I saw the ground looming dangerously closer I stopped the super sonic speed and slowly brought my wings out, not only slowing me down but making me float, when I heard my name called from _way_ above my head, all the way on the ledge of the cliff.

I heard someone swear then someone ask what's wrong. After the person who had sworn explained the situation they both followed my example of diving, snapping wings out, and landing but unlike me they didn't float, _boring_ I thought.

"Max, what were you _doing_?" a guy with black boxers and a black t-shirt put on the wrong way, as if in a hurry, asked. Fang, I thought giddily but instantly became sleepy.

"Huh?" I said with a drowsy expression on my face.

"Oh no," groaned a guy who was crouching over something small, black, and with green 'm' on it. The Monster. "Fang, she drank the Monster!" Iggy yelled.

"What?" he yelled in disbelief.

"You should smile more, your white teeth would look awesome against your dark skin and black attire," I said with a giggle.

"She's lost it," I heard Iggy say under his breath while Fang ran his fingers through his hair trying to figure out what he should do.

"Ha-ha, your hair is all funny-like," I said pointing at his hair. Fang just groaned. I was walking forward to ruffle it some more when I staggered, having Fang catch me.

"She's getting really sleepy," Fang said to Iggy. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wanted to yell that 'she' is called Max.

"Come on, help me with her," Fang called to Iggy.

Iggy snorted before saying, "Are you kidding our wings will probably beat against each others, stop flapping, and then we'll fall and probably die or something. No thank you, you carry her because if you don't remember I'm blind and-"

"All right," he replied irritated, glancing anxiously at me.

"OK Max, umm, I'm gonna fly you up the cliff, umm, put your arms around my neck for extra support and I'll pick you up," he said in a hushed tone. I did as I was told without fighting about it, earning me a surprised look, and was instantly swept off the ground. Iggy snickered over from where he was and when Fang struck out his wings he whacked Iggy on the head before launching off into the air. I put my head against his chest. After a couple of seconds I fell asleep.

**Fang POV**

I felt Max's head rest against me and knew that she was asleep. The kids rushed towards me as soon as I had landed, asking if she was OK. After reassuring them that she was just asleep they all left to do their own stuff, though glancing at Max every now and then. I settled Max in her bedroom and watched her for a little while when she woke up.

"Hey," she said, I just nodded at her.

"So, umm," she went on, I noticed that she was swaying slightly.

"Max, what the hell were you thinking not sharing that drink," I said in a playful tone.

"Well, you were asleep and if I woke you up you would have been mad," she defended herself by saying.

"Yeah, but you still had the guts to go shouting 'Good morning Mr. Sun Shine' around four in the morning," I said, "and if I'm not mistaking you were singing that song Ella was blasting through her stereo the other day," I finished with a grin.

She blushed furiously before muttering, "Did not."

"Anyway, don't do it again. The kids got really scared, they thought that you were committing suicide," I said looking down. I sneaked a peek at Max and saw shock written all over her face.

"I won't," she said quietly.

"'k," I said walking out her room. Then I remembered something.

"Hey Max, Mr. Can says hi," I said holding back a laugh.

"What," she asked me.

"Five words. Energy drinks are like valium," I said with a grin, her eyes went wide in curiosity and possibly embarrassment.

I went out her room and chuckled in the hallway when I heard her call my name, wanting an explanation.

* * *

**ok, so as i had say i'll explain now why the chpt. wasnt meant to be written but whats going to happen in the next chpt. is why it was written. i 'll write why it was written at the bottom of the next chpt. otherwise i would spoil it. sorry. remember to review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, just to warn you this chpt. may contain swear. never mind it does contain a couple more swear words than the other chpts. but i still hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

So I tried to remember what had happened but I couldn't remember anything past me diving off the ledge

So I tried to remember what had happened but I couldn't remember anything past me diving off the ledge.

Nothing terribly exciting happened the rest of the week. Soon the flock forgot about it. On the weekend we needed more groceries and I didn't want Iggy going for them just incase he bought another energy drink and Fang was off teaching Gazzy a couple of moves he had learned from the hawks so instead I went. I said 'later I'm going to the grocery store' to the girls, they were in the living watching some TV show about girls throwing fits, spilling tears, making their parents feel guilty, then getting her what she wanted.

Later that day at the grocery store…

I was walking to the check out line when my cell phone started ringing.

"Hey Ange," I said.

"Max can you please get some ice cream," she pleaded.

"No, what about the one at home?"

"I don't like the flavor."

"Too bad, I'm not getting a new one."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Fine," seriously sometimes I'm such a push over. After I got the ice cream I checked out and started flying home. When I arrived there was a note on the table.

_Max, _

_We went to try out the moves Fang taught Gazzy. Be back later. _

_ The flock_

Fine, leave me to put away the groceries, I thought with a grunt. After all the groceries were put away I had nothing to do so I put that movie that Nudge had bought at the mall. I skipped all the beginning and stopped it at a part where she was being chased through the house.

She was running through the hall and things were shattering everywhere. She had run in a closet at the end of the hall locked and I was mentally screaming at her that that was the stupidest thing she could've done. She was holding the door knob when suddenly the door was being shaken violently and my cell phone vibrated. I yelped but then calmed down. It was a text. Probably the flock telling me that they were on their way or that they wanted me to go to them.

_Max_

Hmm… that was short. It vibrated again.

_I'm outside, I'm coming in_

OK… so they were already here. I hadn't heard anything.

_I've got a knife _

What the…why would they have a knife.

_I'm your worst nightmare…I'm stalking you. _

This was probably a prank that they were playing on me. Very funny.

My phone suddenly rang. I checked the caller ID. Private.

I opened ready to yell at them that it hadn't worked when I heard breathing coming from the other line. It was a deep voice from a man that was probably in his 40's, this was serious I thought, no one in the flock sounded like that and Gazzy still hadn't mastered his mimicking skills to the max. I heard the front door creak open, then a couple of heavy steps. I lightly jumped up from the couch and very quietly ran into the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

"You can run but you can't hide," whispered the voice that had been on the phone.

"Try to catch me," I snarled. There was no way of that happening. I ran into my room ready to throw myself out the window but when I turned around the wall was blank. Well not exactly blank. There were posters of things exploding, bombs, and a bunch of punk rock bands. This was Iggy's room. Iggy's room didn't have a window. Crap I thought. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Double crap. Then I remembered something, Iggy always left his phone on his night stand because he always forgot to bring it with him since he didn't use it. I quickly went to his nightstand and sure enough there it was. I quickly started dialing Fang's number. On the first ring there were footsteps only a foot away from the door. It was on its second ring when the door knob was turned. Third ring and suddenly I felt my neck being pulled backwards. I dropped the phone on the bed, hoping that the flock could hear what was going on. My hopes were quickly diminished when a hand picked up the phone and hung it up.

I was about to run when the person yanked my hair back, twisting me to face him. As I had said the person was around their 40's but he looked older. He had scars all over his face: one of his eyes was half closed with a scar coming out from the eye lid. His mouth was set like a lopsided gash, yellow teeth being framed by his lips. He had warts all over his face and his nose was probably the worst of his whole face. It was missing a chunk from the left nostril.

"Hello Maximum," he breathed in my face. I wanted to recoil from the stench but his tight grip wouldn't let me.

"Nice to finally meet you in person," oh my God I felt like I was going to faint from the smell.

"You know," he said lightly stroking my cheek making me shiver, "they've sent a couple other people to try to get you, but they've all failed. You've been lucky to have your flock with you: there were orders that you could not be attacked if the flock was with you. They didn't want any chances of your escape: otherwise you'd be on guard."

"I've been watching you for a while now, and I must admit it was kind of hard to get you on your own, it's as if the flock was your very shadow," he said as he played with my hair. Great now I would have to chemically burn the ends of it. Hey, even though I was in a danger that I would very likely get out of I still had my sarcasm with me.

He went on, "I never had a prey that was so hard to catch, but of course all my prey weren't mutants freaks," he said thoughtful, "of course I did have to get rid of military officials that were under so much protection I thought it was rather silly after I snuck in, and there was that one guy who had so much muscles that he had to get his own custom clothing to fit him," he chuckled at the thought.

"Of course that just made it more fun to kill. Most of my prey gets killed within ten minutes: it's much more enthusiastic when they actually fight back," again he stroked my cheek, "only one ever escaped me. But she ran away and I stalked her. I caught her the next day at night, made her life a living hell during the morning and afternoon, she kept glancing over her shoulder and would jump at the slightest noise. At night she had made a smart choice and gone to a night club. It was all noisy and crowded, I would stand out easily too. I decided to go out back and wait for her. Just as I thought, somewhere around two in the morning, she snuck out the alley way and that's when I caught her. That was the first person Kelly ever helped me kill," he said glancing down at the dangerous looking sword at his waist. He let go of my hair but had a hand grabbing my wrist, he used the freed hand to take out 'Kelly' and brought it up to eye level so we both could get a very clear view of it. Crap, I thought, I had stayed quiet all through his story because I was thinking of a way to get out of his grip but know that he had the knife out, my plan had gone to the trash. Quickly I started coming up with a new plan.

"Plan gone to waste? I can see it in your eyes," OK this guy was officially creeping me out.

"You know you need a new hobby, like see that over there," I pointed over my shoulder and just as I thought I got him off guard.

I took advantage and kicked him in between the legs in his manly part and he doubled over, perfect. With my free hand I punched him in the stomach a couple times and kicked him in the shins. I stopped to breathe when he suddenly gasped and looked at the doorway, I swiveled my head to look at what had happened. That was my mistake. I suddenly felt my forehead being hit violently with something, probably the knife's hilt, felt something wet dripping on my head, and a moan escaped my lips. Hearing this brought a smile to his lopsided lips.

He tackled me down to the ground and an 'oomph' was all I made. He got up and started kicking me in the ribs, I tried to not to cry out in pain, he seemed to enjoy it less, he started kicking me harder. I tried distracting myself by looking at Iggy's cell phone. Then I thought of something. When his leg came in to kick me again I suddenly grabbed it and twisted it, throwing him off balance which made him land with a thump. I quickly grabbed Iggy's cell phone and thanked God that Fang's number was in speed dial as I pressed the number 2 and started calling. He answered on the first ring.

"Fang help!" was all I was able to yell before the phone was taken away from me. The person threw it against the wall but from what I could see the phone still had the line open. I felt bad for the flock: they were going to have to hear me scream.

"You bitch!" he kicked me so hard in the ribs I think a few of them broke. "You called for help, now I'm gonna make it even worse."

He walked over to the phone and apparently seeing that the call was still on, he got an idea.

"All you can do is hear her scream in pain, because if you come to her aid she'll die an even more slow and painful death than planned," he said in a quiet voice.

I could hear some really inappropriate swearing from the other line and all I did was hope that Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were covering their ears. I had to talk to Fang and know where he learned that stuff.

He leaned down yanked me by the hair to the nearest wall. With the cell phone in hand he started thrusting my head against the wall. I did my best not to make noise but a couple times I moaned. Since I wasn't yelling in pain the guy got angry, grabbing my leg he started bending it in a way that legs weren't meant to bend. He got the cell phone near me while I scream in agony. Again more swear words from the other line. He stopped to say something that sounded like 'such language' so I took advantage that the guy was not protecting himself to punch him square in the nose. I knocked him over and was going to start kicking him but when I tried to get up my leg gave in and I fell. When I fell I noticed the huge ceramic bomb figurine that Angel had gotten Iggy for Christmas was next to the table lamp next to his bed. I crawled as fast as I could towards it, all I had to do now was stretch my hand out towards it and grab when suddenly my foot was being tugged backwards. I fell on my stomach narrowly missing hitting my head on the little table. I was being dragged backwards but I stood my ground, I kicked him with my other foot and he let go for a short moment. That short moment was enough though. I extended my hand and grabbed the bomb figure. I quickly hid it underneath my hair and let him pull me back, struggling slightly though so he wouldn't suspect a thing. Once I was an arms length away I got the bomb figure and smashed it on his head as hard as I could. It shattered into a million different pieces, when I broke it two pieces stayed in my hands, cutting into them, but I didn't care because the guy looked at me in shock and dropped to the floor unconscious. I took the cell phone with me and crawled out of the room, only stopping to lock the door from the other side. If anyone came into the house they'd see a trail of handprints in blood, it would have to be cleaned up. I quickly went into my room. I sigh of relief came from me when I saw the huge window. I locked my room door and hobbled over to the window. I snapped out my wings very careful not to knock something over.

_Stupid window_ I thought as I tried to open_ I don't open you in two weeks and you get all rusty like._

Suddenly I heard footsteps outside my door. Then my door fell. The guy looked up at me and grinned evilly. Without thinking I shattered the window with my elbow, then I used my hand to protect my eyes from the falling glass. I turned around and saw that the person was stunned at what I had just done, I smiled at him and waved goodbye. I was jumping out the window when I felt one of my wings being pulled back very hard. I cried out in pain as I felt the pain coming from the wing and as I hit my waist on the low wall where the window was in. He pulled me back in and laid me on the ground where I was writhing in pain. I heard his footsteps then my wing felt as if there were a load of freaking bricks on it.

"Oops, sorry am I stepping on your wing?" his voice was dripping sarcasm.

"Sorry I didn't mean to step on it like this," he said the last part with force as he brought one foot up and down again with as much force as he could muster.

"Aaah!" was all I could do or scream.

I was breathing heavily when he knelt down besides me, I was glad he wasn't on my wing any more, and said, "Good night Maximum Ride," as soon as the words had left his mouth my head was in pain, he probably hit me on the back of the head with 'Kelly'. I faintly felt my arm being cut and blood squeezed out when everything went dark.

* * *

**OK, I feel really bad for Max, all that pain. Umm… just so you know the flock is hours away from the house that's why no one has come to Max's aid. as i had said the other chpt. was made because i didnt want Max to be kidnapped and be on a bad note with some of the flock members.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**alright, i have finished the 7th chpt. of the story and here it is. i hope you like it and plz keep reviewing. **

* * *

I awoke because my bed was all stiff-like

I awoke because my bed was all stiff-like. Also, because I was in pain, a whole deal of pain. I didn't remember going to be in agony. I rubbed my eyes with my hands, only to have my hands start burning. I looked down at them and saw that the palms of my hands' were all cut up. That's when everything dawned on my, why I was sleeping on a paper-thin mattress, why my wings were hurting like hell, why my leg and a couple of ribs felt broken. I, Maximum Ride was kidnapped.

**Fang POV **

Ugh, why did we have to go far away to the mountains instead of the canyon where we lived at? Now we had to fly about an hour and a half while Max was probably being tortured to death. I didn't want to imagine what they could do to her in that much time.

_Fang it's probably OK, Max is an awesome fighter _Angel thought to me.

The truth is that I hadn't told them everything I had heard over the phone. I had told them that Max was at home when she was attacked. I hadn't told them that she was screaming in agony just that she was fighting and trying to keep them off. We had set off flying as fast as we could but still that wasn't fast enough.

An hour later…

We arrived at the house: even from outside we could see some damage. We all ran towards the already open door. We called out Max's name, no answer. We called it again, still no answer. We walked in and went to the living room. It looked exactly the same. We went on to the kitchen.

"Iggy, check that all the knives are there," I said under my breath, no wanting the kids to hear.

"Yup," he said once he had counted them.

"OK, go to each of your rooms and check for anything suspicious except for you Angel and Nudge. Angel will you go with Iggy, Nudge check Max's room," I ordered them. I walked towards my room and once I was in I heard two shrieks. I ran out my room to see what the matter was.

"Fang, Fang, come here!" Angel called at me.

I ran towards the door to Iggy's room not looking anywhere but straight ahead. When I got there Iggy was crouching down stroking something with his fingers and Angel was staring at the ground. There on the ground were many ceramic pieces and handprints, in blood. Suddenly Nudge came in and tugged at me to see what she had found. I went to Max's room only to see more blood, some feathers bended in odd directions, a broken window, and on the wall a message, in blood.

_Don't look for her _

"Fang what do we do now?" Angel asked in a small voice.

"I don't know Angel, I don't know," I said stroking her hair.

We decided that it wasn't safe to stay at that house that night so we left to the city to sleep in a hotel.

I had about three hundred dollars and was going to get us two separate rooms when the girls said that they were scared and decided to get us one big room with three beds. Angel and Nudge slept on one, Iggy was too big to share so he got his own, Gazzy got his own too, I slept, well stared, at the ceiling all night long from the sofa.

We woke up around eight in the morning and set off back to the house. We decided that we needed to clean up the mess and set to it. Apparently there was only damage in Iggy's room, the hallway, and Max's room. Nudge said that the window in Max's room would have to be replaced. After that was done we didn't know what to do.

"Fang how 'bout we go looking for her," Angel implied.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking but I don't know where to look," I told her.

"We can try around here," Gazzy offered.

"OK, if you guys are up for it we'll go have a look," I told everyone.

All of them wanted to come and we spit into two teams. Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy went one way while Angel, Total, and I went the other way.

"Fang, do you think they're doing anything bad to her?" Angel asked quietly.

"I don't know," I said, "but they probably aren't. Why would they hurt the great Maximum Ride," I finished with a smile.

We flew all over the canyon but found nothing except an abandoned shack which was completely empty. The sky was now engulfed in darkness and even though we could see in the dark the kids needed rest. Not only that but really strong winds were blowing.

I had put Angel to sleep and while walking down the hallway I could faintly hear Iggy ask Gazzy something. It sounded like he was asking if he could sleep on Gazzy's bedroom floor since he didn't want to sleep in a room that had had blood of who knows what. After Gazzy's voice responded that he could an ominous silence fell over the house. I went in my room and deciding that it wouldn't be healthy to not sleep another night so I let the silence be replaced by quiet music and fell asleep to that.

**Max POV **

My conclusion was made true when a door opened and in walked the man who was responsible for all my late misfortune. I decided to name him Mr. Misfortunate. I grinned in my mind.

"Nice to finally have you awake," he said.

"Yeah, I needed my beauty sleep," I said flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"Yeah, well while you were having your _beauty sleep_," he sneered at the word," two little friends and a dog came to visit you. But of course you were sleeping so I didn't greet them. They just left."

I stared at him in shock but quickly recomposed myself.

"Yeah well, they'll visit again," then I yawned. "You know, I think I'll go back to sleep, your presence is boring me out of my mind, you know where the door is," then I dismissed him with a wave of my hand.

He bawled up his fist and went red in the face in anger. "You don't tell me what to do!" he yelled, spit was flying everywhere.

"Dude can you like stop spitting," I said dragging my hand across my forehead.

He walked up to me and grabbed my hair making me face him, "Keep talking if you want a bruise on your pretty little face," he said stroking my cheek.

"Eeewww! Hey, now I'm gonna have to burn that piece of skin and have it scientifically grown," I said sarcastically. I felt my cheek sting and then I realized that he had slapped me.

"You slapped me," I shrieked in outrage. I was going to slap him but thought better about it. I spit in his face. I instantly felt myself being thrown against the wall. He stalked out of the room to go wash his face.

I curled up on the mattress and stared up at the ceiling thinking of how to get out of this hell.

**Fang POV **

A week has passed and still no Max. I tried to do my best to keep the flock from worrying, I didn't have to do much since they were all retreating into themselves. Max had to come home, fast.

I had done everything I could think of. We kept searching, I tried to see if Angel could communicate with thoughts to Max, and I even got Jeb to try and track her down. Dr. Martinez found out about Max's absence when she came to drop off an electric guitar Max had _apparently_ bought over the internet and had been dropped off at her house. I was surprised that she didn't want to call the police when she found out about the situation. Probably knew that there were going to be a lot of explanations to be made.

**Max POV **

I felt that if I didn't get out of here I'd go insane or die from the brutal treatments I was getting. I'll fight back, I'll fight back I always thought as soon as I heard the doorknob twist. I did want to fight back but the problem was that the Mr. Misfortune always shot a tranquilizer from a safe distance at me and waited for me to get drowsy to beat me, so it was no surprise that he did that today too. Today was no difference from the other days. Got punched in the stomach, head banged against a knee, kicked in the ribs, and a bunch of other cruel things to hard for me to mention let alone think. Today though, he didn't stop once the tranquilizer wore off. I felt his hands creep up my shirt and I instantly knew what he was going to do. Since the tranquilizer wasn't on anymore I was able to punch him in the nose.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, I'm doing what I've dreamed of doing whenever I saw you sleep when you were back at your house with the rest of the flock," I was instantly grossed out by the fact that he had watched to me sleep, I also decided that I would get that window dark, heavy, and thick curtains. I was brought out of my little world by his fingers going down my thigh.

"Eewww, stop that," I said and cringed away from him.

"Oh no, I'm gonna continue," he said and started tearing at my t-shirt.

I was not going to let him do anything to me so I kneed him below the waist and grinned in satisfaction as he doubled over and fell on the ground in pain. I ran towards the door and was going to run out the door he had forgotten to shut when I felt something pointy hit me on my shoulder. Suddenly, I felt my body get heavy and drowsiness washed over me. He hadn't used enough of a dosage to make me drop unconscious but enough so that I couldn't move much. Enough so that all I could do was scream as he started tearing at my clothes. All I could do was scream physically and mentally. I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of hearing me cry, but at one point I heard my name being cried out by Angel in my mind and it was all I could do not to cry out loud. Inside my mind was where all my emotions were bottled up.

**Fang POV **

I was in my room when Angel burst through the door crying uncontrollably.

"What's wrong Angel?" I asked as I knelt down so that we were face to face.

"It's-it's her. I- I hear her scream out in fear and- and she needs help. Now," Angel said through sobs.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked urgently.

"No, but I think we can trace her with her thoughts" she said choking back tears.

"OK, umm, just you and me will go, I don't want to disappoint the others if we don't find her," I said.

After we had left in silence we flew in one general direction and Angel said that the screaming was getting fainter. We flew in the opposite direction and Angel, flinching at the word, said that the screaming was getting louder. I wanted to swear in my mind but I thought better of it, Angel didn't have to hear my thoughts. We were flying when Angel said that the screaming was getting fainter again so we turned slightly and Angel informed me that we were really close now. I realized where we were going now; there was a shack a couple minutes away. We had landed and were walking when I started hearing something; I strained my ears trying to hear more. A couple seconds later I identified the sound, Max's screaming. I looked down at Angel and realized that it was true, her new sobs confirmed it.

"OK, Angel you go hide behind those rock over there," I said pointing at some huge rocks over her shoulder. "I'm going to go in there and help Max, if I you read my mind and I say that there's trouble go to rest of the flock, OK?"

She just nodded at me and ran towards the rocks.

I turned around and ran towards the shack where the screaming was definitely coming. I broke the door down ready to fight someone but there was no one there. I knew that the screaming was in the building, I could definitely hear it coming…from the ground. I started looking for a door or something in the floor and found one just as I thought. I opened it and saw a small hallway leading to another door. I cautiously walked towards the door even though I knew that Max was on the other door. I turned the knob slowly and noticed the screaming lowered down a notch. I opened the door and saw her and a guy trying to tear her shirt off. I had never seen a guy as hideous as this one; he looked like he had had a facial experiment gone wrong. I turned my attention back to Max, when she saw me her big brown eyes widened in relief and yelled out, "Fang!" I started running and lunged myself at the guy that was trying to rape her. He hadn't noticed me until Max had yelled out my name so I was able to tackle him to the ground. Max got up immediately and stared at me. I could feel her gaze bear into my skull as I kicked the guy in the ribs with as much force as I could. Max went to a corner, came back, and extended her hand towards me. I saw in her hand something that looked like darts, and it dawned on me, tranquilizers. I got one and stabbed it into his arm. Immediately his eyes started drooping shut and before I knew it he was asleep. I dropped the rest of the tranquilizers Max had given me on the floor next to him. I turned back to Max and she said, "Let's get out of here."

I nodded and started walking towards the door when I heard a sharp intake of breath next to me. I turned to see Max clutching the back of her knee. Coming out of it was a dart. I turned some more and saw the guy standing up and holding a knife out. Uh- oh, I thought. I slowly got my way closer to him while he spoke.

"Thought you had gotten rid of me had you?" he asked in a deadly voice. "Well you didn't, and now I have two people to kill. The more the merrier," he said with a grin.

"Dude I've already told you, Get A New Hobby," Max said beside me. She had sarcasm dripping from her voice and made the last four words loud and clear.

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you," he snapped. That's right keep talking, I thought as I casually got closer to him.

"Why don't you make me," Max dared.

The guy balled up his fists, I was close enough though. Instantly I stabbed the guy in the chest. With what you may be thinking, well Max had taken the dart out of her leg and secretly given it to me. The guy fell to the ground unconscious and I knew that he was really asleep after I had kicked him a couple times and he hadn't done anything.

I turned around and walked towards Max.

"Fang, you'll have to help me walk," she said drowsily.

I wrapped an arm around her waist and felt almost all her weight on me. Once we were out the basement I locked the door, and helped a sleepy Max up the stairs. I was surprised when we found the whole flock outside the shack.

"Brought some bombs," Iggy said to me with a grin.

He and Gazzy walked towards the door opened it and threw some dynamite in it. They then chained the door shut and put a timed bomb in front of it.

"OK, we have a little less than two minutes," Gazzy informed me.

"Fang, she's asleep, you're gonna have to carry her," Nudge told me. I looked down at her; I had sat Max on the ground next to her and Angel. Now she had her head on Nudge's lap, who was stroking her hair, and was fast asleep.

I knelt down and picked Max up and said to the rest of the flock, "Up and away you guys."

My heart felt too big for my chest as I saw Max's sleeping face.

When we got back home I settled Max down on her bed. Everyone came in the room to watch her, they were extremely happy to see her finally safe, and found something to busy themselves with. A while later everyone got out of the room and into their own to sleep. I stayed though and watched her sleep. Somewhere around two in the morning I went into my own room to sleep.

* * *

**So, i hope you liked it, i was doing the math in my head and found out i only have a few more chapters to go before the story ends, so i was thinking i should add an adventure in it. plz tell me what you think and what type of adventure it should be. **


	8. Chapter 8

**ok, i think this chapter is terribly short. lol, that sounded british. because the usually range from 2,000 words to 3,500 words. and this one is under 2,000 words. it's still really great though. i was gonna make it bigger but how it ends was a great ending for the chapter. so, please continue reading. ooh, and dont forget to review. **

* * *

**Max POV **

I woke up around three in the morning and was instantly full of joy when I saw my surroundings, but the joy was quickly replaced by void sadness as I remembered what had been done to me. I quickly got out of bed, went into the bathroom and started the shower. The hot water started steaming and the fog was somehow clouding my thoughts. It didn't really matter; I didn't want to think about anything. Then I searched for my pajamas. Once I found them I undressed myself and took a shower. I scrubbed at my skin as hard as possible. I did this absentmindedly as I thought of what had happened.

_Mr. Misfortune had stopped trying to rip at my shirt and had starting to kiss me forcibly. I kept turning my head every time so he stopped and started kissing my neck. I kneed him in the stomach, he got even rougher, he started to bite at my neck. He threw me onto my back on the bed. I started to push him off of me. _

"_Oh, no you don't, I might as well have a little more fun," he moved up to my ear and whispered, "don't you agree," then he bit my earlobe. _

_I kneed him again this time below the waist. _

"_You little," he said then started ripping at my shirt again. I made a mental note that I needed to get more of the same shirt, with all the tearing he hadn't done much damage, they were very resistant. _

_He was still ripping at it and had a small gash forming at where my bra was when Fang came in_. I shuddered; just thinking of what would have happened if he hadn't entered.

I came back into reality by the stinging coming from my overly scrubbed skin. I finished my shower and went into the kitchen as soon as I was dressed. I took the clothes I had been wearing with me. I shuffled through the kitchen drawers, looking for matches. As soon as I found them I quietly went outside to the bar-b-q grill. I set the clothes down in it and looked for the gasoline we kept in a small bottle. When I found it I poured a bit of it onto the clothes and let the struck match fall on top of it. It started blazing in a matter of seconds. I poured more and more gasoline, until there was none left, and stared blankly at it. I don't know how long I had been out there, half an hour, maybe an hour. I was thinking of nothing and had been brought back to earth by the chirping of birds. I moved my gaze towards them, not really seeing them though. I absentmindedly shut the top of the grill down and went into the house thinking. Thinking of what I had just done and what I had really done. On the outside it may have looked like I was just burning clothes but on the inside I was burning more than that, I was burning away all my feelings.

I slipped back into my room and sat on my bed. Hugging my knees to my chest I spaced out, staring at the wall. Slowly the Sun started rising, its rays creeping into my room then displaying themselves on the floor. I was still looking at the wall when I heard a light knock and Nudge walked in.

"Hey Max, how ar-" she wasn't even able to finish her sentence because at that moment she fell on her knees and broke down crying. I leapt off my bed, hissing under my breath when I landed on my injured leg. At that moment a look of pain flickered on Nudge's face but was instantly replaced by a worried look. It was weird how she had stopped crying I was thinking about that when she instantly sobbed again.

"Nudge, what's wrong?" I asked attentively, while stroking the top of her head.

She looked at me with wide tear filled eyes, "I don't know," she whispered, shaking her head.

I felt really bad for Nudge and as if on cue she started crying again. Suddenly my door flew open. Angel was at my doorway staring at Nudge.

"Max, what's wrong with Nudge?" she asked with a scared look on her face.

"I don't know sweetie," I whispered, still keeping my eyes on Nudge.

Angel got this look on her face like she had just figured something out. "Max," she said urgently, "think of something happy and try to feel happy."

OK, how did she want me to feel happy? After what I'd been through, the last thing on my list to feel was happiness.

"Max, please," Angel begged.

Ok, you can do this feel happy. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, ice-cream, puppies, laughter, smiley faces, chocolate, pool on a hot day. That was strange, I hadn't thought these things. I looked over at Angel. She had done it; I knew it from the sheepish smile she had given me. But I had stopped pondering about what Angel had done as for Nudge had stopped crying and was smiling happily at me and Angel.

"Max, I think I got a new power," she said, her smile getting even bigger.

I just starred dumbly at her. Her smile started fading away and confusion was knitting her eyebrows over her brown eyes. Oh, my god, Nudge could feel and read feelings. I instantly beamed at her, making her happy again, and hugged her. But then I thought of something else. Reluctantly letting go of Nudge I looked her in the eyes, she could feel it coming; literally.

"Nudge, you can't get near me anymore," I whispered, my eyes, unfocused, starring at the place next to her.

"Max, no, I mean we can fix this. We always can, like there's always a way. We'll find a way and things will be-"

"No Nudge," I said cutting her off. I looked down at the floor, "you'll just feel either full sadness or void sadness, and honestly," I got up and walked towards my window, "I don't know which one is worse," I muttered, "it won't work." I rubbed my arms with my hands; I had just gotten the chills. I had never thought I'd hear myself say those words. I could hear Angel trying to stifle a sob but what happened next surprised me. Nudge got up, "I'll make it work," she cried and rushed past Fang, who was standing on the doorway apparently having heard the whole thing. He just starred at me, his mouth slightly open in shock. Shocker, I know. Angel got up and walked out the door towards Nudge's room. I walked towards my doorway, "I- I need some time. To think," I whispered to Fang, absentmindedly. He nodded at me and silently walked out of the way of the door and into his room. Before shutting his door he took one long pained look at me. I smiled sadly and shut my door.

* * *

**ok, umm, i decided to give nudge the power because she only has like 2 but i'm gonna focus a couple of the next chapters on the other flock members. plz review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, i am so so so so so so so very sorry that i haven't updated in forever. it's just that looks down at the ground and bites bottom lip i didnt feel like it starts sobbing uncontrollably while crowd starts gasping i am so sorry and i have a good explanation. i was reading all of the other awesome stories on ff. ok, i know that isnt the greatest excuse in the world but you guys had me entranced with your stories that i couldnt bring myself to stop reading yours. plz 4give me. starts doing bambi eyes i tried my best on this chpt. and i hope you like it. plz continue reading. **

* * *

I stayed in my room the whole day listening to music

I stayed in my room the whole day listening to music. I went out of my room to eat but I went back into it after. I had had very little communication with the flock and I could tell that it was taking a toll on the smaller ones especially Nudge, but of course she had the ability to read feelings and that wasn't exactly helpful in my situation. When night fell I went to tuck in Angel but I couldn't bring my self to when I remembered she'd read my mind. I didn't want for her to get hurt by reading them so I let Fang tuck her in instead.

The next day when I woke up I went to serve myself some cereal. When I entered the kitchen and noticed that no one else was awake yet. I ate my cereal in silence then went back into my room. It was still a good 2 hours before anyone else woke up. What was I doing while they all woke up you might be wondering, well I was doing what I usually did. Brought my knees to my chest, put my arms around my legs, rested my chin on my knees, and stared blankly at the wall. In my peripheral vision I noticed the window. The sky was all gray and white and full of dark clouds. Wow, if I was supposed to describe my mood that would be perfect, I thought sadly. About after an hour of doing nothing my throat started hurting from trying to hold back tears and not make a noise while holding them back. I got up silently and went to the kitchen. When I got there I started rummaging through it for a bottle of water. Once I found it I shut the door and turned around, surprised to see that Gazzy had been behind me for a while.

"Hey Gazzy," I muttered.

"Hey Max," he sounded extra cheery, as if he was trying to hide something. Normally I would have been suspicious, I would've make him think he was safe and that I hadn't found out he was up to something, he would've been extra confident and when I snapped the trap he would've surrendered. Then I'd barge in his room, find Iggy lounging over bomb equipment and I would've either tortured them by doing something you aren't supposed to know or the other something you're not supposed to know. I'd tell you but you'd have nightmares for weeks and Iggy and The Gasman would kill me, or do something illegal to my stuff.

But thing was I wasn't my normal self. So as he walked by and got himself a bottle of water whistling something I had no clue what it was called I just stayed in place lazily trying to open my bottle.

"You lose some weight?" he asked.

"Uh, no," I said confused.

"You look skinnier, and have I mentioned that your hair looks really shiny and healthy," he continued.

"I haven't showered since yesterday morning," my toneless voice said.

"Oh, umm, well, umm, you look great," he nervously replied.

"Gaz, what's wrong?" I questioned exasperated.

Suddenly he lunged himself towards me and wrapped his arms around my knees. **(Ha-Ha did you think he was going to do something else, my sister did. Lol.) **He started begging on his knees, "Max please, don't get angry, but Iggy and I accidentally blew up your favorite watch. We were using it as a watch to see how long it takes for our most reason, umm, bomb, to blow up when it caught on fire by accident," he said, his voice was slightly muffled since he had his face buried in my knees.

"Gazzy," I began as I disentangled him from me and set him on his own feet, "it's OK, don't worry, I hadn't really thought about the watch, it's OK, just next time make sure not to get hurt or anything else damaged. OK?" he looked at me as if I had gone slightly mad.

"What!? That's it, no yelling, screaming, or punishing us by ways that should be illegal!?" he yelled in disbelief. "Where's the old Max that used to punish us if we even mentioned working on a bomb. Who are you and what have you done with her," he finished with a look of deep disgust on his face.

"Gazzy, please don't yell, I'm gonna get a headache, and I'm the real Max," I said.

"No you aren't. The old Max wouldn't lock herself up in a room and feel nothing but sadness," he accused.

"Gazzy, I'm not the old Max," I said as I looked down at the cap of the bottle of water.

"Yeah right you aren't," he looked down at the floor before going on. "But Max, we want you back, all of us."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I don't think I can."

I turned around and walked down the hallway, into my room. After a few seconds I heard footsteps trudging down the hallway and then I heard talking.

"Dude, what happened?" Iggy asked.

"Max," Gazzy responded exasperated. "She really isn't herself, I told her about the watch and she didn't go all ballistic like her usual self."

"Dude, Max isn't her usual self, just give her some time."

"I know but Fang's usually the quiet one, not her," Gazzy complained. "I want the old Max."

"Yeah, I do to. But if there's anyone who wants her back even more, it'd be Fang. I don't know how he's surviving; it's a lot of pain he's going through."

"Yeah," the Gasman agreed.

"Come on, let's go finish that bomb and test it out, that always makes you happy," Iggy said.

"Ok," you could hear a smile in his voice.

But the thing was, I was too engrossed in the music I was listening to hear them. I decided that I'd etch a hole into the wall if I kept staring at it so I got out a piece of paper and pen and started doodling on it absentmindedly.

After four sheets of paper, three pens, and some very ink-stained hands, I stopped drawing, if you could call it that. I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was really late, somewhere around 11:00 PM. The whole flock would probably be asleep. But that wasn't the only thing I noticed. You know how I had said that there was probably going to be a storm; well there it was outside my window. Lightning started flashing across the horizon and thunder could be heard. I tried not looking at my window for a reason; it was big and curtains less. I tried entertaining myself by looking at the wall but I had looked at it too long. By now I knew where every smudge was, where the message written in my blood had been, and that there's wasn't any cracks in the walls. I couldn't help myself and stole a glance at the window, which was my big mistake. Once I looked at it I couldn't tear my gaze away from it. As the lighting kept flashing and the thunder rumbled I couldn't help myself but remember _him. _That bastard had ruined my life, I hated him. I couldn't help it but my eyes started tearing up.

_Oh no _I thought as a tear started sliding down my cheek, _I won't cry because of him_, and I violently wiped the tear away from my cheek.

My eyes, filled with unshed tears, started playing tricks on me. I saw the bastard slowly walk across the barren desert land, towards my window, towards me. I rubbed my eyes with my hands and when I opened my eyes he wasn't there. But a few seconds later he reappeared. I knew that he was only a figment of my imagination but I couldn't help groaning in frustration, even his image crept me out. I got up and walked out my room. I couldn't help not being in my room and not remembering what had happened to me in it. I really didn't want to be alone at that moment and there was only one person who I could be with.

Angel, no, she'd hear my thoughts and might possibly see my nightmares.

Nudge, no, with her power I'd just make her miserable.

Gazzy and Iggy, no, it'd be just plain weird.

Apparently Fang was the only one who could help. Normally I would've been frustrated and kind of embarrassed that I'd be going to Fang for this but he _was_ my right hand man so I guess I'd be going to him.

I silently made my way towards Fang's room. I stopped in front of his door, not sure what to do exactly. I gathered up my courage and knocked on his door just as a thunder rumbled across the sky. He hadn't heard anything. I knocked again but another thunder made noise. I groaned inwardly. I opened up the door just a bit to see Fang on his bed fast asleep. I walked into his room and knelt down besides him. He looked… different. I guess. It was probably because he didn't have the lines etched on his face from worrying about me. I felt a pang in my stomach, realizing that I was the one hurting him.

A tear sliding down my face caught me off guard. I sat Indian style on the floor and wiped it away surprised. Suddenly I was yawning, I tried stifling it but I couldn't. When I was done yawning I rubbed my eyes. My hands were slightly wet from the unshed tears in my eyes. A lighting bolt flashed across the sky, throwing Fang's face into the light. He looked so innocent and young. His face was emotionless, not the regular emotionless mask that bothered me, but the one of no specific feelings. My hand, acting on its own accord reached out and started tracing his facial features. He started to move and my hand instantly pulled back.

"No, it's Ok," he murmured before going back to asleep.

I sat in silence before I started getting bored.

"Fang," I started saying before I shook his shoulders, "Fang, Fang, come on wake up."

He instantly bolted up, "I'm up," he said sleepily before rubbing his eyes.

"Hey," I called shyly.

He turned towards me, "Oh, hey," he seemed more awake when he saw me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I bit my lip and looked towards the ground. I didn't know a way of telling him, this was just as bad as the 'feeling' talk he always wanted to go through.

"You can tell me," he coaxed.

After a silent moment I told him, "I keep looking out my window and," I looked down to the ground again, "and I keep seeing _him_," I finished looking him in the eye. I could see pain from me having to go through this and something else. That something else was sorta like deep want, want to do what I don't know.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Fang?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Umm," again I bit down on my lip but I didn't look down, "I was wondering if," I looked down and started playing with my fingers.

"You were wondering what?" Fang asked suspiciously.

"If I could, umm, sleep here tonight," it sounded like a question in my own ears.

"Oh," was all Fang could say because he was completely shocked. "Yeah, sure," he said.

"Great," I said happily, "I'll just go get my blankets and a pillow and I'll be right back." I shot out the door just as Fang was gonna say something.

When I came back Fang was in the bathroom. I started making myself a make-shift bed; I was all finished by the time he was out. I got all cozy while Fang got into his own bed. I was starting to drift off to sleep when I heard Fang calling my name.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Max, I'm really sorry," he said in a sad tone.

"Sorry 'bout- …oh," was all I could say.

There was a silence between us.

"Good night," I heard Fang murmur.

"'Night," I said blankly.

I stared at the ceiling for a while; my eyes started feeling droopy when lightning started. Darn it.

"Stupid lightning," I muttered darkly.

Oh my God. I never knew that lightning could hit _so…many…times. _It was seriously around 15 minutes before the lightning subsided… and in came the thunder. I was never going to get sleep was I? I tried closing my eyes and drowning out the noise but it was hopeless. I was finally able to go to sleep but even unconscious I knew that I was tossing and turning. Why was I tossing and turning, very simple actually. It's because of a little word: nightmare.

I was in this forest and I couldn't find my way out. I kept hearing my name being called out by a creepy voice.

"Max, Ma-ax, Max," it kept hissing. I turned around, looking for the source of the voice and there'd be nothing just this _whoosh_ of air. Then up ahead I'd see this person with olive-colored skin and a pair of dark brown eyes. Do you know who it is? If you guessed Fang's cause in most other stories you read they describe his eyes as '_deep dark chocolate'_ then you're correct.

I'd be hearing my name being called so I'd turn around to its direction, nothing would be there, I'd turn around, look straight ahead, see Fang, blink, then he'd disappear. I would run towards where I had seen him and the whole thing would start again. It was _so_ frustrating. Things were finally spiced up when I'd see the bas- Mr. Misfortune chasing me. Of course he'd disappear and when he did I felt a gust of wind in my direction, carrying his voice. The wind would give me goose bumps and the creepy voice saying even creepier things would only make me shiver.

Then to my horror I'd see the worst thing to ever see in a nightmare. It made the blood drain from my face but I instead felt really hot. If you've ever seen The Batman imagine The Joker, Mr. Misfortune, and the Texas Chainsaw Massacre psycho, put them together and that's who you get popping out from behind every single tree I went up to. As the half-way normal teenager I am, I am scared of clowns. Especially clowns with evil grins and that the red paint on them is blood. I suddenly felt my hand starting to throb; I looked down at them and saw that they were raw and bleeding. Something moved in front of me, I looked up and saw the psycho in front of me. I looked at him in horror; blood was dripping from his chin. He grinned at me evilly… blood was dripping from his teeth. Then it dawned on me, he had done this to me. I was preparing to lunge at him when he shook his finger at me. Have you ever seen those shows that give stuff away, well have you seen how this one lady would usually move her arms around the prize showing it off. Well, the psychopath started doing the same… it wasn't until he had moved out of the way that I noticed what he was showing off. My hanging flock; each and every one of them was hanging from a tree. I let out a scream in anger and lunged at him. I pinned him to the ground and I noticed that my injured hands were burning in pain. I screamed in pain but didn't let him go. I started punching him, got up and kicked him in the ribs. I stood him up and shoved him in to a tree.

"No one does anything to my flock," I hissed in a deadly voice looking up at him. He smiled down at me even though I had practically beaten him to a pulp. Frustrated I pulled back my fist; I brought it forward with as much force I had, and made contact with… the tree. Just an inch from my fist he had disappeared, as if he had pulverized into thin air. I hissed in pain as I saw my already hurt fist look even worse. I yelled out in frustration to the skies.

* * *

**I hope you have forgiven me and that the story was to your likings. i know that it isnt my best and that the nightmare was a tad cheesy. just dont bite my head off. i have some very exciting news that i'd need my head to tell you. i've been staying up all night even after my mom yells at me for the umpteenth time to go to sleep. i have been staying up because i've been thinking about the story and i've finally gotten the story's complete plot down. i've also been thinking about a new story i want to write. i'll tell you guys more about the story in the next chpt. i've also got this other story that's been bugging me in the back of my mind but i wont tell you anything about it yet. i feel like stephenie meyer, from twilight, not giving any info about her stories except for the basic idea. muahahahahaha. ok, that was creepy. lol.! i'll try to keep my writing going faster and if you want to help then review like crz. it'll certainly help me type/post faster. i'll type l8r bye. **


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, here's the 10th chpt. of my story, i am so happy. now as i had said there are projects i am working on but i have decided not to say anything about them until a while, just to make up the suspense. so i have decided to get Max out of depression (everyone starts clapping and cheering). since i am not saying anything about the future projects i will tell you that there will be a steamy situation happening between our Fave couple. (everyone cheers even louder) but it wont happen until a few more chpts. (everyone boos and throws cups at the speaker. ambulence rushes in and takes injured speaker with them. new speaker comes in) so continue reading, review, and plz answer a question at the bottom of the story.(speaker smiles radiantly and waves)  
**

* * *

I yelled out in frustration to the skies

_I yelled out in frustration to the skies. _

_I took a look at my dead flock. All their heads hung, their bodies swayed limply with the breeze. _

"Why, why?" I moaned as I lay curled on the ground.

"Because Max, if you don't come now there won't be anymore pancakes left," I heard someone say.

My eyes snapped open. I had been dreaming. I sighed in relief. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nudge walk out the room and down the hallway. I yawned and stretched myself out. _That's weird _I thought _I'm way too comfortable. _I didn't give it a second thought and closing my eyes I turned around. The thing was, I wasn't met by cold wooden floor, instead there were bed sheets and a bed. I quickly got off the bed and out the room. How had I gotten up there? Why had I gotten up there? When did I get there? These were all the thoughts that had run through my head as I made my way to the kitchen. I ate my pancakes in silence, like usual, but this time I was thinking about the dream.

"What dream?" I small voice asked.

My head snapped up to look at Angel. I gave her a look that clearly read what-have-I-told-you-about-reading-other-peoples-thoughts. She looked down embarrassed and slightly guilty.

"I'm sorry sweetie and it was just a dream with a big bad clown," I quickly said, hey, I was crushed by those looks.

"Oh, I hate clowns," Nudge piped.

"Who doesn't?" Iggy muttered next to her.

"I don't," Angel said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, you should. Be ware, they'll all show the world that they're evil and rule it if Itex doesn't rule the world first," Gazzy said while pointing a fork in Angel's direction.

"Gazzy you dumb ass-"

"Language!" I interrupted.

"Sorry, Gazzy you naive fool," Iggy shot me a look," they wont do that. They're not smart enough. Instead they'll break into your home and kill you in your sleep," oh my god I wanted to strangle Iggy, he was scarring Angel.

"No they won't!" Nudge yelled, trying to stop them from frightening Angel.

"Aha!" Iggy yelled.

"Na-a!" she replied.

"Aha!" Iggy repeated.

"No they won't!" Nudge stated while yelling.

I sighed mentally; this was never going to end was it? I felt someone staring at me, I turned my head slightly to the left and sure enough Fang was looking at me. Once he had my attention he nodded his head to the side. _Let's get out of here_. More that gladly I agreed, Gazzy had thrown a piece of his pancake at Nudge. Things were going to get ugly and fast. I oh so casually slipped out of my seat and crawled to the hallway, pancakes were being thrown everywhere. Out of my peripheral vision I could see Fang following my lead.

"Hey," he said as he brushed pancake crumbs off his pants.

"Hey," I replied as I got up in the hallway.

There was a silence, not an awkward silence, more of a peaceful one.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," he said breaking the quietness. "Your Mom brought you a package," he said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Oh, when did it arrive?" I asked.

"When she came for Total," he said, still eyeing me with suspicion. **(A/N: I totally forgot about Total and this seemed like the best part to explain why. Sorry.)**

"When she came for Total?" when had she come for Total?

"Uh, yeah um, when you were gone," he said after he had found the right word. "It's that her neighbor was looking for a small dog to breed with hers," he added.

"Oh," wow I hadn't noticed that Total was gone. "Can you give me the package?" I asked after I was done thinking.

"Sure, it's in my room. The flock wanted to open it right away so I thought in my room it'd be safe," he said, shrugging.

When we got to his room he started going through his closet. After about a minute he found it. It came in a big rectangular box that had a bunch of stickers on it saying where it was going and to be careful not to break it.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" I heard Fang breath right next to me, making me shiver.

"Oh, uh-huh," I stuttered which was completely weird. I must be going crazy but I think I heard Fang _smirk_ right next to me. I've got extra super hearing. Yay me!

I started to claw at the tape when Fang put a pair of scissors in front of me. I took them and I heard him smirk _again_. I cut the tape open and lying in the box was the electric guitar. It was simple, plain, and black, it reminded me of…

"Fang," I whispered.

"Huh?" he asked. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he liked the guitar.

"Nothing," I said innocently. Fang didn't press on for the real answer, still looking at the guitar.

I went through the stuff in the box. There were only a few cables, an amp, and a case/bag for the guitar. I packed the guitar back in and shut the box.

"Well, I'm going to go practice" I told Fang.

"Good luck," he teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, offended.

"Oh, nothing," I growled at his response, spun on my heel, and marched out the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry Max," he said as he grabbed me by the wrist and turned me around to face him. I didn't look at him, tilting my head up in the air.

"I'm really sorry, come on, I'll help you find songs online that you can practice," he offered. Well, I didn't know how to fine songs online so I guess I could forgive him.

"Fine," I said still not looking at him.

He shot me a smile that melted my heart but I still kept my poker face on.

I started getting the guitar set up while Fang found a site online with the notes to songs, **(A/N: I don't know If there is such a place, but if there is feel free to tell me) **once he was done he told me how to use the site.

"Ok, now get out," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause, you're not completely forgiven," I replied.

"What?" he asked again.

"You heard me, now get out," I demanded.

"No," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Oh my god, his muscles looked so good contracting like they were. Bad Max, snap out of it, I quickly scolded myself.

"I'll yell rape," I said with an evil grin.

"You wouldn't dare," he accused.

I sucked in a huge amount of air then started yelling, "rrrraaa-" Fang put a hand over my mouth.

He glared at me before silently making his was to the door. He was half way out when he stopped and started speaking.

"I'll get you back," he warned.

I just yawned a huge dramatic yawn, knowing that would piss him off. "Yeah, yeah," I said as I sat down on the seat next to the computer. After Fang shut the door I started going through the songs. Hmmm… I always wanted to play 'Breathing' by Yellow Card. I quickly clicked on the 'Y' and searched for Yellow Card. Once I found them I clicked on them. I went through a list of their songs until I found the right one. I clicked on it and a page with the notes popped up, along with a message in my head, I had no clue how to play these notes. I bookmarked the page then went through the box once more. Sure enough at the bottom there was a disc labeled 'Fast and Easy Techniques for Playing the Guitar.'

_One hour later…_

Let me tell you playing the guitar wasn't 'Fast and Easy.' It took me a couple tries to get a note right but it was sorta fun. A couple more lessons and I think I'd get the basics covered. Then I'd move a level up until I could play songs. **(A/N: I don't know if that's true, I don't play the electric guitar but I'd love to) **

_A couple days later…_

OK, I love playing that guitar. I've spent most of my time in my room perfecting my skills and not to be bragging or anything but I am doing well. I went back to the site I had bookmarked and started playing the song. Once I finished the song I couldn't be more proud of myself. I had gotten the beginning almost perfect, although I lost the timing halfway through the song, but oh well. I decided to keep playing. By the end of the day I could almost play the song perfectly. I checked my watch: 11:27 PM. Oh my God, I had missed dinner, I realized as my stomach started growling. Very quietly so that I wouldn't awake the flock, I made my way to the kitchen. I went over to the stove to see what Iggy had cooked and found spaghetti. Something I loved about it was that you could just put it in the microwave and heat it up and it's ready to eat. Not even I could burn that. I started getting dizzy as my eyes followed the revolving spaghetti in the microwave.

"Boo," someone whispered behind me making me yelp.

"Fang!" I whined as I shoved him playfully.

"Yes?" he asked all innocently.

I started muttering under my breath "Stupid, immature, reta-"

"What?" Fang interrupted.

"What are you doing up?" I asked instead.

"I heard something cooking and thought that Iggy's internal clock had gone whack," he said with a small smile.

"It wouldn't be the only thing gone whack," I muttered.

"What?" Fang asked again.

"Don't you have anything better to do than interrupt me?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nope," he said grinning.

I groaned and turned towards the microwave.

"Your playing is getting good," he said.

"I know," I replied excitedly, wow had I just done that.

"You're supposed to say thank you," he commented.

"You're welcome," I said annoying him. The microwave dinged and I took out the spaghetti. I left the plate on the table while I served myself some milk, then I started hearing metal scraping against ceramic. Oh no he didn't.

"Fang," I whined once more, he had done it.

"What?" he asked through a mouth full of spaghetti.

I groaned loudly, "serve me more," I demanded making a pout.

"Make me," he dared.

"Oh, I wont make you, but you'll pay," I said glaring evilly at him.

"Oh yeah, how are you going to do that?" he asked.

"Like this," I said and I poured my glass of milk on him. I saw the milk trickle through his hair and down his forehead while he looked at me in shock. Damn he looks sexy like that, oh my God; I couldn't believe I had just thought that. I also couldn't believe that I was pinned to a wall at the moment.

I looked up at Fang, surprised.

"Hmm, how can I torture you? I can make a mess of your room and then you'd have to clean it up. Nah. I could make you do something really embarrassing. I could-"

"Have you thought of _how_ you're going to make me do whatever you're planning on my doing?" I asked, bored.

He looked down at me, he had clearly not thought about that, making me smirk. His eyes unfocused for just the slightest second and when they focused back you could see his cheeks had gotten the slightest bit rosy. _Oh my God _I thought _he blushed._

"What?" I asked him, suspicious.

"Nothing," he quickly muttered as he kept looking down at me. For some weird reason our gazes locked and for another even weirder reason we started leaning into each other.

_Crash! _

We jumped back from one another. I went back so far I hit my head against the wall I had been pinned to a moment ago. Fang, not seeing I had hit my head, ran into the kitchen to see what had happened. Apparently a glass mug had slid across the counter because of the milk I had spilled on Fang and had fallen on the floor. I quickly got tons of paper towels and started picking up the broken glass while Fang dried up the spilled milk on the counter.

_There, _I thought as I dumped the rest of the broken glass in the trash.

"Uh, Max?" I turned my head to see Fang talking to me from the hallway. Once he had my attention he continued. "I'm going to go take a shower and get the milk out of my hair," Fang said, pointing to his head.

"Sure," I said as I washed my hands in the sink.

After he was in his room I went into my own room. I groaned inwardly to myself as I lay in bed. Frustrating thoughts were going through my head, all because of Fang. We almost kissed. What would have happened if we had? Would I have been disappointed? Would he have been disappointed? Would we have gotten into a relationship? How long would it have last? What would have happened if we hadn't kissed? Oh, that's easy, I would be here thinking like right now. I groaned again, this time out loud. I shook my head trying to get rid of any thoughts. I focused my hearing to the steady rhythm of the water in Fang's shower. The last thought I had before drifting off to sleep was, _I hope the milk damages your hair. It'd be the least for frustrating me with those thoughts._

* * *

**i'll cut to the chase. i hoped u like it, review and answer the following question: i'm putting in that Iggy gets a girlfriend what should her name be? i'm sorry it cant be Nudge because the girlfriend i am giving him will kinda tie in with the story. **


	11. Chapter 11

**OK, well here is the next chapter. it didnt take me as long as the last one (looks down at the ground, then looks back up) so i hope you like it, i have tons to say but i'll say it at the bottom. enjoy**

* * *

I opened my eyes to a blinding light

I opened my eyes to a blinding light. _Stupid sunlight, _I thought_. _I'm going to have to get a curtain for that window. I got out of bed and went straight to the kitchen to the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked. I subconsciously sat into a chair and judging by the headache I know had, I had apparently fallen asleep sitting up and my head fell down onto the table. I rubbed my head as the flock laughed and Fang snickered.

"I am so sorry for your hair Fang," I said, that immediately shut him up.

"What happened?" Gazzy asked.

Fang shot me a death glare before I responded.

"I _'accidentally'_ spilled milk on his hair," I said with an innocent smile.

"You?" I heard Iggy call.

"Accidentally?" Angel asked making quotes with her fingers.

"Milk?" Nudge piped up.

"Hair?" the Gasman remarked.

"Yes Iggy, yes Angel," I stopped to raise an eyebrow at her, hoping she'd catch my drift, "Yes Nudge, and yes Gazzy."

They all laughed again, a couple minutes later there was silence.

"Apparently you are all done laughing, can I have my breakfast now?" Fang asked; venom was dripping from his voice.

"Hey Max, Fang is thinking about how his hair smelled like milk after he had taken a shower," Angel piped up, Ok, just so you know me drinking orange juice plus something funny being said equals me spitting the juice out, only to have it land on Nudge. Iggy wasn't so lucky and got hit by a stream coming from Gazzy. That only made Iggy laugh harder and start choking.

"Angel, stop him from choking," I said, not wanting to go through what had happened about a month again. Immediately Iggy straightened up, no longer choking. I know, I just told Angel to use her mental powers to save a life of a dear friend, I am such a good person.

"Now that you are all done choking can I enjoy my breakfast in peace?" Fang asked again; venom was dripping from his voice. I thought it was cute.

"Come on guys, do as he says before he gets the power to kill with his evil glares," I joked. More laughter erupted from the table.

He grunted in frustration and went into his room.

"Let him cool off a bit," I said. I got several grunts and a 'yes' from Angel, always the sweet one. I went back into my room to practice my playing. There was this new song that I wanted to play so I went back to the site with the musical notes. As I scrolled through the site an ad caught my eye. I quickly read it, curious.

It was an ad for a punk-rock-alternative music concert. I looked up the info for the tickets. They had a special, buy one get one free. Forgetting my playing I walked down the hallway towards Fang's room.

I knocked on the room, no answer. I opened the door a slight fraction and saw Fang lying on his bed, facing the ceiling, Ipod earphones in his ears, no wonder he hadn't heard me. As I walked further in I noticed that he had his eyes close. Grinning evilly I walked closer to him, once I was right above him I poked him in the chest and whispered 'boo.' He jolted into a sitting position, surprised by how close I was and that I had been directly over him. _If anyone had come into the room it wouldn't have looked innocent to them, _I thought then I moved away to the other end of the bed, blushing furiously as I kept my face down. Once I had my face back to its natural shade I looked up, raising an eyebrow. _Hey. _He raised one back. _Hey. _I bit my lip as I looked around his room. _So…_ he shrugged a shoulder. _Not much, what's up?_ I pretended to be busy with a non-existent smudge on my black converse. Out of my peripheral vision I could see him tilt his head in my direction. _Tell me. _

I sighed inwardly, damn it; he had stopped our silent conversation. **(A/N: yes ladies and gentlemen that had been a silent conversation)**

"So, I was going through the site you had showed me," I paused and silently counted to five, knowing that would irritate him. "And I saw that there was this alternative-punk-rock concert, and there was this special that if you buy one ticket you get one free, and I wanted to go," I said.

He looked at me for a couple seconds before saying anything, "So you want me to go with you?"

"No Fang, I was just bored and wanted to tell you about it when I could be sneaking into both pyro's room, searching for bombs," it was half a whisper, half an irritated yell, but all sarcasm.

"Oh," was all he said before pretending to think. I sighed, got up, went towards his desk, got on my knees, and started banging my head against it. All the while thinking, _stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Fang, you are doing this on purpose. _I heard chuckling behind me; I turned around and glared evilly at him.

"So why do you want me to go?" he asked, amused.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because if I take either Angel or Nudge they'll probably take me out of the concert and make me go shopping against my own will," I paused to shudder," I can't take Gazzy because he won't understand the music, get bored, and find a way to blow something up, and Iggy, well you know he likes rap, his senses will go overdrive, _and_ he'll probably find a way to blow something up too," I finished. "You know I probably should take one of them," I added sarcastically, shooting him a look that clearly read 'are-you-stupid?'

He ignored the look and last comment.

"Sure, I'll go," he said shrugging it off.

"I'll order the tickets online," I said as I took the Ipod away from Fang and walked towards the door. I stopped at the doorway and turned towards him, "Thanks," I said and smiled brightly, Angel had told me his train of thought usually got lost whenever I smiled at him; I was planning to use that to my advantage. I went into my room, my guitar awaiting me. I was half through a song when I remembered that my Ipod needed new songs. I gently place the guitar in my bed and snatched my Ipod up from where it was charging. I new how to download the songs but I was too lazy to so I went to ask Fang.

"Fang, will you download some new songs onto the Ipod for me?" I ask once I'm in his room.

"Why?" he asks irritated.

"Because we're family and I'm too lazy to," I reply with a smug smile.

He doesn't respond, I call his name, still he doesn't respond. I walk over to his desk, where he's typing something onto the computer.

"What are you typing?" I ask as I scoot him over on the chair.

"None of your business," I punch him lightly on the arm.

"It is so my business, if you don't remember I'm the almighty leader if this flock," I say with an air of importance.

"Alright, '_almighty' _leader, if you are the leader shouldn't you already know what I'm doing?" he asks.

"Hell yeah I should know what you're doing, now tell me," I tell him.

"Guess," he said.

"No," I respond.

"Yes."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Why not?" he asks.

"Did you not here me say I was too lazy to download some songs, now you want me to play a guessing game," I shook my head in disbelieve.

"I never said it was a game," he corrected, looking me straight in the eye. It took me completely by surprise how he could look at me like that and automatically my breath would hitch in my throat. I was also surprised by how close we were, shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh. We both started moving forward when Nudge burst through the door, holding the phone.

"Max, it's for you," after she sees us she went still, she knew that she had interrupted a moment. She looked embarrassed at what she had done and bit her bottom lip before holding the phone out to me.

"Who is it?" I ask.

She just shrugs at me, and then gets really curious and gets right next to me when I speak into the phone. Damn powers of her.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey Max, this is Danny," a male voice responds.

"Oh, hey Danny," big mistake of my part, Fang froze beside me.

"Hey, I'm just calling because there's this concert happening and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." OK, this guy only met me once and calls a month later to ask me out. What a moron.

"You mean the one punk-rock one?" I ask, hey I'm curious.

"Exactly," you could hear a smile in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm already going with someone," I say.

"Oh," I can just picture his pretty little face drooping. "So, I'll see you there," he added, his voice was already light.

"Umm, yeah, sure," I said, I was really surprised, I mean I'm not that pretty, but I'm not ugly. I don't wear triple x skirts with huge high heels or a shirt with a low cleavage line. The world has turned inside out.

His good-bye brings me back to earth; I was able to respond back a few seconds late. I hung up the call and gave the phone to Nudge who very excitedly squealed a…

"So…" she began.

"So what?" I asked.

Her mood was only lightly downed by mine, "What did he say?" she asked.

I had not forgotten that Fang was by my side, so I responded the safest way, "What guys always say," Ok, that was not the safest way, I notice Fang's eyes tighten just a bit.

"I mean, he just wanted to know how I was doing," I said, Fang didn't think that.

"He said something about a concert," he told me quietly.

"Oh well, he invited me to the concert that I told you about," I said.

I knew that that was another horrible thing to say once I saw his nose flare just the teeniest bit. _I love the way it gives him the air of stubbornness, and how the slightly raised eyebrow defies anyone from challenging him. He'd look so sexy- _I quickly scolded myself for thinking this and blushed a deep scarlet red when I saw Nudge raise a questioning eyebrow at me; she had felt my feelings change. I mentally slapped myself.

"Are you going with him then?" Fang asked bluntly.

"What, of course not, I'm going with you aren't I?" I asked him.

"Doesn't look like it," he muttered.

"What do you mean 'it doesn't look like it?'?" I asked outraged.

"Well, you keep getting hit on by guys," he stated.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious," I stated.

"And you give them your phone number," he continued.

"He was polite and had stopped me from falling while you were off checking out the only thing that you could touch at the moment," Ok, I had not meant it to sound that way and it sound like he was a pervert. Nudge apparently thought so.

"Nudge, you might want to get out before you get high off Max's anger," Fang growled, looking at me the whole time.

"Ok, one, he's right you might want to get out, two, it won't be my anger because mine has been vented unlike Mr. Emo here, and three, don't talk to me in that tone," I knew that he wasn't emo but he got angry when anyone called him that.

"If you hear the screams don't come in," he said in a deadly voice.

He really had everything upside down, if anyone was going to get beat up it wasn't me. I was surprised when we both yelled at Nudge to get out at the same time, making her leave, eyeing us suspiciously I might add, and closing the door behind her.

Fang just looked at me, crossing his arms, leaning against the wall.

"What?" I ask him.

"You know perfectly what," he growled.

"Yeah, I know, this room needs another coat, it's starting to look gray," I ended by shaking my head at him.

"Ha-ha, very funny," he said.

"Thank-you, I try," I smiled at him, when I remembered what Angel had said about me smiling I wiped it off my face. "What's your problem?" I demanded.

"I don't have a problem," he stated.

"Oh yeah, and I'm the Queen of Shiva," wherever that is.

"I don't have a problem," he repeated.

"So then why'd you get so uptight when you knew it was him?" I asked.

"I did not get uptight," he muttered.

"Did to," I countered.

"Did not," he said.

"Did to," I said back.

"Did not!" he repeated.

"Did to!" and since I wasn't a little kid I said something new, "and don't you dare say no." Ok, maybe that wasn't new but at least he didn't say 'did not.'

"At least I'm not flirting with the first person I see," he said.

My eyes widened in shock, or hatred, either one. "That is so not true!" I yelled. "At least I don't make out with a person I barely know, may I remind you of Lissa," I said her name with disgust. "I on the other hand, I get to know the person. Then I date them to see what they'd be like in a relationship. Then I either agree to have them as a boyfriend or not. If they are, then I can go kissing them, unlike you who just go and starts making out with them in empty classroom!" I shrieked, Fang was still against the wall but his posture had slipped just a bit, you could see he was slightly shocked and embarrassed. I grinned smugly at him.

"At least I didn't give my phone number to a complete stranger who, for all we know, could've been in contact with the guy that molested you!" he looked like he wanted to swallow back his words when he saw my reaction. I had gasped, I know it's girly but I did, and my eyes had started to water for no apparent reason. That was really low, especially coming from Fang; he would never say that to me. I lost it and slid down the wall, just when I was trying to forget what had happened here goes my right hand man shoving it in my face. There I was, hunched on my heels, looking up at him. I wanted to do nothing more than curl up in a ball and start crying, and I tried my best no to cry. When the one stray tear fell down my cheek, I couldn't help myself.

I let my forehead rest on my knees, which had my arms around them. I started to cry silently but after a while they became sobs. Instantly I felt ropy arms rapped around.

"Max I'm sorry, I really am," he said. His face was in my hair, his breath made me shiver.

I moaned for him to get away, but my moans weren't really distinguishable. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away. I stood up while he looked at me dumbfounded.

"No you aren't Fang," I said once I had found my voice. "You're just saying that so I won't go into another depression again and have the flock blame you," OK, I was sure that wasn't why but still.

"That isn't true Max," you could see his eyes were slightly sad, I ignored that.

"Yes, it is! You have other important people that you can go fuck at any moment! How 'bout Lissa or-" sad thing was I was never able to say the other name because at that moment my mouth had something pressed onto it. Something warm and soft, but yet firm. Then it dawned on my, Fang's lips. He was kissing me.

* * *

what will max do? what will fang do? will she push him away? will he go to far and make her push him away? read and find out. tun tun tun.

**sorry, i've always wanted to do that. i know the end isnt an action cliff hanger or a 'he got so close to me he was only mere centimeters away, he leaned in closer and...' i think they are cruel. no just kidding, they add suspence to the story, i just couldnt help my self and i had to add the ending. i got some reviews saying either that they wanted more Danny but not Lissa or that they didnt want Danny and more lissa. well since i couldnt remember i put in Danny but lissa was mentioned. my head hurts. oh i need some songs for the concert they are going to, but who knows erasers jsut might show up and prevent them from going. muahahahaha. and keep coming with those names for Iggy's future girlfriend. also, some people said that they liked the teasing fax, so i hope you like middle of this chapter. and i have two more comments before you review. if you want a good book that's able to make you cry then read my sister's keeper, i never cry in books, except for new moon and harry potter and the half blood prince, this book got me full on crying, took me a while to calm down and realize it's just a book. and the last comment is the obvious. plz review, u know it makes all us writers feel fluffy and warm inside. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so here's the 12th chapter. this was supposed to be posted a couple days ago but i've had some objects in the way. so no more delays, enjoy. **

* * *

"_Yes, it is!" I started screaming. "You have other important people that you can go fuck at any moment! How 'bout Lissa or-" sad thing was I was never able to say the other name because at that moment my mouth had something pressed onto it. Something warm and soft, but yet firm. Then it dawned on my, Fang's lips. He was kissing me. _

His lips slowly moved against mine. I was really confused but some part of me made me want to kissed him back, so I did. I let my eyelids flutter close over my eyes. He had his hands on my cheeks; I had mine on his shoulders. He tilted his head to the side, and I, for some reason, didn't take it as an opportunity to break apart. It was sweet and tender, some part of me never wanted it to end, but the other was shocked. I felt his lips brushing against mine then closing in again, it felt like he was teasing me. The whole while his thumbs rubbed circles on my cheekbones. **(A/N: I couldn't help but write the part of the circles) **After about a minute we had to break apart for air, I never looked up at him. As I looked down on the ground I bit down on my lip to keep myself from blurting something totally wrong out. Like what was going through my mind: awkward. He cleared his throat and I snuck a peak at him. His cheeks were slightly redder and he looked, embarrassed, I think.

He cleared his throat once more to get my attention. I looked at him, I tried to get my face into a cool passive mask, but the only thing I got was wide eye-d shock.

He started his explanation, "Umm, it's that you just wouldn't shut up so…"

Was he saying that he kissed me only to make me shut up? "Yeah I totally understand, you just kissed me so I wouldn't keep yelling out," what the hell, I don't understand, why did I say that?

"Exactly, I just didn't want the younger ones to hear your, umm, vocabulary," he offered.

I nodded fervently at him, as if I totally agreed with him.

"Let's just, let's just pretend this never happened," I told him.

"Yes, of course, never happened," he stuttered.

I bit my lip once more and looked down at the ground.

"Fang, I'm sorry I told you that stuff," I apologized.

"I thought we were pretending that never happened," he said, a side of his mouth went up.

I smiled at him, "Thanks," but then felt uncomfortable so I looked down at the ground once more.

"So…" I heard Fang say.

"I'm just going to go back into my room," I said, pointing out the door.

Fang just nodded at me. I walked out the door but turned around to tell him once last thing.

"Fang, sorry," before he could say anything else I disappeared into my room.

**Fang POV **

"At least I didn't give my phone number to a complete stranger who, for all we know, could've been in contact with the guy that molested you!" I yelled at her. I instantly bit down on my tongue. I could not believe I had just said that to Max, I wanted to take it all back. She gasped and looked at me with, hurt, shock, and something else that was hidden beneath.

She slowly slid down the wall, unaware. It wasn't till she was at the bottom that I saw a tear falling down her cheek. I wanted to go over there and wipe it away, tell her I was sorry.

She rapped her arms around her legs and let her forehead rest on knees. She started crying silently and it was all I could do not to go over and hug her, it would show my true feelings and I wasn't ready for that, heck even she wasn't ready for that. It wasn't until she started sobbing that I couldn't take it anymore. I was such a bastard for making this beautiful angel cry. **(A/N: don't say those things Fang)** I rushed towards her and put my arms around her shoulders.

"Max I'm sorry, I really am," I breathed into her hair. I felt her shiver slightly.

She moaned something then put her hands on my chest, after a while, I felt her push at me; I took the message and stood up, a few feet away from her.

"No you aren't Fang," her voice was slightly shaky, but she had been crying. "You're just saying that so I won't go into another depression again and have the flock blame you," I was surprised at her conclusion. I would never be like that.

"That isn't true Max," I whispered.

"Yes, it is!" she screamed at me. "You have other important people that you can go fuck at any moment! How 'bout Lissa or-" Did she actually think that of me? Couldn't she see that it was her I liked. I immediately stood next to her and on impulse kissed her. I could tell she was surprised at this, so was I. Her eyes closed and I felt her eyelashes brush close against my skin, just like a feather. I've always want to kiss her without having her run away, don't tell her that though.

I put my hands on both her cheeks, softly rubbing my fingers against her skin, and after a moment I felt her hands on my shoulders. I moved my head to the other direction. I pulled away slightly so that my lips were hovering over hers, then I put them back. I kept kissing her slowly and sweetly; I didn't want to scare her off. We had been kissing for about a minute when air was needed. I hesitantly broke away from her, and took a step back. She looked down at the ground, not meeting my gaze. This was going to have to be explained. I cleared my throat once, like when you do something totally unexpected and the other person is shocked. There was an awkward silence; I cleared my throat once more, this time to get her attention. She looked up at me; her eyes were wide in shock. I was going to tell her how I truly felt about her but some part of me wouldn't let me.

"Umm, it's just that you wouldn't shut up," I explained. That was half-way true.

"Yeah, I totally understand. You just kissed me so I wouldn't keep yelling out," she said.

"Exactly," I said, "I didn't want the younger ones to hear your, umm, vocabulary."

She nodded, I think she wanted to look like she was agreeing with me but something told me she hadn't been fooled.

"Let's just, let's just pretend this never happened," she said.

"Yes, of course, never happened," God did I stutter?

She bit down on her lip before looking down at the ground. I groaned inwardly, didn't she know that her lips looked irresistible when she did that; probably not, otherwise she wouldn't do it.

"Fang," I heard her say, bringing me back to earth, "I'm sorry I told you that stuff," she said.

"I thought we were pretending it never happened," I joked, smiling slightly.

"Thanks," she said before smiling at me. I groaned inwardly again, she always looked beautiful while smiling. As if hearing my thoughts she looked down at the ground, her hair covering her face.

"So…" I said trying to make a conversation.

"I'm just going to go back into my room," she said, looking up at me.

I just nodded as I headed to my computer. I saw her turn around in the doorway so I looked up at her.

"Fang, sorry," before I could respond she was already to far away to hear.

I got up and shut the door. I forgot about the computer and went to flop down on the bed instead.

Why? Why? Why was I such a coward and hadn't told Max how I feel about her? I put a pillow over my head and groaned out loud. I sighed, got up, and walked to my computer, but not before I made sure my bedroom door was locked. Once at my computer, I went to where I had all my pictures and started scrolling down through them. I had a folder with all my favorites. I clicked on the link and on a different window they were opened up. All my favorites were mostly taken at the beach. I only had four pictures in the folder.

There was one of Iggy, Nudge, and The Gasman tickling Angel. She looked really adorable, even for a little red faced kid being tickled to her death. I was taking the photo; Max could be seen in the background, picking something up from the ground. Even though she wasn't in the center of the picture she was what my eyes immediately saw first. The way the sunlight gave her a certain glow and the wind blew at her hair, she looked stunning. But of course she didn't think so; she thought that the light gave her face an unhealthy glow and that the wind blew her hair in a weird way.

The next was of taken by Max. Guess who had been the one posing. If you guessed me then yes; Max had gotten a new camera for her birthday and was taking pictures of everything she could; including me. She had me against a wall with my jacket on. The hood was pulled over my head and my hair was covering my right eye, the only eye that would have been able to show. I had my hands in the pockets and I was looking down at the ground. It was one of the only pictures I've taken and I do look good.

There was another one of Iggy sleeping. What so wrong about this one you might ask. Well, the first night we got this house the younger ones were slightly scared so we had this sleep over, I guess you could call it. We were all in the living room watching movies, eating pop corn, doing all the sleep over things when Iggy fell asleep, and even after some tickling and blowing on his face, he didn't wake up. Angel and Nudge, of course, thought it would be funny to cover his face with make up. I don't mean just lip gloss and eye shadow, I mean, foundation, blush, something you put under your eyes to make dark marks disappear, lip stick, multiple eye shadows, mascara, and all that stuff. I only know this because they were giving Max a lesson on how to apply her make up, she just snorted at the idea. Well, before he woke up I took a picture so that I have something to black mail him with, just like blood related brothers would.

The last one is of Max. I was bored so I was taking pictures of random stuff when Max comes in from being tortured by Angel and Nudge by having to be their life size Barbie, to scold me. I told her to let me take a picture of her for a 'incase you die we'll only be able to remember you by this' and to say cheese. She rolled her eyes and posed for the camera. She had put her hands on her hips and smiled. I kept teasing her about how her hair was sticking up in parts and that there was a smear on her make up and that she looked shorter on film, all of it false of course. She snatched the camera away from me and I haven't been able to take a photograph of her since. Sigh.

**Max POV **

I laid back on my bed, thinking about what had happened.

I knew for a fact that he hadn't kissed me to shut me up. Right? Subconsciously my fingers trailed up to my lips and brushed gingerly against them. Ugh. I am so confused. Why do all of Fang's kisses leave my like this? And why had I gone along with the kiss instead of stopping it? Had I liked it? That was easy, I had. The way his lips moved reassuringly against mine. How his fingers rubbing circles on my cheeks had felt pleasant. How his lips tasted like- _Bad Max_ I scolded myself _you aren't supposed to feel like this._ _What happened to all you brother-sister feelings you had for Fang? They all probably went down the drain when I kissed him at the beach_. I mentally sighed. When I sat up the first thing to catch my eye was the clock. 7:12 PM. Damn it, Iggy was going to start serving dinner at any minute. I went into the kitchen and sure enough there was Nudge and Gazzy setting the plates. I washed my hands and helped set the silverware.

"So, what was that in Fang's room?" Iggy muttered under his breath, "I had to get the kids into a game with music to distract them, but Nudge knows."

I immediately blushed.

"Is it me or did it just get hotter," Iggy mentioned, curious.

"Uh, no it, it did get hotter," I stuttered.

Iggy snickered, "so something did happen."

I punched him in the arm, "no, nothing happen and go serve the food."

"What ever Miss. Something Obviously Happened," he said, getting out of my grasp.

I was putting down the last fork when I saw something move outside the window. I looked up but nothing was there, but I did notice Fang was slightly to its right. Hmm, he probably walked past it. He caught my gaze, looking concerned, but I just shrugged at him. Once Iggy had served us all enchiladas, this Mexican delicacy Mom had taught him, we all dug in. I was on my 6th enchilada when something else moved at the window. I kept looking at it, something was off. For one thing I was positive that there wasn't a bush under the window. I ate slowly contemplating what was going on; because something was definitely going on.

* * *

**so, i hoped you liked it. i was emailing/typing to another fan fiction-er i guess. and realized that no matter how good stories are they have to end. i'm not saying that my story is great but it does have to end. i'm guess another five chapters and then it's over. (starts crying) (gets over it) so plz review and keep coming up with names for Iggy's new gf. **


	13. Chapter 13

**ok, so here's the 13th chapter, it's the longest chapter yet. 6 pages on microsoft word. i owe it to you guys. so here's the thing. i kinda forgot about some parts in the story so i didnt add them up to the amount of chapters. so i might have more than 4 chapters left. (everyone starts cheering) unless i make the chapters longer there wont be (everyone starts booing) but either way there's going to be an ending, not soon though. so no more further ado, here's the longest chapter yet. enjoy. **

* * *

**Nudge POV **

Oh my God, these enchiladas were so good. I couldn't believe food like this existed. And it was just simple ingredients that were in it. Just tortillas bathed in chili sauce and wrapped around cheese. Iggy was the man, boy could he cook.

I was about to turn to Max to thank her for having a Hispanic mom that knew good food when I noticed that she was unusually quiet and wasn't making any snide remarks towards Fang. My first thought out of the million and one that had sped right through my head was 'I hope she isn't going back into a depression' but then I saw what she was looking at and I noticed that there were leaves under the window.

Oh my God. They planted a bush without telling me? I wonder what type of bush it is. Maybe it has flowers. Ooh, what color would the flowers be; there should be pink, red, orange, purple, and maybe even blue. When would they blossom? How many bushes did they plant? Are there any trees?

**Angel POV **

Mmm… these enchiladas are really good. Nudge certainly thinks so. There's a bush?

I immediately looked towards the window and sure enough there was a bush right under it. I could hear Nudge's thoughts about the bush shooting off faster than she could even think them. Hmmm… I wonder what color the flowers are, maybe I could manipulate them with my mind powers to bloom extra early. I was concentrating on the bush outside the window when I heard a thought that made me giggle.

Max looked at me suspiciously, "what are you giggling at Angel?" she asked.

"Someone thinks you're hot," I said before giggling again, this time with Nudge giggling along.

Immediately Max's face turned a bright red. Iggy and Gazzy started laughing.

**Max POV **

I groaned inwardly.

"So," Iggy began, "who had the courage achoo- Fang- achoo to think that with a mind reader in the house cough-Fang- cough."

That earned Iggy a slight shove that wasn't so slight since he nearly fell out of his seat from Fang.

"It wasn't me," he said quietly.

"Sure it wasn't bog boy," Iggy said sarcastically.

"Guys," I said interrupting them, "it doesn't matter who said it-"

"Fang," Iggy interrupted. That got him a whack upside the head from me.

"Any more interruptions?" I asked Iggy. He just shook his head and looked at me with mock hurt. "Now, that the interruptions are over, let's forget that certain thought."

I got varying forms of shrugs and nods of the head. We all went back to eating. I looked at the window and I remembered exactly what had me troubled. I was so certain that there wasn't a bush under the window. You maybe thinking, why am I so upset that there's a harmless bush under the window? Very easy, there wasn't supposed to be a bush under the window, never was a bush under the window. Another detail was that it kept moving as if turning around, there was no wind so I thought that my eyes were playing tricks on me. I rubbed them oh so casually and still they moved. I groaned and by the looks the flock was giving me I realized I had done it out loud.

"What's wrong Max," Gazzy asked me, biting into his enchilada a second later.

"There's a stupid bush under the stupid window," I muttered, rubbing my eyes once more.

"That has you so stressed?" Iggy asked, slapping away Gazzy's hand. The Gasman had tried to grab a slice of tomato from Iggy's plate.

"No! There's just not supposed to be a bush under the window!" as if cue my voice was drowned out by shattering glass. The flock immediately jumped out of their seats and into a fighting stance.

A swarm of Erasers encircled us.

I looked at Fang. _Erasers? _He mouthed at me.

Ok, this was really weird. Erasers were supposed to be dead. Exterminated. Gone. Expired. Whatever word you want to use to describe it.

"Hello Maximum," said an Eraser.

"Hello, it's been so long. How are you?" I began sweetly. "What the hell do you want with us," I snapped.

He tisk-ed at me before speaking, "such a naughty little girl, no matter I like 'em feisty," I felt Fang tense besides me.

"Ok, first, Eeww! Second, Eeww! And third, _never_ talk to me like that," I warned.

"See guys what did I say. Always the spicy one, Maximum," he said, shaking his head.

"You talked to them about me?" I shrieked, dropping my fists.

"Yeah," he said in a 'duh' tone, then he shook his head at me in a 'are you stupid' type of way, "Archie thinks you're pretty, Harold thinks you're hot, and Johnny wants to do stuff that isn't really G- rated," I groaned at that.

"Great I have a fan club," I said dryly. I made my way back to my seat, sat down, and started banging my head against the table.

"Stupid…white…coats…curse…you…for…making…me…so…damn…attractive," I muttered between every thump my head made against the wood.

"Oh, we're not here to be a fan club, we're here to take you back to the School," that earned him a laugh from the flock.

"Ok," I said as I made my way towards the front of the flock, "_we_ aren't going to be taken anywhere, _we_ are going to kick your butts, got that?" I asked.

"Oh well, didn't want to take you by force," I heard Fang snort at that.

The spokesman of the erasers lunged himself towards us. The other six followed suit. I have to admit it was pretty smart of them to bring one extra.

"So," I said just as I dodged a fist thrown at me, "what does the school want with us?" again, I dodged another fist.

"Oh, you know the usual, needles, tests, pills," he said, I threw a punch at him, it landed straight in the nose. After he saw that I was serious he stopped talking and started fighting. I did a roundhouse kick and got not only him but the eraser that had been against Gazzy.

"Sorry Gazzy, there's an extra though," I said at his crestfallen face. He immediately smiled and went for the other one that had started to creep up on Nudge. Both erasers ganged up on me and started to throw punches in my direction. I dodged them all but had taken a few steps back. My back suddenly pressed upon Fang's who was fighting a new round of Erasers that had suddenly appeared out of no where. So now instead of seven we had to fight around twenty five. No biggie. My team of two had turned into a team of six but was still no better.

An Eraser stepped forward and grabbed the hair on top of my head. I took it to my advantage and head- butted him. He fell unconscious onto the ground. Yup, these Erasers were no better than the last. Another came from behind me. I elbowed him in the stomach and when he bent over I punched him right in the nose. Then I kneed him in his manly part and sent him sprawling backwards. I took a second to look at everyone else. Angel had two Erasers ramming into each other, she felt my gaze and looked up, smiling brightly.

_You're getting scary, you know that? _I mentally asked her. Her smile just brightened.

Nudge had gotten a plate from the table and broke it on some Eraser's head. She looked up and waved at me before kicking the Eraser in the ribs.

Iggy and Gazzy had teamed up and were throwing mini bombs into a small group of Erasers. Where did they hide them all? I was going to glare at Iggy but since he couldn't see I glared at Gazzy instead. He didn't look up, knowing what he'd see, smart boy.

I finally looked at Fang. He had an Eraser against the wall and was punching him like a potato sack. He grunted and fell to Fang's feet.

A punch in my stomach brought me back to my own fight.

I looked innocently at him, "hold on, I want to tell you something," and I motioned him forward.

He looked at me suspiciously before leaning in. When he was in close I let my fist, which I had been holding back, spring forward and connect with his chest. He took a few steps back and looked at me shocked. I sighed, they never learn. He tried to punch me in the nose but I just ducked. When I was squatting on the ground I used my left leg to kick his legs out from underneath him. He fell to the ground. I walked towards his head, once there I out my foot on his neck. This time I made sure that no Erasers were near me before I checked up on the flock.

Nudge was busy dusting off her pants. Angel was sitting on a chair looking at two unconscious Erasers on the ground. Iggy was asking Gazzy for a piece of the donut he was eating. Fang was against a wall, a pile of Erasers at his feet. The only conscious Eraser was the one underneath my foot and it wasn't going to be hard to take care of that. I knelt down besides him, whispered 'goodnight and take your stupid bush with you', then hit him on the back of the head. I watched his eyes close shut and heard his breathing slow down, then I knew that he was unconscious.

I got up, walked towards the fridge, took out a bottle of water, and then looked around the dining room area.

"What now Max?" Iggy asked through a mouth full of enchilada. Yes, the boy had just fought Erasers but was sitting down and eating like nothing had happened.

"Well," I began, "If you haven't noticed we can't exactly stay here. Where do you guys want to go, because, apparently we're back on the run," I said.

The youngest ones didn't mind being back on the run because they were too busy thinking of places where we could go.

"Can we please go to Disneyland?" Angel asked.

"How 'bout the beach?" Gazzy offered.

"Oooh, can we please go back to France. It's been so long since we went and I hear that the fashion is better then-"

"Nudge," I said, interrupting her, "I don't know about Disneyland, if we go we'll stop by the beach and no to France. I think that even though we're on the run it's better to stay in one continent."

"Well forgetting all about those places, what are we going to do tonight?" Iggy asked.

"Hmmm… what do you think Fang?" I asked, turning to look at him. He just shrugged at me.

"Thank you Fang for that long deep speech of yours, I think that we should," I started looking around the room, seeing if I would get inspiration. My eyes landed on a painting of the woods by Angel, jack pot. "I think we should go camping."

The men of the flock just looked at me as if I were crazy. Angel and Nudge, though, looked at me like I was a pure genius.

"Oh my God Max, that'll be like so awesome. We've never been camping before. What do you think we'll need? We are going to sleep in the woods, right? It'll be like before instead this time we'll bring tents. Can we get it a red, white, black. It'll look so-" I started to tune out Nudge.

"Are you up for it?" I asked Fang. He just shrugged his shoulders and smirked at me. I growled at him and had the wildest thought that if I lunged at him I would need some one strong to pull me away from him before he became mince meet. I let the idea go but still thinking about it I smiled innocently at him. I turned around to face the flock.

"Ok, well, judging by how they were knocked out some minutes ago, we need to hurry up before the Erasers wake up and get the hell out of here," Angel got in my head and started saying: _Ooooh, Max you swore. _I looked at her and mouthed the words 'oops'.

"So, back to business, right now go get some clothing in a back pack. Then bring something to bring you busy. Nudge you can bring two things to keep you busy," everyone dispersed and went into their own room. I was walking towards the kitchen to pack some canned items when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand.

"You know that your breathing doesn't bother me no more," I said as I stuffed some cans in a canvas that was under the sink. But it was a lie it still put my nerves on end when he did that.

"Sure," Fang replied, not believing me, "do you want me to carry that or are you going to?" he asked.

"That depends, what are you carrying?" I murmured still putting stuff in the bag.

"Just some clothes and the lap top."

"Excellent," then I thrust the can filled bag at him, "make your self at home."

I went into my own room and turned on the computer. While the computer was turning on I packed my clothes. Once I had four pairs of clothes and some undergarments the computer was on. I quickly went to the site with the notes from songs and started printing multiple pages with music. I didn't really have time to be picky so I just printed the ones that were on the folder filled with my favorites. Once they were all printed I folded them and stuffed them on the outer pocket of the guitar's case. I slung the guitar over my shoulder and my backpack over the other one. I took one last glance at my bedroom to make sure I didn't forget anything important. I shut the door but then forgot that I didn't have a toothbrush or hair brush so I ran into the bathroom to get them.

As I walked down the hallway Nudge walked up to me.

"Hey Max, while you were in your room Gazzy and Iggy let a bomb in the dining room that would ensure the Erasers staying unconscious for a while longer," she said.

"Oh, well at least it didn't blow up," I murmured. As I entered the kitchen I saw that everyone was ready.

"Ok guys," I said, "let's get this straight. We'll walk into the city and buy stuff for camping. The tent, and sleeping bags, and stuff like that."

"Just a question, where are there going to be camping stores opened at 9:00 PM?" Fang asked, I cursed his logic.

"Well any other questions?" I asked, ignoring the first one. Fang smirked, crossed his arms, and leaned back on the wall.

No one said anything. I took the flock outside and got them in the air.

I was flying pondering Fang's question about where to get stuff. I looked down at my watch. 8:14 PM. Stupid Fang it wasn't even nine at night yet. I was thinking about how it would be nice if I could get Fang's little neck, squeeze it, and stomp on it when I felt a something hit my head. Speak of the Devil, there was Fang.

"What?" I snapped.

"Well, I was going to tell you that there was a store down there that looked like it might sell camping supplies, but if you're to busy I guess I won't" he said.

"Oh," then I turned to the flock, "you guys, there's a store down there, land behind the big tree at the back," then I turned to Fang, "and this is for you." I used my wing to hit him back on the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he asked, clutching his head.

"You know what-"

"If you two are done flirting can we land now?" Iggy asked, interrupting me.

"We are not flirting!" we both yelled at the same time. I looked over at him, stunned. When he looked back I dropped my gaze and started blushing. I heard Iggy mutter something along the lines of 'sure they're not.'

"Guys, land like I told you to," I commanded.

They all landed behind the tree and immediately tucked in their wings and hid them inside their jackets. They all put their stuff against the tree. I pulled my hair out of my hoodie and started walking towards the entrance of the store with my flock behind me. I did a quick 360 once I was in to make sure no Erasers were here. Once I had confirmed there were none I went up to a sales assistant to ask him about tents. The dude told me that he was new and that he'd call some one that worked there longer so I would get better service. Sigh. He said that the person would be there in a couple minutes. Sigh. I was walking over to Iggy and The Gasman, who were checking out some lighters, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me? Did you call for help?" said this guy who was around 18 years old. I looked at him and saw he was wearing a red smock. Fang was instantly at my side and started speaking.

"Yeah, do you know where the tents are?" he asked.

"Sure," he said looking at Fang, "they're over here," then he smiled at me. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Fang's jaw tighten.

Eric, that's what it said on his name tag, started leading us to the back of the store.

_Angel, _I thought, _we're going to the back end of the store. If you need anything talk to me via mind messages. _

_Ok, Max_, I heard her reply.

After walking through the main isle, taking a left at the end, then another left a couple feet over, we were facing a variety of tents. Well, the miniature models on a display table.

"How many people are going to be in the tent?" I heard Eric ask.

Fang beat me to the answer, "six," he said.

"Ooh, we only have tents that go up to four people each, all the big ones were taking yesterday morning," he said, shaking his head.

"I guess we'll have to split up," I murmured. Fang nodded at me.

"Do you have tents for two people?" Fang asked.

"Yup," Eric said. I quickly did the mental math, we would need three tents.

"Guess we'll take three then," I said.

Eric took three out and gave them all to Fang.

"Is there anything else you'll need?" he asked, smiling once again.

I looked over at Fang.

"How 'bout sleeping bags?" I asked him.

"Probably," he grunted. It struck me odd that the sales assistant hadn't helped carry the items but given them to Fang to carry.

"Ok, sleeping bags are over here," he started leading the way. He cut across some jackets, boots, nets, and fish pole displays until we were at the other side of the store.

"What type do you want?" he asked, running a hand through his hair and smiling again. If he kept doing that he was probably going to have some very sore cheeks in the morning.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, are you just going to be sleeping in them?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Fang, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well it's that some people like to have them water proof, some like theirs to have an electric heater inside, and others like theirs to have a durable outside so that they can sleep without a tent, well never mind I'll guess you guys will be using the basics since you'll be in a tent," he walked over to a pair of normal ones that were rolled up.

"Colors?" he asked.

"I'm thinking one black, two red, one pink, one blue, and one lime green," I said. Here's another odd thing: he piled them on top of the tents, which were in Fang's arms. I walked over to him and took my lime green one off of the pile.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "hey, at least I took mine off," then walked off.

Eric was called over the intercom and said that he'd be at the cash register in a minute. We walked off to the cash register to find Iggy finished buying something small and blue with metal at the top.

"What's that Iggy?" I asked.

He jumped at my voice and quickly stuffed in his pocket whatever he had bought. I quickly snatched the receipt from his hand before he could hide that too.

"You bought another lighter?!" I shrieked.

"Cool down Max, look, don't worry," Iggy said, trying to calm me down.

"Don't worry? How am I not supposed to worry when a pyromaniac flock member has a lighter which he probably will use to blow something up?" I whispered outraged.

"Dude, she's got a point," Fang said over my shoulder. "You should have burned the paper right away."

"Or put it in your mouth and eaten it," Nudge said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Or thrown it down your pants," Gazzy offered, he had come with Nudge.

"Or you could've-"

"Eeww Nudge!" Angel exclaimed, interrupting Nudge.

"What? It could've worked," said Nudge.

"I don't want to know," I said, looking straight at Nudge.

"Well let's just pay for this stuff, it's getting heavy," Fang said.

"Oh my God," I whispered, "millions of girls' hero, the beloved Fang, thinks that a few tents and some sleeping bags are heavy?" I gasped in mock horror.

"Very funny, but if I see correctly you are only carrying one," he reminded.

"That's one less for you to feel heavy and you're still complaining," I smirked at the end.

"Ouch that hurt from over here," Iggy said, pretending to flinch.

"Iggy you stupid as-"

"Hey, this register is ready," Eric said; interrupting Fang from saying something I would have hit him if he had said.

We walked towards the open register and Fang put down all the stuff on the conveyer belt.

Once Eric was done scanning the stuff I went up to him to pay. When he gave me the stuff I felt something extra crumpled up. I decided to check it out outside. He smiled at me this certain way, making me feel uneasy, so I just smiled back. Yes I did say uneasy. Fighting Erasers, piece of cake, communicating with boys my age or slightly older, not so much.

When we walked out the door I remembered the crumpled piece of paper in my hand and opened it.

602- myn-umbr

I rolled my eyes, crumpled up the paper again, and saw how far it flew. Yes, I did throw it in the air. It is so annoying when guys are like that. That's why we live on top of a lonely canyon with no guys trying to flirt with me live. Ok, that's not the reason but it's close.

Once we were in the air I started giving commands again.

"Keep your eyes peel for a food store," I said to the flock.

"What was with the white paper?" Fang muttered, flying next to me.

"Huh, oh, uhhh, nothing," I answered a bit too quickly.

I knew that he didn't believe me by the look he was giving me.

"It was his phone number wasn't it?" he asked quietly.

"Why are you jealous?" I joked. He looked at me, his mouth set into a grim line.

"Oh my God," I whispered, "you are jealous."

"Are not," he said, not looking at me.

"You are, admit it," I whispered.

"So what if I am?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly," he said when he took in my expression, then smirked at me.

I stared at him, shocked. "Just for the record I'm not," he said whispered before using an air current to bring him to the rear of the flock.

Wait, so was he? Or wasn't he? I am so confused? I felt like yelling at him. I could yell 'thanks a lot Fang, now I need a nice piece of wood to hit my head on so I can stop thinking about what you said!' or 'stupid Fang, now all I need is a nice piece of wood so I can hit _your_ head for leaving me so confused!' yeah, either of those would work perfectly.

* * *

**hoped you enjoyed. in the next chapter there will be someone that makes Max jealous, dont worry nothing to the extremes. so, i forgot to tell you thank you soooo much for all the wonderful reviews i've been getting. they make me feel all nice inside and smile. which the past couple of days was kinda hard since i not only scabbed my knee and ankle by slipping, i am such a klutz, on some rocks but got cut real badly by thorns on the same leg the next day. i think i may have scars left. sigh. anyway, plz continue reviewing. and dont forget the name for Ig's gf. i know i sound like a broken record but i love all the name ideas. so click on that 'go' button and you know the rest. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**ok, so i know i havent updated in like forever, but it's not like last time. something happened with our internet service and it was a while before it was fixed.but i did use the time wisely and typed up some of the future chapters. so, my apology for taking forever to post it up but here you go. enjoy**

* * *

I was still deep in thought when I heard Nudge yell.

"Hey Max! There's a grocery store down there!" she called, pointing down to a group of buildings.

"Ok guys, land down there by the park, we'll walk from there," I commanded.

I tucked in my wings and started free falling. I'd say that the closest thing to what I was feeling right now would be sky diving, except you don't have the fear that the parachute won't come out. Let me tell you it is awesome, having the wind rush past you, the calmness of falling, the peacefulness I felt. I saw the ground looming closer. I immediately unfurled my wings, wincing slightly at the abruptness. I floated down to the ground, tucked in my wings, and pulled my hoodie over my head. I looked around and saw the rest of the flock floating towards the ground or in Gazzy's case, running off the momentum given by his landing.

As I walked towards the store with the flock at my side, Fang slipped in besides me.

"Max, I think we forgot something," he told me.

"What'd we forget?" I asked, mentally reviewing the list of supplies.

"A lamp," he stated.

"Why?" why would we need a lamp?

"Because, wouldn't people think it a little suspicious for three teenagers and three little kids to be camping with out a lantern? They'll think we're up to something probably illegal or extremely bad. They'd probably ask to see our parents, thinking we might be outside in the woods without our parents knowing, 'cause you know, three teenagers doing something in the dark is always bad," I silently cursed adults for being so nosy.

"Yeah I guess you're right, especially with your black ensemble they'll think we're burying someone," I said, he grinned at me making me feel slightly dizzy. "How 'bout I go and you stay with the rest of the flock." I said. I didn't want him to come since he'd be teasing me all the way about the guy giving me his number.

"Why don't you want me to come?" he asked, suspicious.

"Because, Iggy might need help carrying the stuff," I quickly lied.

"Are you calling me weak?" I heard Iggy call.

"No, I'm just saying you will probably get to much food for you guys to carry," I explained.

"That's not it," Fang said, "you just want to go alone so you can flirt with the sales guy, isn't it?"

What the hell, I would never do that. And that's exactly what I said, "I would never do that."

"Yeah, you will," he said.

"No, I wont," I raised en eyebrow at him, daring him to say something else.

"Then you're probably going to do something you don't want us to knew about," he said, immune to my raised eyebrow.

"No, I won't," I repeated.

"Fine then let me come along," Fang said.

"Fine," wait, pause it, rewind it, and freeze, had I just said that.

"Ig we're going to buy something that we forgot," Fang said.

"Sure you are," Iggy muttered. I was already in the air, so I didn't bother hurting him, or making a smart retort.

Fang wasn't, "We aren't going to do anything else. We're going to buy what we forgot and you get your skinny what ass **(A/N: no offence) **in that store and buy food," Fang commanded.

"Yes sir," then Iggy saluted before walking into the store where the youngest flock members were already searching their pockets for loose change to go into the toy machines.

I waited for Fang to be besides me before starting to fly. The way there was silent. Not an awkward silence but an I'm-thinking-about-something-important-don't-interrupt-me silence.

What was I thinking about? Why Fang wanted to came along. He hadn't mocked me ever since we had left, so that ruled out my first guess. Why hadn't he offered for me to stay and that he'd go? Maybe he'd- Ok, I don't know what to say about that one. Then I was thinking something else. What if instead of really going to the store he went somewhere else. What if tried to have the feeling talk, what if he ditched the feeling talk and kissed me. I felt my hands start sweating. I wasn't sure I was ready for another kiss. What if he didn't try to kiss me? Would that mean he didn't like me? That he'd prefer the Red-Hair-Wonder? My stomach started to churn roughly. If I ever saw her nothing would stop me from wringing her little-

Ouch.

I looked over at Fang who had whacked me on the head with his wing, "what was that for?" I asked, annoyed.

"I was talking to you and you wouldn't listen," he said matter-of-factly.

"What did you want?" I snapped.

"Nothing" he said.

"Then why'd you hit me!" I shrieked, outraged.

"Just that- oh, look the store is down there," he said, changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject on me," I snapped.

"I'm not changing the subject I'm just saying the store's down there, come on, let's land," he said, angling his wings downward.

I sighed in frustration. I wouldn't be able to get anything out of him. He was doing all this to annoy me, and boy did he know how to. Once we landed we left our stuff by the same tree and walked in the door.

When we were in we didn't ask for another sales assistant, we wanted to look around for ourselves. But the thing is, once we stepped in the store, one bounced right up to us.

"Hi, my name is Abby, can I help you?" asked an overly cheerful sales assistant.

"Uh-"

"Sure," said Fang, interrupting me from saying 'no, it's Ok'.

"Ok," she said smiling brightly at him, "what are you looking for?"

"Lanterns," Fang said. I took a look at her and immediately wanted to yank her by her hair. Guess what color of hair she had. Red. Guess, what eye color she had. Green. And lastly, guess who she reminded me of. Lissa. Just the thought of her name made me want to choke her.

Get a grip on yourself Max. You shouldn't be acting like this, Fang isn't more than a brother to you. A brother that kissed you and that you kissed. A brother that can't be with a girl without making you jealous. Ugh! You have no reason to be jealous Max; he has the right to be with other girls that aren't you because they are obviously prettier than you. Oh, shut up. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I know that telling myself to shut up isn't good, or healthy, just leave me be.

I noticed myself walking, that brought me out of my mind. Then I realized that subconsciously, I must have followed the other two. I heard them talking amongst them selves.

"So, how long have you worked here?" Fang asked.

"A while," she responded.

"So, who's you're friend their?" she asked after Fang was done chuckling. At what? I don't know.

"Oh, she's my sister," he said, then chuckled some more. Then I did something to ruin his fun.

"Hey, uh, Abby, do you know where Eric is?" OK, I didn't care where he was, but Fang seemed kinda jealous of him, surely this would make him sour. And it did.

He stiffened besides me as Abby answered me, "ooh, his shift ended like 20 minutes ago."

"Oh, that's Ok," then I smiled at my small victory.

"Well, here we are," Abby said once we were in front of boxes that showed pictures of lanterns.

"Do you want it to use battery or electricity?" she asked.

"Battery," Fang said.

"How many candle lights?" she asked.

"Uhh…" both Fang and I responded. **(A/N: candle light is how bright it is. I think.) **

"Ok then, do you want the bug repellent feature?" she asked.

I said 'duh' while Fang said 'sure'. I know 'duh' sounded a bit rude but the memory of Lissa kept clouding my mind. This was the only harmless way, by harmless I mean non-injury related, that I could vent my feelings.

After reading the labels of some boxes she handed us one that showed a green lantern on it.

"I think this should be the best," she said, smiling at Fang.

"Thanks," Fang said then smile back at her. Guess what he smiled at her. My special, rare, lights-up-the-whole-world smile, my stomach immediately made itself into knots. Ugh! I wanted to wipe off that smile off his face when someone walked up.

"Hey Abby, I forgot to give you your cell phone back," said Eric. Yup, Eric.

"Oh, no wonder I haven't had any calls yet and my pocket felt lighter," she said, extending a hand for Eric to put the cell phone down on. Once he gave it to her he turned around and saw me.

"Hey, what are you doing back?" he asked, then smiled at me the same way that he had when he had given me the piece of paper.

"Oh, well, we just forgot to buy a lantern," then I shook the box containing the lantern to show him.

He nodded at me.

"Oh, hold on, you have something," then he leaned forward and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"There, now I can see your whole face," he said then smiled at me.

"Thanks," I said, blushing. What the hell, I do not blush.

"Well, I got to go," he said. He connected his fist with Abby, waved at Fang, and, get this, leaned in to kiss me on the cheek.

Once he was out of site Abby squealed at me before talking, "ooh, he was so flirting with you, you should've flirted back," then she squealed again. Ok, red head here is supposed to be my enemy, just looking at her I know she's my enemy, but know she some how turned in to a best friend giving flirting advice? The world is whack. Luckily I didn't have to say anything because Fang cleared his throat.

"Can we get a move on?" he asked me, irritated. I don't know if it was just me or the reflection of the light but I think I saw hostility in the eyes of Fang as he looked at Eric walk away. It was probably the light.

We started walking towards the cash register. Abby slipped besides Fang to start talking to him.

"So, what's your favorite music?" she asked.

"My Chemical Romance, Bullet For My Valentine, other's like them," he said.

"Oh, I like Ciara, Chris Brown, T-pain, artist along those lines," she said.

There was an awkward silence in which I had to bite the inside of my cheek so I wouldn't burst out laughing.

"Here, let me help you," said Fang. Abby, somehow ended up carrying the box. She handed it to him and smiled a 'thank you'. That frustrated me. Fang never offered to help me carry stuff. Well, I never needed help carrying stuff, so, scratch that, I never said anything about Fang carrying stuff for me.

"So, you're going camping?" she asked. I rolled my eyes; no, we weren't going camping. We just wanted to waste money by buying lamps that weren't necessary. Note the sarcasm.

"Yeah, have you ever gone camping?" Fang asked.

"Only when I was little, after around I was ten years old I started getting disgusted by insects and I'd get too dirty. My hair would frizz up and I couldn't take going to the bathroom outdoors," she said. "After that I did anything to get out of camping trips."

Someone was delicate. I was chuckling inside my head when I noticed that I had done it out loud. Half way through I covered it by acting as if I were clearing my throat.

"So," I began, trying to hide the awkward moment after that, "how old are you?"

"Seventeen," she said. Wow, she was too old for Fang. Haha. Even though we were only 15 we looked slightly older. **(A/N: I don't know if I said this before but everyone in the flock is a year older)**

"You look younger," Fang said before she could ask about our age.

"In a good way or a bad way," she asked, concerned.

"In a good way," he said before smiling at her. I felt my hands shaking from the anger I was repressing.

She brushed away a lock of hair, placing it behind her ear. "Thanks," then she smiled again. Forget anger, I wanted to throw up.

I tuned them out I didn't want to hear anymore. Even though I wasn't focused on there conversation I still heard giggles, laughter, and chuckling. I took a deep breath, steadying myself. I concentrated on counting my breathing. It seemed like ages until we were at the cash register.

I saw Abby walk around it from my peripheral vision. Counting my breaths hadn't help, so now I was counting the tiles on the floor. She scanned the box while conversing with Fang. Again, I busied myself, this time with a fly on the wall, again, more giggling. This girl giggled so much. I wanted to smack her upside the head, maybe her head was malfunctioning, and like hitting a TV so the picture would get clearer, it would help her. She put the box in a bag with the store's logo on the front. She handed it to Fang. It irritated me that her hand touched Fang's more than necessary, longer than necessary. I saw her lips move, whispering something to him. Stupid super hearing; it had been a bit hard for me to tune that out, especially when I wanted to hear. He smiled then whispered something back. Ugh! I started singing in my head to drown that out.

I started to walk towards the exit. Once there I sat down on the bench next to it. I kept singing in my head as she told him something and he laughed. He looked strange, as if it were a forced laugh. I quickly shook my head, why wouldn't he laugh at whatever she said?

Her lips moved, then she waved. She was saying good-bye. _His _lips moved, and smiling, he waved good-bye. As he walked towards me I saw the girl looking as if she wanted to do some thing. Once he got to me I saw something in his eyes, but before I could recognize it it was gone. I stood up and walked out the door. Fang followed suit. We were walking down the side walk, towards the back of the store, talking.

"So, how's it feel to have girls flirting with you?" i asked, i could hear my voice somewhat stiff.

He looked at me before answering, "the same as when boys flirt with you, and anyways she wasn't into me."

"Are you kidding? Did you not see the way she kept touching her hair, how she made conversation mainly with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I saw," he muttered.

"What? Didn't you like her? 'Cause if I didn't know better I'd think you were flirting back" Ok, i know my voice came out strained at the end.

I saw a gleam in his eyes. He was about to answer when Abby ran up to us.

"Hey," she said out of breath.

"Hey," Fang said, I just raised an eyebrow at her.

She took a piece of paper out of the back pocket of her mini skirt and gave it to Fang.

"It's my number," she said at his expression.

"Oh," he said.

"Umm, I forgot to ask for your name," she said, putting a stray lock of hair behind her ear in a flirtatious way.

"Uh, Nick," he said. **(A/N: even though they saved the world the flock is incognito, more on that later) **

"Uh, I'd give you mine but I'm getting a new cell phone and I don't know the number yet," he finished.

She nodded, swallowing the lie whole. I mentally, yes this time I made sure it was mentally, chuckled at her gullible personality.

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She stood back and looked at him as if she were holding herself from doing something. She smiled at him and turned around on her heel. Suddenly she turned back around and kissed him on the mouth.

* * *

**Ok, i dont know about you but this wasnt one of my favorite chapters. **

**Anyways, so, i know i said know extreme things to make Max jealous, but you'll figure out what happens that doesnt make it so extreme. i know that sentence doesnt make any sense. i think. and i dont know if that ending was classified as a cliffhanger. anyway, this is random but if you remember how i said that i got really bad scratches on my leg, well, i now have scars! i dont know how to feel. plz continue reviewing and you know the rest.**


	15. Chapter 15

**ok, so this chapter was meant to be posted like 2 days earlier but Breaking Dawn came out and i knew no one would get online, or do anything else for that matter, instead they'd be reading like crazy. so heres the next chapter. **

* * *

I could tell Fang was bewildered, so was I. I stood frozen in shock. When it passed, only a little, rage penetrated me, all I could see was red, I wanted to do nothing more than rip her off of him and have a punch from me land right on her nose. Then, Fang closed his eyes and went along. I stared, shocked at what he had done, I was ready to pull them apart and demand an explanation, but then I realized he didn't owe me anything. I turned on my heel and started to walk away just as Fang pushed her away kindly.

I heard him mutter 'right now isn't the best time' and she said 'of course' before I heard her footsteps jogging towards the store. Ugh! It's like she thought Fang would call her later to schedule a make out session that didn't involve bosses that could fire you for not being at your position or a 'totally whack because her feelings are being stupid and making her jealous' friend.

My acute hearing let me hear Fang turn around, mutter a swear word, then start running up to me. I was angry, I was frustrated, and I was cranky because the night before I hadn't slept a lot since I had stayed up practicing how to play my guitar, but most of all I was hurt. I kept walking away, speeding up because Fang was close behind. I felt his grip around my arm; I broke free of it and started running.

"Max, hold on," he called behind me. I ignored it and turned the corner leading to the back of the store. I kept running, knowing that if I slowed down Fang would catch up. My vision started blurring up and it wasn't until then that I realized that I was crying.

_Damn it Max, you will not cry_.

I rubbed my eyes furiously, trying to get rid of the tears. Once I reached the tree where our stuff was lying against I reached out for my guitar and backpack. Before I had my hand securely around both straps I felt a tug and was turned around. I glared at Fang.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I want to know why you are acting like this," he said.

"Why? You want to know why?" I asked, sending him dirty looks.

"Yes," he stated.

"Hmm, let me think," I said, putting a finger on my chin and pretending to think, "oh, I know, that stupid sales assistant flirts with you, you flirted back, and oh yeah, you kissed her back. That's why!" I yelled at the end.

"Why's that wrong?" he asked. "Where you jealous?" he added quietly.

To tell you the truth I was stunned by his question. "Of course not, I was just-"

"You were jealous," he said, smiling.

"I was not freakin' jealous," I said, shoving him.

"Yes, yes you were," he said, pushing me back.

"I said I wasn't jealous," I said in a deadly tone. I pushed him back a bit harder this time.

He hadn't expected for me to shove him hard so he staggered a few steps. "Don't push me," he warned, pushing me slightly.

Fang ordering me to do something made me angrier. I shoved at him once more. From his facial expression you couldn't see anything but his eyes were blazing with fire. **(A/N: incase you didn't get that, it meant he was angry) **I felt myself being pushed back against the wall.

"You being jealous doesn't mean you can act like that," he whispered.

"I'm not fucking jea-"

Fang, who had been really close, was now dangerously close. I trailed off mid sentence, caught in his gaze.

I was aware that we were leaning into each other but couldn't stop it. As we were getting closer I felt his warm breath on my face. Before I knew it we were kissing.

I let my head fall back onto the wall I was against, bringing Fang with me. His lips started moving against mine, urgently yet softly. My mind had short circuited along time ago, so I did what my voice had told me a long time ago, _go with the flow._ Some seconds later I got my mind back on track. Something wouldn't let me break away from him, made me continue. I knew that Fang couldn't use the excuse he had used this morning to cover this. The flock wasn't here. They wouldn't hear me yelling some stuff that they weren't supposed to hear. And besides, that wouldn't explain why his hands were rubbing circles on my waist. Or why his tongue kept running against my bottom lip. It also wouldn't explain why I had my hands in his hair, bringing him closer to me. Then there was heat, oh wait, that was from me for realizing the fact about my hands. His head moved to the other side. I suddenly acknowledged the fact that I was being pressed against a wall, Fang was pressing himself to me, and we were kissing non-stop, which could only mean that we were making out. Oh God.

I was starting to get light headed, I need to breathe. I tugged at Fang's hair, trying to give him the signal. He stopped kissing me but moved down to my neck, starting to leave a trail of kisses. Then I heard myself moan. Right then and there, I was ready to die of embarrassment. Had I, great Maximum Ride savior of the world as we know it, moaned just because Fang had kissed my neck? Unfortunately, yes.

Fang looked at me, smirking.

"Max," he said. There was something weird with his voice though, I could hear worry in it.

"Mmm," I mumbled, I suddenly realized that my eyes had just closed.

"Max, wake up," I heard Fang call. Instantly my eyes flew open. I took in my surroundings. I was lying on the ground with Fang kneeling besides me. I sat up, bewildered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were teasing me about how umm, Abby had given me her number when you stepped on an aluminum can and fell backwards. You hit your head and have been unconscious for about five minutes," he said, looking at me worriedly.

**(A/N: i know it was really cheesy on my part to have it come out as a dream but i couldnt figure out how to make Max jealous even more and when i started writing that Abby had kissed Fang the scene just formed it self faster than i could think and before i knew, it was all typed up. so instead of deleting it i made it the way it is. sorry)**

There was silence.

Then more silence.

But I broke it.

"So, Abby gave you her phone number, I teased you, didn't look ahead of myself, tripped on a can, and I've been unconscious for five minutes." I said in a daze.

"That's right," he said.

"Nothing else?" I asked.

"No, why?" he asked.

I quickly shook my head, making me dizzy. I stopped immediately.

"Can you umm, move?" I asked. Fang had been leaning over me and I couldn't get up with him there. He got up silently and watched me get up with curious eyes. So it had all been a dream. Wow. Not the 'Wow, that was amazing' but the type you say when you see something totally awkward.

"What are you thinking?" Fang asked me.

"Oh, uhh, my karma getting back at me," I quickly muttered.

He didn't believe me but didn't ask anything more.

We walked to the back of the store in silence. Wow, so all that had been a dream. I shook my head once more. I didn't know what to think. Part of me was happy because I wouldn't know how to deal with it but the other part wasn't because I _wanted _to learn how to deal with it. But if it wasn't real that meant that there wasn't the chance that the flock would be split up if it didn't work out and things weren't damaged. It also meant that I wouldn't get my feelings hurt. But I guess I was getting my feelings hurt because any girl could come up and flirt with Fang and there wouldn't be a reason for them not to. Or for Fang to have someone else in his life, more special than me. What I felt back there, was that jealousy? Was it possible for me to like Fang more than a sister likes her brother? Was I in _love _with him? The only thing I was sure of was that if the dreams i had been having about getting _real _close to Fang came back, i would never ever sleep peacefully again.

We flew through the air in silence. My mind wondered off to the time I had drunk a can of energy drink. Who was Mr. Can? I'll need to talk to Fang about that.

"Hey Fang? Do you remember when I drank that energy drink and I cliff dived? Who was Mr. Can?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He snorted before answering, "You don't remember him? I bet he'll be offended," he finished, tsk-ing.

I made sure to have his full attention before continuing, "Please, will you tell me," I whispered, making my eyes wide and innocent, I bit down on my bottom lip for extra effect.

He muttered something about Mr. Can being the energy drink can.

"So, I was talking to a can?" I asked, my eyebrows knit over my eyes.

He grinned at me, "What, the great Maximum is scared to know that she had imaginary conversations with a can?" he asked with mock horror.

I whacked him on the down stroke of my wing.

He grinned smugly at me.

"What are you grinning at?" I asked, suspicious.

"It just proves that I'm right," he said before continuing to grin.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the space ahead of me. I heard chuckling, obviously from Fang, when a dream from the night before I had had my valium like party struck me. It was the one I had had after I had **(A/N: that was a lot of 'had's) **fallen asleep at the end of the horror movie we had watched, the one where I had called Fang a 'Bird Boy'. Thank God no one knew about it, or the one I had just had.

"What are you thinking about?" Fang asked quietly.

"Huh, oh uh, the horror movie we had watched," I quickly lied. Hell, I wasn't going to tell him that I had dreamed about us making out. In a scale of weirdness with one being not really weird and ten being a totally weird, the dreams I've had where Fang and I get _way_ to close would easily be a fifteen.

"There wasn't much horror-horror in it, more of a stalkish-horror," he commented.

"Yeah, try going to the School for horror-horror," I joked.

"And besides, the kiss at the end ruined it," I added.

"Yeah," Fang muttered.

There was an awkward silence after that. I pushed all of the thoughts about my dreams out of my head and focused on a nearby cloud. The cloud went away and I tried looking for other things on the horizon. I spotted the grocery store where the flock had stopped at to buy the food.

"Yo Fang," I called over my shoulder. His head perked up and looked at me intently. Kinda like a dog. Haha.

"The store's down there, let's land," I said.

We landed at the park full of trees and started walking towards the store. Again that was silent. I thought my head was going to explode from all the quietness when we arrived.

"Finally," the Gasman exclaimed.

"What took you so long? We thought that you had forgotten about us and that you were going to leave us here to starve. Oh, no wait, we have food here so we couldn't starve. Well, unless you came for the food, and _then_ left us to starve. But you guys woul-" Iggy stopped her from going on by putting a hand over her mouth.

"So, why are you guys late?" Iggy asked.

"None of your business," I muttered.

"Oh, so it's that bad, is it?" he teased. I smacked him upside the head.

"Where's the food?" I asked.

"Under the bench," Angel piped up.

I looked under the bench and sure enough there it was. All the younger kids grabbed three bags while the bigger kids grabbed two and the sleeping bags and tents. We headed towards the park to take off and fly to a nearby forest. Once we were at the park Nudge started talking.

"Max, I'm hungry. Can we eat here or are we going to eat at the forest. Ooh, are we going to roast marshmallows 'cuz you know, Iggy bought like 5 bags of them. Oh, he also bought around six two litter soda bottles even though he should've bought bottled water. Oh, oh, he also-"

"Alright Nudge," we all said.

"We're going to eat once we've got the tents pitched and we're settled," I said over my shoulder.

"Ok Max," she said.

We got in the air and started flying. I was thinking it would be so much easier to have a car when carrying the stuff. Hmm, what kind of car could it be? It would have to be big, well at least big enough to seat six people. Possibly a truck. Oh, well, I'll think about that later. The whole way there the flock was being their usual selves, not even remembering that we were once again on the run. Maybe we didn't have to be on the run again. I decided to talk with Jeb and see what they wanted with us. Maybe we could go to Mom's after this.

"All right guys, land in that clearing over there," I instructed once I saw the woods.

Once my instructions were followed we started setting up camp. First, the tents.

Let me tell you, putting up a tent is no easy work. You've got poles of all different sizes and little holes in the tent for a specific one. I heard a yelp coming from Angel's and Nudge's still unassembled tent. I went over to see what had happened. So you can get a better understanding picture a big blob of red cloth and two moving objects in it, thrashing and giggling. I started looking for an opening to get Angel and Nudge out when they popped out by themselves.

"Hi Max," said Angel.

"Oh my gosh Max, this thing is so hard. Like I was holding up a part for Angel to put the pole through when she fell on it and like, I walked towards her to help her up when my leg got caught on something and I bent down to get it but I fell and I got trapped and Angel tried to help me but-"

"Nudge," I called. She smiled sheepishly at me. "Anyway want my help?" I asked.

"Yes please," Angel said.

I started looking at the instructions. Hmm. Maybe Fang would be better at this. I looked around for him and sure enough he was done building a tent.

"Yo Fang!" I called. He looked at me silently but with raised eyebrows. _What? _

"Can you come over here and fix this?" I asked sweetly, signaling towards Nudge's and Angel's tent.

He rolled his eyes and walked towards us. Once there he kneeled over the tent and started fixing it.

"Yay! Angel wanna go explore?" Nudge asked.

"Let's go," she said.

"Don't go too far," I called after them.

I looked over to Iggy and Gazzy they were almost done with the tent too.

"Hey Fang, I'm gonna go get some wood," I told Fang. He just nodded at me. Typical.

I wandered over to the forest around us and starting my way in. I lazily trailed my fingers over the trees, feeling the rough bark. I kept walking in further having the low branches brushing over my head. I knew I should have been gathering fire wood, after all that is why I had come here, but it all seemed peaceful that I laid down on a rare patch of grass and started looking at the stars. Right now I was a normal 15 year old girl. Not a run away freak, who didn't know _what_ she was running away from. I sighed. I needed to talk to Jeb, maybe he knew what was going on. I closed my eyes and started listening to my surroundings. Owls hooting. Squirrels making their squirrel noise. Wind rustling the leaves. Suddenly there was breathing on my face. _Oh God, please tell me it's not some bear or something coming here to maul me, ruining this perfect moment because if it is I'm going to go ballistic, _I thought. My eyes fluttered open to stare into a pair of dark chocolate ones. **(A/N: mmm… I love dark chocolate) **I instantly shot up into a sitting position, hitting my forehead on Fang's on the way. I groaned, rubbing it. He rubbed his while shooting death glares at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what," he said, continuing to rub his forehead.

"What?" I groaned.

"You have a hard forehead," he said, keeping a straight face.

"Shut up," I growled, shoving his shoulder.

"No seriously, no wonder you can knock out Erasers with just one head butt," I had held up my fist to punch him on the arm when he held up his hands in defense, stopping me.

"Shut up," I growled once more, getting up.

I spotted a dead tree and walked towards it. It wasn't too thick, just perfect for what I was going to do. I gave it a quick kick with the underside of my shoe and watched as it fell. I had noticed Fang wince slightly at my kick.

"Come on," I said, demonstrating for him to help me carry the tree.

"I can see it now, 'The Great Maximum Ride Contributing To Global Warming,'" he shook his head in disappointment.

"It was _dead, _how could that make global warming worse, and anyways all those fancy 'laws congress set up are helping the fight against global warming'" I said, quoting a newspaper headline. Then I stuck my tongue out at him for extra effect.

"That's just an excuse for your laziness," he stated.

"How can that be an excuse for crying out loud?" I asked.

"You simply didn't want to go looking for wood already on the ground," he said, shrugging.

I rolled my eyes. I kicked up a pine cone into the air and grabbed it with my hand. Casually I threw it at Fang's head. He glared at me then widened his eyes at something behind me. OK, this is Fang widening his eyes in surprise; naturally I had to look behind me. Instantly the dead tree felt heavier and I felt myself being pinned to a tree a few seconds later. I found myself looking at the same eyes that had been directly above me a few minutes ago.

"Say sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"Hitting me on the head," he replied.

"Why should I say sorry for you having extremely slow reflexes?" I innocently asked.

"Very funny," he said, sarcasm dripping off every syllable.

"I try," I said, smiling. Suddenly he whipped out a small pocketknife from his pocket.

He grabbed a locket of my hair and smiled evilly at me.

"You wouldn't," I dared.

He just moved the knife closer to my hair.

I widened my eyes in fear, I'm not a girly girl afraid of having her hair chopped but I simply didn't want it uneven because Nudge and Angel would want to cut it in a fashionable way.

"Now Max, there's no need to be afraid, all you have to do is say sorry," he whispered.

I gulped, "Alright, Fang I'm sorry you were an idiot and didn't dodge the pine cone."

He looked up at the sky as is began heaven for more patience. I used this as an opportunity and ducked under his arm and started running towards camp. Screw the tree, I'd send Fang to go get it. I heard footsteps behind me, I knew that he'd catch up to me any second. I unfurled my wings, turned around to wave good-bye to Fang once in the air, and started flying at super sonic speed towards the camp. I was able to land, breathless I might add, at camp a minute before Fang showed up.

**Iggy POV **

I was sitting against a tree talking quietly with Gazzy about our newest bomb plan when I heard Angel's and Nudge's footsteps running up to us.

"Hey guys, where's Max and Fang?" Nudge asked.

"Well," I started, "Max left about an hour ago to go look for wood. Then Fang left to go look for her about 30 minutes ago."

"Wow that long ago?" Nudge asked.

"There up to something," Gazzy muttered absentmindedly. They probably were. I mean I'm blind and all but I'm not stupid. I'd bet my wings that they were off flirting with each other and that right now they were probably-

"Eeww, Iggy!" Angle suddenly exclaimed.

"What?! It's not my fault you go reading people's mind without permission," I replied, defending myself.

"What'd he think?" Nudge asked Angel. Suddenly she started giggling.

"Tell me," Gazzy said. Then he started chuckling.

"Dude, you've got a messed up mind," Gazzy muttered. I was going to make a smart comeback, cause you know I'm full of 'em, when I heard someone landing and breathing hard.

"Max!" I heard Angel and Nudge yell in unison and run towards her.

"Max what's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Fang wanted me to apologize to him for hitting him with a pine cone so I just ran away," she stated after she had caught her breath.

"Told you they were flirting," I muttered to Gazzy who started snickering.

* * *

**OK, chapters over. so i've been having some nights where i cant go to sleep till like 11:30 or later and i've used that time to come up with more topics for future stories so there will be more to read from me. anyway, hoped you enjoyed and plz review. ooh, that reminds me, the last chapter got me enough votes to pass 100 reviews, i was so ecstatic. thank you soooooooo much. u guys are the best. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, so i'm extremely sorry i havent updated soon but school just started and i was really occupied. thing that sucked was that i almost fell asleep in a couple classes- looks at the ground then clears throat- but that's over wiht so here's the next chapter. **

* * *

**Max POV **

I went to sit against the tree where Iggy was sitting at when Fang landed.

"Cheater," he muttered as he sat next to me.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So, where's the wood?" Gazzy asked.

"Fang was just about to go get it," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you made me drop it," I stated.

"That doesn't mean I have to go get it," he said.

"Well then who's going to go get it?" I asked him.

"Actually Max," Nudge interrupted, "we can just break off branches from that dead tree over there."

I looked in the direction she was pointing to and sure enough, there was a dead tree. Hmm… this forest is full of dead trees.

"Nice job Nudge," I told her, she beamed at me.

Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge ran to it, climbed it, and started breaking dead branches off of it. Once they came back we got them all in place and Iggy took out a lighter and lit it. The flames licking the branches reminded me of the day I had burned the clothes in which the guy tried to rape me in. I shuddered inside and tried to push the thought out of my head. Once the branches were completely engulfed in the fire we started cooking.

"Hey Max, can you pass me the marshmallows? They're right next to you," Angel asked. I tossed them to her after I had gotten three marshmallows myself. She smiled, I smiled back.

_Two bags of hotdogs, who knows how many marshmallows, many cups of soda, a couple bars of chocolate, a packet of graham crackers, half a box of pop tarts, and some other numerous stuff later… _

If you read that sentence up there, well, I ate that all by myself. And to tell you the truth, I was stuffed.

The younger kids had already hit the hay, and were snoring happily. Fang, Iggy, and I were the only ones left. The silence around us was comforting, I thought as I looked at the fire.

I rubbed my stomach happily as Iggy got up.

"Well, that discussion we were having was delightful, I loved both of your points of view, Fang, I didn't know you could talk so much, and Max, you were just as aggressive as I thought you'd be," he said, he had kept his face serious, but his tone was leaking sarcasm.

"Shut up Iggy," I mumbled, we had had no discussion.

He smiled, shrugging, and went into the tent he was sharing with Gazzy.

"I guess we're tent mates," Fang said.

"Uh- huh" I wasn't really paying attention; my fingers were itching to go play my guitar.

I stood up casually, hiding the guitar behind my back, I started talking to Fang, "well, I'll uh, be right back."

He nodded at me, not noticing the guitar and starting looking back at the fire. I kept walking backwards and once I was in the woods I turned around and broke into a run. Why was I doing all this secretly? Simple, I didn't want them to know I singed. What if they thought I sucked, they'd tease me forever and wouldn't let me live it down. It was better to keep it in the dark. Once I got to the little patch of grass from earlier I sat down and took out the electric guitar from the case. There was a song that was in my mind right now. I started playing it.

Somehow I started singing too.

_I wanna love, I wanna leave_

_I want you to love me, I want you to leave me _

_I wanna stand where I can see _

_I'm watching you love me_

_I'm watching you leaving me now _

_I wish I can be somebody else _

_I wish I could see you in myself _

_Wish there was something inside me _

_To keep you beside me_

_And say what you really feel _

_You know I need something that's real _

_Wish there was something inside me _

_To keep you beside me_

**Fang POV **

Max was up to something and I knew it. Otherwise why would she be acting so secretive about her guitar. I knew that she had been trying to hide it behind her back. I waited once she was out of site to start following her. As I entered the woods I could see her slim figure off in the distance. I wanted to run but afraid I'd step on something and make a noise I kept my pace. As I kept following her I saw her sit down at the same place from an hour earlier. I was going to creep up behind her but then I started hearing music. I started walking forward, suddenly she started singing, Keeper by Yellowcard. Before I knew it I was singing along.

_I wanna know if I could be _

_Someone to turn to _

_That could never hurt you_

She stared up at me in surprise. I gave her a small smile.

_But I know what you think of me_

_Yeah, you had a breakthrough _

_And now I'm just bad news for you _

_I wish I can be somebody else _

_I wish I could see you in myself _

_Wish there was something inside me _

_To keep you beside me_

_And say what you really feel _

_You know I need something that's real _

_Wish there was something inside me _

_To keep you beside me_

_I should've told you anything _

_I never told you anything _

_I should've told you anything _

_If I could give you anything _

_Then I would tell you everything_

_I wish I can be somebody else _

_I wish I could see you in myself _

_Wish there was something inside me _

_To keep you beside me_

_And say what you really feel _

_You know I need something that's real _

_Wish there was something inside me _

_To keep you beside me_

_I should've told you everything_

_I should've told you everything_

_I should've told you everything_

Once the song was over I looked everywhere but at her, afraid of what I'd see.

"Wow," I heard her breathe. I forced myself to look at her. She smiled brightly at me. "You were awesome," she whispered.

"Yeah, well, you weren't to bad yourself," I joked. She rolled her eyes at me. She started getting up, I looked at her questionably.

"We cant leave them alone, what if someone comes and attacks them," she said.

"Oh, and are you going to want to take watches?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ooh, I forgot about that," she said.

"Max, come on, no one's going to attack us by surprise," I reasoned with her. I started walking forward.

"How do you know? For all we know they can be tracking us right now," she said. She was always thinking about them being on our tails.

"They are not tracking us," I told her.

"How do you know Fang?" she asked, trailing her hand over a bush as she passed by it.

"Because Max, you don't have a chip in you, you haven't heard from your voice in a while, and aren't I the one that's supposed to be the most paranoid of us all?" I asked, smiling at her in the end.

"No, you're more like the second," she said, returning the smile.

"Come on Max, if something's wrong, we're all supposed to feel it too," I pointed out.

"I guess you're right," she sighed.

"I know," I said. We arrived back to the campsite.

"Well," she began as we got nearer to the tents, "since we aren't taking watches, I'm going to go turn in."

"I'm right behind you," I said and followed her in.

**Max POV **

I went into the tent and into my sleeping bag, Fang following suit.

I was sleepy but I felt like I was suffocating in there. It brought back memories of being trapped in a cage, back at the school. All in all, I wasn't able to sleep. I turned one way, still I felt trapped, I turned the other way and still I couldn't go to sleep.

"Can't go to sleep," I jumped at Fang's voice.

"Don't do that," I whispered, annoyed.

"Do what?" he asked, I could hear a smug smile in his voice.

I sighed. "I feel trapped," I muttered, looking up at the tent ceiling.

"Me too," he said.

I remembered that the bag had a zipper. Quickly I unzipped it and then spread it out.

"Great idea," he said. I felt him move out of his sleeping bag then unzip it and spread it over him.

It was getting cold so I wrapped myself in the sleeping bag.

"Could you believe this?" I asked him. "A moment ago it was all hot and everything but now it's freakin' cold."

Suddenly I felt the sleeping bag being taken away from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, moving my hands up and down my arm, hoping that the friction would warm them up.

"Just hold on," he muttered. A few seconds later I felt the blanket back on me, twice as warm. I looked up and saw that he had put one blanket over the other.

"You know, some people say thank you after someone has gone out of their way and done something really helpful," he said with a serious tone.

"Well I would've said 'thank-you' but you took to long," I said.

I was warmer but still a little cold. Come on, this place changes temperature faster than I can fly. I let out an involuntary shudder. Suddenly Fang was beside me, an arm draped around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sharing body heat," he murmured into my hair.

"Excuse me?" did he just say what I think he said?

"Max you're cold. I don't want to wake up to a leader frozen dead," he stated.

"Fine," I muttered. I _was_ cold and Fang turned out to be very warm. Not that I'd ever tell him. I heard him chuckle. Oh God, I was speaking what I was thinking again.

"I know I'm warm," he said.

"Don't let it get to your head," I muttered before drifting off to sleep.

I woke up to birds chirping the next morning. There was also something around me and behind me radiating heat. I turned around and was face to face with Fang. A sleeping Fang, to be more exact. His eyes started to open, turning around with his arm over me must have woken him up.

"Good morning Sunshine," I joked.

He rolled his eyes before his eye lids started to droop.

"Uh Fang?" I asked.

He mumbled something.

"I need to get up," I said, eyeing the arm he had around my waist.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he muttered before taking his arm off of me.

Then I smelled hotdogs, being cooked.

"Are they cooking breakfast without us?" I asked.

Fang was asleep.

"Thank you for your words of wisdom," I joked.

I got up and walked towards the entrance of the tent, making sure to 'accidentally' kick Fang's leg, waking him up in the process.

"Max, what are we going to do today?" Angel asked as I bit down on a hot dog.

"Actually, I had been thinking on that. Maybe we can go to Mom's and stay there for a while 'till I can talk with Jeb about this. Maybe he knows what's going on," I said.

"That'd be great Max 'cause I haven't seen Ella in a while and I want to talk with her and your mom and spend-"

"I'm glad you enjoy the idea," I interrupted. "What do you guys think?" I asked the rest of the flock.

"I agree with Nudge," Angel said.

"Sure," from Iggy.

"Ok," said Gazzy.

And a grunt from Fang, typical.

"Ok, well, eat up and then pack up your stuff so we can leave," I said. I started to drift off into my own world about how nice a hot shower would feel right now. How waking up at what ever hour I wanted. How-

"Alright Max, we're ready," Gazzy said.

Huh? I opened my eyes and saw that I had fallen asleep on the ground with my head on the log. Ouch. My neck hurt. I looked in front of me and sure enough they had packed up all the tents and were ready to go. I'm _such_ a good leader. I even lead in my sleep.

I stood up slowly, slightly disoriented.

"We," started Fang, pointing at himself and the flock, "are ready to leave," he made motion to taking to the air. "Understand?" he asked slowly and deliberately, nodding his head.

I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Ok, umm, I guess we can all leave now," I said, a little slow, because, my brain still wasn't full awake. Weird how when you wake up on your own you are all alert but when you're woken up in the middle of the day you're all disoriented.

Once I was back up in the air, my head started clearing up. Then I heard something.

I looked over at Fang, he looked at me curiously, he had heard it too.

…_bet…the…_

_Bet…thought…it _

I started listening closer.

_Got you…and _

…'_cause…it_

I was straining my ears to hear it and so far I think there was music to it. I also heard giggling.

…_for…goodies…_

_Keep on…in the jar_

My eyes widened. I had heard that before. Immediately I looked behind me and saw Angel and Nudge flying closely together, giggling at a small baby blue rectangle. I drifted behind, towards them.

"Angel, what do you have in your hand?" I asked.

"Oh, my cell phone," she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Angel, how do you get that ring tone to play?" I asked, half not wanting to know the answer, thinking Nudge had hacked into a ring tone site and downloaded them off to the cell phone.

"Well, I bought them," she said, smiling because she had read my thoughts, "and I'm calling from your cell to make it ring with that ring tone."

"My cell phone?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have it right here," she said, showing me what she had in her other hand. "Look," she said before dialing from the side kick slide. _My_ side kick slide.

_I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mayb' 'cause I talk about it.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' 'cause they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh_

"Here you go," she said, then gave me my cell phone.

"Uhh, thanks," I muttered. "Umm, Angel, how'd you get my phone?" I asked.

"I got it before we left," she said.

"Ooh, Angel, don't you have music stored in your cell phone?" Nudge asked as I drifted towards the front of the flock formation.

I took my old place, next to Fang. By the slightly surprised look on his face I could tell he had seen everything.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Why Angel hadn't told me about my cell phone earlier," I muttered.

"Max, it's the same with the Itex thing, remember? She's just a kid," he said.

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked a moment later.

He shrugged before responding, "About which one is scarier, the fact that someone made a ring tone of that song or that Angle actually put it for _your_ ring tone." He grinned before getting out of my wings smacking reach.

* * *

**Ok, so i hoped you enjoyed it, it was supposed to be posted earlier but i needed to edit it. anyway, um, the next chapters wont be posted as early as the beginning ones. probably somtime this weekend. sorry. anyway, i've been reading some ff's and i've noticed a lot of you guys have My chemical romance in your ff's and i jsut wanna tell you that's awesome. i love them anyway plz review, i'm very happy wiht the total numbers of reviews i have. **


	17. Chapter 17

**ok, so this chapter means i haven't died, much like everyone thinks. i have no time whatsoever to updater during the week so this chapter is a miracle. yay miracles! anyway, this isnt one of my best chapters, but i like it anyway. so read on and dont forget to review. **

* * *

I decided that since I already had the cell phone I might as well put it to good use, so I called Mom

I decided that since I already had the cell phone I might as well put it to good use, so I called Mom.

"Mom?" I asked once the phone had been answered.

There was a loud squeal that could be heard even after I had pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Ok, Ella thanks for puncturing my ear drum," I said into the phone. Nudge and Angel looked up at Ella's name.

"Max, it's been so long," she squealed into the phone.

"It hasn't been more than a month and a half," I said.

"And you don't think that's long? It's like a freakin eternity for me," her Spanish accent was leaking into her every word making it sound really cool.

"Hey, is Mom home?" I asked.

"No. Work has gotten really busy lately."

"Oh," I said.

"Oh wait, I think her car is pulling in," she said as a car engine could be heard in the background.

A few seconds later "Ella, I'm home!" could be heard.

"Hey Mom, Max wants to talk with you," Ella told her.

"Hey Max," Dr. Martinez greeted once at the phone.

"Hey Mom, umm, I was wondering if we could drop by your place for a while?" I could hear Nudge and Angel's excited squeals.

"Well of course," she said, you could tell that she was smiling at the idea.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you in a little while. Bye."

"Bye Max."

I hung up and looked over at Iggy and Gazzy **(A/N: bet you didn't think it'd be them. Lol.) **who had been unnaturally quiet.

There heads were bent towards one anther, voices a hushed whisper. Iggy sensed my look and looked up at me, straight in the eye before smiling innocently. Gazzy looked up too and smiled while waving. I gave Gazzy a long curious look then glared at Iggy before turning my attention to the route.

"Wow, no interrogative yelling," Fang whistled.

"Shut up F'nick," I muttered, grinning slightly.

"I was expecting something along the lines of 'What are you two doing?! Iggy and Gazzy if I find out your making bombs, I swear, Erasers will seem like saints compared to me!' you know with your death glares and all," he said.

He started snickering at my eye roll.

"You know, if it wasn't for the black attire, bad sense of style, whack humor-" incredibly hot body, I blushed at the thought that had forbiddingly entered my mind, "-I'd think that you were replaced. Because, I mean, that paragraph you just spoke, that's what you talk in a week," I joked.

He rolled his eyes at me before going into his usual quiet self. Darn it.

_Max, Nudge told me to tell you 'Ooh, someone's flirting _

**Was not**, I thought back to her, horrified at her conclusion.

_You're not horrified Max, more like amused…oh, and Nudge says it's adorable when you two flirt _

I immediately went red in the face. We were _so_ not flirting. I mean, Fang's my right hand, best friend. Not someone I have a crush on. I mean come on, me, Maximum Ride, tomboys of all tomboys, having a crush on Fang, a friend since birth, it was unheard of. Utterly absurd. Wasn't it?

_Of course not Maximum._

If I could've jumped in the air, right there would've been the perfect time. I hadn't heard from the Voice since my last mission was over. And honestly, having my head for myself, with the exception of Angel, had been so great. Now that it was back I wanted to do nothing more than beat my head against a very, very hard rock.

No Maximum, I'm not the Voice, I'm Jeb. 

Ok, not having the Voice in my head, good, having Jeb instead, not so much.

"Max, something wrong?" Fang asked, noticing the look of complete horror on my face and the shock in my eyes.

I pointed to my head and mouthed 'Jeb'.

Instantly I noticed the indecipherable squaring of his jaw and slight flare of his nostrils.

_You know Jeb, you weren't wanted before, what makes you think that it's different because news flash, it isn't. _

_Max, I had the feeling that you wanted to talk with me,_ he said, ignoring me.

I was going to make a smart retort when his words caught up with me.

_Yeah, I guess, _I thought defeatedly, _Jeb, I want to know why Erasers attacked us a while ago, if they're after us again. _

There was a silence.

As the silence was getting longer I was getting more irritated.

I was about to yell at him for the silence when I noticed something. He had left.

That no good, dirty, meaningless excuse for a father left me. Again. I was beyond irritated. Ugh!

"Max," Fang's voice broke through my mind.

"What?" I snapped, still displeased about the Jeb situation. Instantly I wanted to take it back, I never snapped at Fang.

"Well, well, well, someone's pissed," he said, shaking his head.

"Yeah," I muttered, "Jeb, just left me after I had asked him a question. Typical."

He snickered.

"Max, how much longer till we arrive?" asked Nudge, mercifully keeping it short, "cause I'm hungry. Do you think that we could stop for food? I was thinking maybe tacos, or how bout pizza, but we haven't had tacos in a while," I spoke to soon. "Or maybe-"

"Yes Nudge, we can stop for food," I said, interrupting her. I was turning my head so I could see straight ahead when out of my peripheral vision I saw Iggy and Gazzy just the same as before. I pinched the bridge of my nose and decided I'd ignore this one too as I asked God for more patience.

"Max, there's a Jack in the Box over there and a McDonalds down there," said Angle pointing downwards, at the ground.

"Ok, guys your choice," I said over my shoulder.

"McDonalds," Nudge.

"Jack in the Box," Iggy.

"McDonalds," Angel.

"McDonalds," Gazzy.

If I had bet 100 bucks that Fang would just shrug then I'd be 100 bucks richer. I stuck me tongue out at him before talking to the rest of the flock.

"Ok, we'll go to McDonalds but first we'll stop at Jack in the Box for Iggy's drink," I said as Iggy punched the air in victory. Iggy only wanted to go to Jack in the Box because they had strawberry soda and McDonalds didn't. Don't ask.

As Iggy and Gazzy went inside to order, we sat out in the front benches, waiting.

The sun was beating down on me, the bench felt like a freaking stove, I wanted to nothing more than jump into a pool but I didn't. Instead, I waited as patiently as possible because you know that's how I am. That was sarcasm, people. Anyway, apparently I wasn't patient enough because Fang had to put his hand over mine to stop my fingers from continuing their 'annoying drumming against the bench' **(A/N: she's quoting what Fang told her) **but all he really did was make my hand feel like it was burning from his touch and my face from a natural tone to a deep crimson in less than two seconds.

_Nudge and I both think that you look adorable like that, _Angel giggle in my head.

My face deepened a million shades of red.

_Max, Nudge wants to know what you're feeling holding Fang's hand so she can see if she got it right. _

Iggy and Gazzy came out of the fast food building, stopping me from thinking about Angel's comment, stopping me from having my face resemble a tomato. If it didn't already.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked, standing up, oh-so casually slipping my hand out of Fang's.

"There was an incredibly hot cashier," Iggy said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"And you know that how?" I asked.

"I had Gazzy describe her to me," his voice was in a 'duh' tone.

I shook my head, boys.

"Ok guys, let's go, I'm hungry," leading the way, we arrived at McDonalds.

"Max, should we order as much as we want or should we keep with the regular human portions?" Gazzy asked.

"How much you want," I told him, ruffling his hair slightly.

He beamed at me before taking his place in the line next to Nudge. Smiles like those are the reasons I don't lock him away after he lets out one of his 'gifts'.

Iggy, ahead of us all, finally got to the front of the line and started giving his orders to the male cashier.

I groaned internally as Iggy combo-ed all his meals and super sized them as well, today I didn't feel like having a guy, for some absurd reason I might add, try to flirt with me. I mean, I wasn't that pretty and Fang and I had been having a great day. A couple minutes passed and still no flirtatious looks shot my way.

I sneaked a peak at the guy. He swept one hand across his forehead, moving his bangs out of his eyes which were currently widening at Angel's order.

Next went Nudge, 7 orders of fries, 3 combo meals, 2 milkshakes, and an Oreo cookie pie. Gazzy's was the same except he had one order of fries less and 4 combos instead of 3. In the end, the guy's eyes were huge as dinner plates as Gazzy smiled.

As The Gasman finished paying his meal with my card Fang started moving up to order. What was really weird was that the cash register guy _smiled_ at _Fang_, then, when Fang wasn't looking, at the guy actually looked at him up and down.

Suddenly, it him me like a ton of bricks: the guy was gay. And he was hitting on Fang. I had to bite down on my tongue to not burst out laughing. When Fang was done ordering, the cashier 'casually' touched Fang's hand when he handed Fang his tray of food. Ok, here I let out an accidental snort which I unsuccessfully covered by coughing. As Fang passed me I smiled smugly at his clueless expression.

"I'll have three orders of numbers fives. Make them combos with no pickles please. Add three chocolate milkshakes and two extra orders of fries. Ooh, I'll take six chocolate chip cookies to go with that," I said.

"Honey, you better have a life-time membership at a fitness club," he said, shaking his head.

"Excuse me but I don't start shoving comebacks into peoples' face until I get food into my blood system. If it's an emergency diss me once more wise ass, then you'll really get it," I smiled sweetly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No need to get catty," he muttered. "Is he your boyfriend?" he asked bluntly after a short silence.

I was taken by surprise, "Um, no why?"

"Cash or credit?" he asked me, off subject.

"Credit," I said then started going through the whole tiresome process.

"Because girl, I'd date him. He is fi-ine," he said.

"You think," I asked, curious.

"I don't think, I know," he said, pursing his lips slightly in the end.

I grinned but let it turn into a grimace as I said, "you aren't the only one."

* * *

**ok, first, my comebacks arent very good, just a heads up. second, this chapter isnt bery long which doesnt please me alot. and it may be a while before i get another update, but i'll try to hurry. ugh, my author notes sound cold and heartless. :(. sorry. you know that reviews make us authors feel all nice and warm inside so dont hesitate. review till your hearts content. **


	18. Chapter 18

**ok, so i'm not dead, lol that's what i wrote in the last chapter, i moved to a different country and getting set up takes a long time. a really long time. anyway, it's been like half a year since i last updated, and a lot of you prob forgot i even exist but i'm back. **

**anyway, this chapter isnt very long, not very full of fax(boooo) but some comedy and i hope you enjoy. now i'm off to read ur stories

* * *

  
**

**Fang POV **

What was with this guy? I mean, when I caught his reflection on the glass door he was looking at me in a not so guy to guy way. And, what was with that smug smile Max tossed my way. There was a dirty secret behind it of that I was sure, I mean, how many times does Max smile at you smugly and something good happens, not a lot.

I stopped at the salad bar pretending to get some napkins but all I really was doing was listening to what he was saying to Max.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked. I almost choked on a french fry I was eating, I knew the guy was going to star flirting with her.

"Um, no why?" Max answered. For some reason, her words made me feel weird.

"Cash or credit?" he asked.

"Credit," Max said and a few seconds later I heard the beeping from the credit card machine.

"Because girl," he said, his tone changing, "I'd date him. He is fi-ine," Ok, now I started choking on the coke I had bought. He was freakin' gay! **(A/N: If there are any gay people out there, no offence)**

"You think?" Max asked. I smiled slightly at Max's question and at the fact that the dude wasn't flirting with her.

"I don't think, I know," and my smile slid off. I mean come on. Great, I have a gay guy crushing on me.

**Max POV **

I walked back to the table where the rest of the flock was half done through their food, except for Fang who had barely begun, and sat down. I unwrapped the closest burger to me, and sank my teeth into it. God, it tasted so good, especially after a couple hours of flying. If I could get a couple dozen orders of burgers, another couple dozens of mom's cookies, and a whole crew of people at my service I would be in heaven. Which reminded me...

"Hey guys," I said through a mouthful of fries, "I was thinking we make mom's house our next stop," I finished after I gulped it all down.

Iggy, who had a burger in his mouth, nodded.

Angel and Nudge both wiped their mouths and replied 'sounds great' at the same time, then they looked at each other before laughing.

Gazzy just burped in acceptance. So gross.

Fang, well Fang was his usual self and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, its unanimous, we're going to mom's house. And now, I have a burger to finish," I said, eyeing the burger that was left on the table.

One delicious and belly filling- yet grease -meal later…

"Ok guys up and away," I ordered behind them.

One by one, the flock did a running start and got into the air, me being the last. I made my way to the front filling in the missing spot. Awww, it felt so nice being up in the sky, no worries going through my head ( Ok. That's probably cause I was cramming them back from where the came from) the wind rushing through my hair, how Nudge seemed -

"Hey Max," I spoke too soon, darn it, "I was wondering if I could sleep in the same bedroom I slept last time in with Angel cause you know Angel and I are bestest friends and like do everything together and we watch TV together and hate the same programs and love the same programs and love going shopping and tell each other secrets like that you have a secret crush on Tom Kaulitz,**(A/N: did I spell his name correctly and I threw a coin in the air to see which guy to choose for this. lol)** you know from Tokio Hotel, oh wait that's not my secret-"

"Nudge!" I yelled, I could hear Iggy and Gazzy snickering in the back.

"You have a crush on _him_?" Gazzy asked.

"Isn't he the one that has the twin that looks like a chick?" Iggy asked out loud.

"He does not look like a girl," I defended.

"I think he looks like a girl," Fang muttered, his jaw set.

I glared at Fang.

"Actually," Angel said sweetly, "I think his twin is cuter," she said smiling. I turned to look at her, everyone burst out laughing.

"Aww, Angel has a crush on a guy whose twin looks like a chick," Gazzy teased.

"I least I don't think that girls have cooties," she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"All right you two, that's enough, and yes Nudge I think you and Angel will be able to share rooms, but," I said, flying closer to her, "you'll be the first to wash dishes since you started this," I finished, giving her a kind knuckle sandwich, or at least as kind as possible, since it's very hard doing that while flying.

"Max," Nudge whined, "you're gonna make my hair all frizzy," then everyone started to laugh, well except Fang, he just snickered.

About an hour or two later the scene started getting familiar, the tree that looked like lightning barely missed it, the road that had clearly been repaved, the cacti covering everywhere possible, the skeleton of a dead cow, nah just messing with you. About another hour later I saw Mom's house.

"Yay, we're almost there," Angel yipped from the back.

In less then ten minutes, due to the fact that the younger ones were extremely anxious, I was fighting to be the one that rang the doorbell.

"Gazzy get back here," I said as I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.

"Haha, slow poke," Nudge teased as she started running up the porch.

When she suddenly froze you could hear a giggling from the back, "sorry nudge."

"Suckers," Iggy yelled back as he stood a couple feet from the doorbell when he froze as well.

Out of nowhere Fang appeared, darn his invisibility power, which would now allow him to move slowly, so much practice had allowed him to develop the power, and still be invisible.

"You guys are so childish," he muttered. Just as he was about to ring the doorbell, the door opened on its own. The girl standing in the doorway had apparently heard a commotion and had come out to see what it was.

"Guys!" she yelled before she got us all into a group hug. Ha the expression on Fang was priceless.

"Mom! The flocks back!" she yelled as she ushered us into the house.

Mom walked into the living room wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Oh well, you guys were a bit faster than I calculated, they won't be ready for another ten minutes," she said.

I looked at her curiously then smelled the air. My eyes widened at the smell of vanilla extract and chocolate. I ran to Valentina and hugged her while jumping up and down, "you made cookies!" I yelled.

"Yup," she said smiling.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I repeated while I still jumped up and down.

She smiled at me and then looking at all of us asked, "are you guys hungry, do you need anything?".

"Mom, if you don't mind, I'm gonna have them all take a shower," I said.

"Oh, no it's fine; in the meantime I'm gonna finish the cookies. Ella can show you your rooms, because you are going to stay here for a while, aren't you?" she asked but it looked like she already new the answer.

"Yeah I guess," I said.

She smiled then said, "Remember, the hot water comes out when you open the left key and the cold water comes out with the opposite key."

Oh crap I thought as something hit me like, like, like a ton of bricks, "you guys, where did you leave the bags with our clothes?" I asked.

Everyone started to look at each other when they said, "camp."

"Great, camp is hours away," I muttered. Great, I was going to have to wait like four or five hours take a long, hot, steamy, soothing, totally deli-

"Oooh, I know, I know, I know," said Ella really fast, " Since mom was at the store the other day and saw cute outfits that would fit Angel and Nudge she bought them, so Angel and Nudge can where that. Umm, the neighbors next door have nephews that love staying at their place, they probably have some clothes of theirs there, it'll probably fit Gazzy and maybe, just maybe they'll have clothes that'll fit Fang and Iggy. Oh and Max, a relative bought me clothes but they fit me too big, so it might fit you, which you can where. Now, any questions?" she finished smiling, and not even out of breath.

"You've been taking talking lessons from Nudge, haven't you?" Iggy asked.

Ella grinned, blushing slightly.

"Well, guys off you go," I told them.

**ok, so story wasnt very long but i hope you enjoyed, the next time i update will probably be like tomorrow afternoon or the day after tomorrow. anyway, plz review and tell me what you think. **

**FAX_FAX_FAX_FAX_FAX_FAX_FAX_FAX_FAX_FAX_FAX_FAX_FAX_FAX_FAX_FAX_FAX_FAX_FAX_FAX_FAX_FAX_FAX_FAX_FAX_FAX_  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**ok, so i know i said i'd update on Wednesday from like 3 weeks ago but i kinda sorta accidentally lost track of time. umm, i came up with the first part of the chapter with alot of work but the rest kinda just flowed right through my fingertips and onto the screen due to the fact that it had to do wiht funniness, my specialty. so without further ado, here's chapter number 19, i think. **

* * *

**Iggy POV **

Following Ella's instructions I took Gazzy with me and went next door for the clothes. I waited as Gazzy knocked on the door and someone answered, all the while wondering if our secret stash of bombs that we hid at Max's Mom's place was still there.

"Hello?" said a lady that sounded like she could be in her late 30's.

"Hi," said Gazzy all innocent like, "we're staying with Dr. Martinez, you see, but we accidentally left our baggage in the taxi cab and she told us that maybe you could have clothes we can borrow while we go shopping for some." I fought back my grin as I imagined Gazzy making the lady a sad little boy face.

"Oh, of course, come in. I'm Mrs. Georgian by the way," she said.

I felt Gazzy slip his hand into mine and started taking me inside the house.

"Oh my, is he…?" she asked.

"Uh blind, yeah," Gazzy said.

"Wow, just like my-"

"Mom! Are you in the guest room?" I female voice yelled.

"-Daughter," she finished before responding back, "yes!"

You could hear Mrs. G going through clothes while Gazzy asked, "your daughter is blind?" in amazement.

"Yeah, I am," said a teenage voice. I heard Gazzy's slight intake of breath.

"Umm, Eli, this is… I'm sorry I didn't ask for you names," she said.

"I'm Zepher and this is my bro, Jeff," he said, using our old undercover names, darn it I should've told him to change my name to something like… ooh I've got it, Drew or Tony. Yeah.

"Hey, I'm Elideth, Eli for short," she responded, I could hear a smile in her voice.

"Honey, do you remember where I left your cousins clothes?" Mrs. G asked.

"Umm, did you check in the bags at the bottom of the laundry room?" she asked her.

"Oh of course, such bad memory of mine," Mrs. Georgian muttered.

"That's why I'm sharing mine with you," she said sweetly. I heard Gazzy clear his throat. So he was feeling the same thing as I: that we were in the middle of a family moment.

"I'll be right back, um Zepher would you like to come with me I don't know which clothes would fit you or your brother?" she asked, "and besides I need someone to taste my lemon pie see if it came out right," she added.

"Sure," he said. I think that he was especially excited about the lemon pie. I know I would. "Hey don't forget about F'Nick!" I yelled after him.

"Oh, right!" he yelled back, yup definitely thinking about the lemon pie.

"So you're Jeff?" Elideth asked, cautiously sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Yup, and your Elideth, right?" I asked back even though I already knew that, what I had nothing else to say.

"Uh- huh," she responded. "How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm fifteen. You?" I asked.

"Fifteen too," she said. Then I heard someone breathing harder than normal.

"Umm, are you-" I began to ask when I smelled it, or him rather, "is that Total?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah," she responded surprised. "You know him?" she asked.

"Know him? He's my dog," I grinned. "Total!" I yelled.

Suddenly there was a loud series of barking. Before I knew it I was being slobbered by a slimy tongue.

"Ok, dude, I know it's been forever since we last saw each other but chill," I told him. Instantly he retreated and laid on my lap.

I heard Elideth laugh lightly. "That's what I like about that dog. He's very obedient," she said, I could hear a smile in her voice.

"Yeah, he's got a way of _understanding_ things," I said.

Then the phone started ringing.

"Umm, excuse me, I'm gonna go and answer," she said.

"Sure," I replied.

After I heard her footsteps far away, I told Total, "spill."

"Oh, my god, I'm so happy to see you guys. I'm finally able to speak to someone. I mean I could talk to Mrs. Martinez but only for a short time, I have _so_ _many_ things to say," _good thing we brought Nudge_, I thought, "guess what?" he suddenly asked.

"Umm, what?" I asked.

"Guess," he said.

Fine, "you, umm, slept like a lion the whole time," I guessed. Hey I'm not that creative at this type of stuff.

"No," he said, slightly irritated.

"They served you on the floor like a real dog," I said, grinning slightly.

"Hmph, besides that," he muttered indignantly.

"Umm, don't know," I said.

Total sighed but got happy immediately as he whispered excitedly, "I'm a dad!"

"Wow!" are you serious. "Total are you serious?"

"Definitely, liter of seven, three boys and four girls," he said proudly.

"Umm, congratulations I guess," I said.

"So you're over the Akila thing?" I asked.

"Yeah, long distance relationships just don't work for me," he muttered.

"So how's Mrs. Total?" I asked grinning and trying to take his mind off his last sweetheart. You can stop laughing, because even though you thought I didn't have a soft side for the dog, I do.

"Haha, very funny," he said. "She's actually named Brownie," he added.

"Why Brownie?" I asked.

"I think they got her from the dog pound, you know how they name the dogs: Spots, Blackie, T-Rex, Boots…, anyway, where's Angel? I haven't seen her since forever," he asked.

"She's at- wait I think I hear Elideth coming back," I said quickly, then changing the tone of my voice to a playful one I said, "Who's a good boy, who's a good boy, you're a good boy, yes you are," like a total buffoon.

"Hey, you're playing with Total right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied, for some reason I smiled.

"He's a good dog," she said. "And a good breeder, too," she said, laughing.

"Oh my god, that was like one of the best pies I've ever tasted!" I heard Gazzy say as he walked down the hallway, towards this room.

"Why, thank you," said Mrs. G, as she entered the room.

"Jeff, there were some clothes Zepher and I thought might fit you and your other brother. Just so you know all my nephews are into the skater thing so that's why their clothes our skater styled," Mrs. G. said.

"That's cool," I said, silently thinking that it wouldn't be so cool with Fang, since he was all emo like.

"Same here," said Gazzy, though a slight note in his voice said otherwise, he was thinking the same thing.

"Well I guess we'll be on our way then," Zepher said.

"Yeah, and thanks," I added.

I heard both Mrs. G. and Elideth give Gazzy a kiss on the cheek and I tried not to smile thinking about the image. I was surprised thought when I felt Mrs. G hug me. People in this neighborhood hug a lot.

"Well Eli, aren't you going to say good-bye to our visitors?" Mrs. G asked.

"Oh, umm yeah," she stuttered. Ok, right here I did smile; it was weird though, because I didn't know why.

I felt her move closer, "umm, bye," she said, then, she hugged me. Ok, I was shocked, but then I got even more shocked when I felt her give me a kiss on the cheek. Well, actually more like ½ of a cheek, because the other ½ was on my lip. Yeah, umm…..

When she realized where her lips had landed on me she instantly backed up, but not before muttering sorry.

"We'll see you later," said Gazzy as he grabbed my hand and started leading me out the door. Still dazed my hand lifted to my face to touch the one half where she had accidentally touched me with her lips.

"Don't let it get to your head," Gazzy teased.

"Shut up," I muttered, half smiling.

"Too late, it got to your head already," muttered Gazzy.

We walked out the house, through the yard, into Dr. Martinez's house, and I was still dazed.

There were some uncontrollable laughing and a male voice asking, "What's wrong with Iggy?"

**A few minutes after Iggy and Gazzy left to the neighbor's house. **

**Fang POV **

Nope. Naw-uh. Next. No way. Seen it.

I couldn't believe that out of like 350 channels there was nothing good. All the music channels had apparently decided to have a biography about some music artist from the late 80's air at the same time.

I turned the TV off and laid my head back, onto the sofa, and closed my eyes when Ella decided to pop up.

"Hey Fang," she said all cheerful like, a bit too cheerful if you ask me.

"Yeah Ella?" I replied, my eyes still closed.

"Can I ask you a question, well a _few _questions?" she asked me.

"Is that one of the questions?" I joked.

"No," she said.

"But it's a question," I told her. I love confusing people, don't tell that to anyone though.

"Yeah, so…" she said.

"If it's a question then wouldn't it be part of the questionnaire you're about to ask me?" I asked.

"No," she replied.

"No, what? No it's not part of the questionnaire or No it's not a question, or better yet No you're not going to ask me the questions?" I asked.

"No it's not part of- Fang! Stop confusing me!" she yelled.

Opening my eyes I turned my head to look at her, "Ask away," I told her.

Ella did this freaky thing, where she shook her head, taking a deep breath, and then made her face look all serious like.

"Fang, if that's your real name, do you consider yourself 'emo'?" she asked me in a reporters tone.

"Uhhh, yeah that's my real name and no,I don't consider myself emo" I replied, internally groaning, I could see where this was going to lead me.

"Do you know the real meaning of 'emo' is emotional?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," I asked.

"Are you emotional?"

"No," I stated, I was everything but.

"Do you have sudden crying outburst?" she asked.

"Never."

"Are you suffering through a depression?" she asked.

"Uh, no."

"Do you think people don't understand you?" she asked me.

I was thing on answering yeah, but thought better on it, "no," I replied.

She looked at me curiously before continuing.

"Have you ever been in situations where your life was threatened by yourself or anyone else?" she asked.

I looked at her. Had she not heard things about us?

"No," I said.

"Do you have sudden joyful outburst?" she asked.

"Not exactly," I said. I only got happy when I saw the ones I loved come through ok.

"Not exactly," Ella muttered while writing it down.

"Do you have sudden anger outburst?" she asked.

"Not really," I muttered. I had a couple sudden flash backs. Me punching an Eraser in mid air. Me punching a whitecoat unconscious. Me yelling at Max before we split. I winced unnoticeably at the last one.

"Not really," Ella muttered again, as if questioning my words.

"Do you have anger issues?" she asked. This time I had a sudden flashback but no involving me, it was about Max yelling a bunch of stuff at Annie.

"Shouldn't you be asking this to Max?" I snickered. Ella pondered this for a moment before coming to her senses.

"Answer me Fang, don't try to sidetrack me," she snapped, making her Mexican accent come out.

"Fine, no, I don't have anger issues," with _some_ people.

"Have you been through any tormenting scenes?" she asked.

"I've been through a storm, well more like a hurricane, if that's what you mean," I said, knowing that wasn't what she meant.

"No that's not what I mean," she said making a face just like Max did whenever she got frustrated at me.

"Fine, no I haven't been through any tormenting scenes," I muttered.

She looked at me like she knew I was telling a big lie and couldn't believe me.

Then I got another flashback, it was of when we still lived in the big E house, I was walking down the hallway, towards the bathroom, when I opened the door on Iggy 'watering the plants' **(A/N: in the Mexican version of 'watering the plants' that means a guy going pee, hence the reason why I wrote watering the plants)**. I shuttered at the thought.

"Thought of something yet?" Ella asked, hopefully.

"Does walking in on Iggy while he goes pee count?" I asked.

Ella suddenly burst out laughing. "You…caught…Iggy…watering…the plants?" she said in between giggles.

"Hey, the door was open about 5 inches and it was dark, how the hell was I supposed to know he was in there?" I asked.

Ella seemed to get a hold of herself for a moment to talk. "Well, I guess he wouldn't need the lights on to go pee," and thinking this was funny she burst into another fit of laughter.

It didn't help that Iggy walked in, looking as if for the first time he'd seen the light, because Ella started laughing even harder, giving her a red faced look since she wasn't able to breathe.

**Folks, that'll be a wrap... wish me luck with the new chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG! it's like a miracle! i finally update! ta-dat! ok, so since i knew that i would probably have to re-trace my steps i re-wrote some of the previous chapters. again, i really don't know what i was thinking when i was writing them. i hope you like this, because i already have it all planned out, wish me luck!**

* * *

I went to the bathroom and almost let out a groan. I was finally gonna have a decent shower! Yay! But I had some work to do first. Grabbing a comb, I started to work on my hair. I'll give you some advice, never, ever, _ever, _last more than 3 days without combing your hair. All I could think while I combed my hair was _OUCH! _Once that was done, I went and turned the shower on. Then, making sure that there was a towel on the rack; I stripped and got in the shower.

Ok, _now_, I let out a groan…

*One dirt-be-gone-shower later*

Once I had dried myself I took one look at the clothes and knew that I'd be in for some trouble if I ever wanted to go flying in the next 24 hours. In my hands was one of those new trendy skirts that went up to your waist, yet were super short. And this black halter top with millions of diamonds. I hung my head.

_Why me!_

Then I saw these black sandals that were just like those that had one long strap that ran up your foot and around your ankle. I would probably rip out of them any second!

"Mom! What are you guys trying to do! Make me look like a stripper?" I yelled to the kitchen.

"Max, those clothes are very decent and besides, there are shorts under that skirt. I think that you'll look lovely, actually," she replied.

I fumed silently.

"If you don't want to where anything, don't. But you can't stay in the bathroom all day long. And, since you won't wear a skirt, I doubt you'll be walking around naked," I could _so _hear a smile in her voice.

It's like the whole world was out to get me. Fine, but I'd have my revenge on the world, muahahahahaha! What was I thinking! Shaking my head, I started putting on the clothes. I walked out and into the kitchen to show my mom how I looked.

She started laughing.

"Great, I told you that I didn't like these clothes!" I told her.

She shook her head, " no Max, it's just that, well, the skirt goes much more higher than where you have it, try at mid-thigh, not at the knee, and that shirt goes tucked in, right now it just makes you look fat. But wait, let's go out into the yard, there's better lighting out there."

Ok, I hadn't been here two hours and I was already getting insulted. Doing as told, I tucked in the shirt and raised the skirt so that it was just below my chest, then; I just looked at her as I followed her out. She motioned for me to turn around. I sighed and did a slow turn. I car that was going down the street slowed down and the driver whistled. I couldn't fight the temptation to flip him off. He just smiled at me, and sped off, burning tire. Men could be such pigs.

"Men can be such pigs," I heard my mom say. I started laughing. Hugging me, we walked back inside. I sighed, we may not look like we're family, but we still had the same attitude. "Max," she continued, "I want to ask you something very important about your love life, it's about-"

_RING! _

_RING! _

Mom moved towards the telephone and answered it. I sat down on a stool and started playing with the salt shaker and salsa bottle.

_And here comes Sally the Salt Shaker, flying over the Grand Canyon! Vooooooooom! Swoosh! There she sees Pepe the habanera sauce! _

"_Help me! I'm falling!" cried out Pepe the habanera sauce, who was stuck on a branch inside of the canyon. _

_Sally swooped in and-_

"Max! It's for you!" mom said over from the telephone. I looked at her confused, because, honestly, who would want to call me? I immediately thought of that one dude from the hardware store, but then I remembered that _he _had given me his phone number, not the other way around.

"It's Jeb," she whispered. I immediately made signals for her to tell him I'm not here, spilling some of the salt, oops. She just gave me a hard look. I still shook my head no. Sighing, she told him that I had apparently decided no to take his calls. _Thanks mom! _

"Ok, I'll tell her," she said, after listening for a few minutes. The she hung up, giving me another hard look.

"You could've just said I went out flying," I replied.

Sighing she said, "He wants you to go over to his place, he's got something very important to tell you."

I shook my head, "I'm not going anywhere."

"You have to, it's extremely important," she said.

"I don't have to do anything," I replied, I was not going to go anywhere _near_ Jeb.

I was expecting a confrontation; but what happened next was totally the opposite of that. She just walked up to me and hugged me, not tight, but not too loosely. It was really weird, because though whenever I came I got a hug, this was a totally different type of hug, it was a _motherly _hug.

"Max, you can't always do what you want," she whispered as she stroked my hair. "Sometimes, a mother's intuition is the best thing in the world, and I've got a feeling that you need to go and see Jeb."

All I could do was nod. I mean, how many times was I in need of a hug, and never got one? Too many times to count. All I knew was that I was going to go see Jeb. Damn, my mother was good at being a mother. Maybe I could try this trick out on the flock, hmmmm. We slowly broke away when the oven _ding_ed.

"My enchiladas are ready!" she exclaimed surprised.

"Hey mom, where's Ella at?" I asked.

"Probably somewhere in her room," she replied from inside a cabinet, where she was looking for her oven mitts.

Ever so slowly, I walked up stairs, afraid that some random wind would come in and show everything from under the skirt. Yeah, I was inside of a house, where random winds didn't exist, and?

I headed for Ella's room, where I could see 3 pairs of feet. When I walked in, I could see that Ella, Angel, and Nudge, were lying on the floor with their feet resting up on the bed. In their hands were fashion magazines, and scattered all over the room's floor were about 3 years worth of supplies of various magazines.

"What's up?" I asked them as I laid done on the bed.

"Not much," they all replied at the same time, not weird at all. Note the sarcasm.

"What are you guys reading?" I asked, then I thought that I should've kept my mouth shut.

"Fashion!" cried Nudge.

"Romance," sighed Ella.

"Make-up!" declare Angel. I definitely shouldn't have asked.

"Max," started Ella casually, "I have a very important question to ask you about your love life, do you by any chance-"

"Max! Foods ready!" Mom called from down stairs.

"Oooh! Food!" I said. Racing down the stairs, I though, _what's with people and wanting to know about my love life?_

And speak of the devil, there he was at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

**oooooh, whats going to happen next? stay tuned! any comments, good or bad accepted! in the mean time, i'm going to go and brainstorm over some cookies. :]  
**


	21. Chapter 21

****

**Wow! I can't believe i am actually updating! i would've updated a million times faster but i made a critical error that wouldnt let me type in my story, oops :) well, since i know that you guys are here mostly for my story and not for these author notes, i'll let you get on with it :D **

* * *

And speak of the devil, there he was.

I looked down at dark, tall, and silent. He was leaning back against the stair's rail way, crossing his arms.

Ok Max, I mentally told myself, breathe in deeply, and whatever you do, DON'T trip!

Somehow, I made it down the stairs without tripping and landing square on my face. I sat down on the last step, with much precaution- I so did not want Fang to get a peek from under my skirt... not that he'd try, but still. Once I was sitting I looked up at Fang. When had he gotten so tall?

"What's up?" I asked. Then I chided myself, what's up? Nice Max, that's all you could think of?

Sighing, he sat down besides me. "Max," he started, "I think we need to talk." Wow, short and to the point.

I looked down at my shoes, "about?" He turned to look me in the eye, I just kept rubbing at a stain on my converse. I had refused to wear the strappy sandals, for safety issues of course.

"Us," he whispered gently, as if afraid that I would run at the sound of those two letters put together. And you know what? He was right! I was such a freaking coward when it came to me, Fang, and the verb love. Yeah, sure I had kissed him first. Yeah sure, we had kissed a second time. If things kept going at this rate, any second now, I would be getting the next kiss. But what scared me the most, I was kinda hoping for it.

I cleared my throat, then I said, "What's there to talk about?" I still didn't look up at him.

Sighing once more he started to speak slowly, as if considering his words with utter precaution, "Max, for some time now, I have been feeling strange. I have these feelings that I've never had before... and I honestly don't know what to do with them. Sure, you must be thinking, what does this have to do with you? But that's the main point Max, this has everything to do with you. I know where you stand on the topic of us being together-" I couldn't help blushing a deep red, "- but, I need to tell you that, I think I'm in-"

"Aren't you guys hungry?" Mom called from the kitchen, "I called for you to come to eat a while ago!" Suddenly you could here different sets of steps running all over the house and towards the kitchen.

"Would look at that, I'm really hungry, and Mom just called us to go and eat," I said, jumping up instantly, and walking away as fast as I could without having it called running. The skirt billowed out behind me slightly.

"Max, wait!" Fang called from behind me.

"Look Fang, I know what you want to say is extremely important, but you know how I get on and empty belly. How 'bout this? Tell me sometime later, I'll be thinking more clearly, I promise." I reached up into the cupboard for whatever plate was the highest, wanting an excuse for not having to look up at Fang.

He didn't say anything but I could still hear his quiet breathing. He came up behind me, I could feel his body radiating heat agaisnt my back, shocking me in place. Effortlessly he reached for a two plates, handed me one and kept the other one to himself. Then I heard his footsteps exit the room.

"Fang, bro, check out the salsa Dr- Mom made!" I could here Iggy exclaim. "It's spicy!" Then all you could hear was the laughter of everyone. Except mine... or Fang's. Typical.

Ugh! I wanted to kick myself! What was wrong with me? I mean, I wanted Fang and I to just keep being friends, yet, deep within me, I knew that I wanted something much more than that. I could feel a gnawing sensation in the pit of my stomach. Ok, so maybe I wanted him more desperately than I thought.

Sulking, I walked into the dining room, feeling emptier than the plate in my hands.

"Oh my God Max! You have to try Mom's salsa! Iggy had to drink like 4 whole glasses of water to kill the burn!" Nudge said, then looked at me curiously. Quickly I put on a smile and looked at Iggy with what I hoped, was an amused look.

"Is that so?" I asked. God, the words sounded so weird in my mouth, hollowish.

Gazzy then let one rip. I wasn't sure if I was disgusted or relieved, cause all the attention went to him. I sneaked a look at Fang. He was looking down at his food, cutting up the enchiladas with his fork, the way he was looking down, and the way his lips were ever so slightly tightened was an instant give away.

_Fang!_ I thought, _I'm so sorry. I want you, I really do, just, please don't give up hope on me... somehow, it's all going to fall into place._

* * *

"Max, I just finished speaking to Jeb," Mom said as she entered the living room. "He wants you to come over tomorrow night."

I looked up at her from the TV. "Sure," I said, trying to put a smile on my face, "Why not?" I'll tell you why not, because he was a traitor! That's why! And once a traitor, always a traitor! But I told Mom that I was going to go, and I always kept my word. Most of the time. Suddenly I felt someone tug at my hand.

"Max, I'm tired, and Angel has already fallen asleep on the chair over by Gazzy, and look, he's asleep too," Nudge mumbled, she was so sleepy that she started swaying dangerously. I looked over at the two littlest members of the flock, and sure enough, they were asleep.

"Fang," I whispered so I wouldn't wake them up, "Help me with Gazzy." As I paused the movie we were watching, I watched him silently get up, and silently get The Gasman in his strong arms, which flexed, proving my point, and start to trudge up the stairs, silently of course. I walked over to Angel and hugging her to my body, I started to climb the stairs after Fang. Being the only one left, Iggy just helped Nudge up the stairs.

Once the youngest half of the flock were tucked in, Iggy told us that he was gonna turn in too.

"Do you want to go down and finish watching the movie?" Fang asked quietly. I debated it silently in my head. We _were_ at the good part of the movie, yet Fang I were going to be left alone... in the dark... alone... without anyone at least 20 feet near... did I mention alone? I looked over at him, as if the answer would be revealed by him, and I found myself absorbed into those black holes he has for eyes. I mumbled something incoherent, and started to make my way towards the living room, Fang behind me.

Once at the living room we each took a seat on opposite sides of the living room. Then we finished watching the movie. I got up and straightened out my body, a huge yawn escaping my mouth. Fang smirked at me.

"What?" I asked, peering at him throught the darkness of the living room.

"No nothing," he said, shaking his head, yet the smirk never left his lips.

Everything was silent between us for a good 15 minutes. It was awkward to say the least.

"So..." I ventured. Fang looked up at me, as if he'd been deep in thought. Apparently, it had only been awkward for me. Thanks Fang. "You do know that we are going to go see Jeb tomorrow night, right?"

"You don't sound to happy about it," he said, stating the obvious.

"Does it matter?" I plopped down on the couch, besides Fang.

"Considering that you are Maximum Ride, yes, it does," he said.

"Wow, no monosyllable phrases," I observed, bumping his shoulder lightly with my own.

His lips twitched ever so slightly. I smiled, that was the closest of a smile from Fang. I sighed. "Well, considering my mom asked me to go..."

"You don't want to disappoint her," he stated.

"You know me too well, so why do you ask?" I wondered, getting lost in his gaze, again.

"Maybe," he whispered,"because this is the only way to have a conversation with you... one that I don't end up messing things up in..."

"Fang, don't say that," I whispered back. He just looked at me. I gulped, still not breaking eye contact. Was it me or was gravity pulling us closer to one another. "Umm," I whispered, forgetting completely what I was about to say...

"Yes?" he whispered, mere inches away from my lips. I looked into the darkness of his eyes, feeling like I could drown in them, if I wasn't already.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," I whispered, shocked I had spoken those words.

"Thank you," he murmured, our noses were now practically touching.

My brain slowly went off its shift, leaving my subconscious to do its job.

_Kiss him... Don't kiss him... What are you waiting for? Kiss him... Max, stop before this gets any more reckless... Kiss him!_... I felt as if someone was murmuring into my ear, my head, and my heart.

Not even I knew what I should do. That, ladies and gentlemen, is when even you know you should be commited.

Fang shifted in his seat, so that instead of sitting at my side, he hovered over me, as my back pressed against the couch. One of his hands was resting against the back of the couch, the other on my hip. My hands? Oh, they were stuck in place at my side, not knowing if to bury themselves into Fang's hair or shove him away. As I stared up into Fang's eyes, a neighbor turned his porch lights on, bathing the living room in a surreal glow, yet making sharp shadows from the furniture. He gently lowered himself to me. His lips roamed over my forehead, my nose, my cheeks, my neck, where he would place a kisses so softly, that my skin went into a frenzy and a shiver ran down my back. I felt Goosebumps form over my skin.

"Fang," I whispered, not sure what to tell him.

"Don't say anything," he whispered back. Mind reader much?

I felt his lips roam back onto my cheeks. Then slowly, at the corner of my lips, he placed a light kiss.

"I'm confused," I finally whispered.

Sighing, he sat back down. I couldn't bare to look at him. He reached for my hand and stared at it, turning it over in his own. He traced the lines on my hand with his finger and said, "I understand," then got up and walked away.

After about a minute I could hear one of the upstairs bedroom door open and shut. I hated how he understood me when even I didn't.


End file.
